the captains tale
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: this is a story of a captain and her nieces a tale of love , hurt comfort and friend ship... set before , dring and after TP AxD paring no JimxOC
1. things change chapter 1

It was a stormy night nineteen year old Amelia Smollet was sitting in her study with her best friend Alton Arrow and his new wife Naomi. Suddenly a knock rang at the door of her apartment flat. "Now whom could that be?" she stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Admiral Amelia Smollet?" A young man dressed in a white Naval uniform asked. "That's me but it's just captain Amelia thank you I have resigned from the Navy." "Captain..I'm sorry to say but your brothers have been killed in a war in felinisa." Amelia froze both her brother's were single father thanks to pirates who kidnapped there wives.

Both had a daughter eight year old Britt and six year old Kitty due to Amelia's brothers were about ten to twelve years older then her the girls took there mothers' last names due to that was tradition in Felindisa only Amelia and her siblings were born in different spaceports. 'only me and Tori now' She thought sadly. "Ma'am they left in there wills that you get custody of their daughters'

"M-me?" Amelia would be more like a sister to them then a mother..

"Yes ma'am since First officer Victoria Smollet is in active duty if not they will go to the children's home. " "I'll take them! Of course I will!" "thank you ma'am." He turned and opened the car door ad the two small girls stepped out.

It had been some few years since amelia had seen the two girls. Though both seemed like twins there was something different about them. Britt who's full name was Bridgette Shay Walker but prefered Britt had curly blond hair and green eyes with gold,blue and brown speckles in them and was spotted on her chest and ears.

Kitty hair was straight blond hair and one blue eye and one green eye also a tail.

"Aunt Amelia?" "Yes Britt?" "Are we staying with you from now on?" "Yes dear you are" "Like forever!" Kitty piped. "Yes sweet heart well..until your gown." Amelia gently smiled.

"Amelia? who was at the door?" Arrow came into the room. "Uncle Arrow!" both girls shouted and tackled the big man or rather grabbed him by his legs causing him to chuckle and picked them up.

the girls had never met Naomi last name they had seen Arrow and Amelia , Naomi was only his girlfriend. "Alton?" She asked coming beside him her black hair fallen in places from her bun. "Naomi these are my neices Britt Walker and Kitty Smith . Girls this is Arrow's wife Naomi."

"you got married!" Kittys eyes went wide as she looked at his wedding band. "Yes, I did." he laughed. "girls why dont you go up stairs and freshen up." "Yes ma'am" both said and dashed up the stairs.

"Naomi are you alright?" Alton asked his wife. "Accually I got something to tell you two." she took them both by the hand and smiled at Alton.

'_You don't think..' _Amelia thought to her self.

"It seems the girls wont be the only little ones running around." she said with a sly smile. Arrow looked at her then went pale you. "You mean your..having a baby?"

She noded shyly. Amelia smiled at her friends. "Congradulations you two!"

Arrow smiled and lifted Naomi up and into a kiss. Amelia smiled it seemed that her life was certainly takening a new turn...

a/n YAY new story :D (as if I didnt have enough ^^;) this one is rather short...but this is focased on amelia and her family... :) Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years later the girls had now grown in to very smart young teens. The two had become like older sisters to the Arrow Twins now nine years of age , The eldest was Asher Antonio , he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes , he was born two mineuts before his sister , Natalia Naomi a young girl with black curly hair and deep brown two were quite oppisate Asher loved to be roughand be outside with the other neighborhood boys in the woods or shooting guns with Kitty.

Natalia on the other hand had reather have an adventure but stay out of sight, her brother and the girls had nick named her ninja you could mostly find her either with her parents or Britt and Amelia.

Not long after the girls moved in with her Amelia noticed things about each girl. She noticed Kitty's blue eye was two tones Navy which faded into sky blue. And Britt's spots were a golden color.

The two girls amazed her so much on how they could pick back up and try to move on . and even was there for the Arrow's when they lost Noah and Annah's triplet brother to a kiddnapping when the babies were hardly a year old.

Naomi be came a shell of her former self afterward and if not for Britt and Kitty she might have ever snapped out of it.

_"It's okay aunt Naomi...we know how ya feel." Kitty said coming onto the bed where Naomi laid. "Yeah..you still got Noah and Annah ... and us." Britt offored coming behind her. "Yeah we'll be yours too!" kitty smiled and hugged her britt joining in. For the first time in months the young craigorian smiled and hugged them back. "Thank you both.."_

She treated the two girls like her own and truely wished Amelia and arrow didn't take them ot spaceing or space them selves when she first married Alton she didnt careabout the spacing then all the news of people dieing came in that frighten her beyound her wits then Alton decided it was a good idea to take there children. and now they too were addicted to it like their father.

This week how ever the girls were staying with the Arrow's because Amelia was off on a confence hat she knew would bore the two. Naomi and Alton were sitting outside enjoying the Summer breeze and watching there two children play on their bycicles with his arm around her shoulders.

She smiled at him and proceded to hug him. It was all peaceful until.."Group hug!" someone shouted and then "Craigorian and Felind pile!" Britt and Kitty both leaped on the two .

"Would you two act your age!" Arrow groaned as they got off him. "Sorry we inrupted your smoochy time but were need food.." Kitty said.

"Smoochy time?" Naomi chuckled getting up off the ground. "Don't ask it was on the tellie." Britt resonded. "Ah." As Arrow was getting up his own two children leaped on him.

"i think we're rubbing off on them ." Britt grinned. "Yes high five!" The two proceeded in an air five. "We're ready for a snack momma." Asher said from atop his father.

"Alright you two come now get off your father." She smiled opening the frount door. "I dont wanna." Natalia said slyly. Arrow smiled and got up holding her in his arms. "Papa!" she squilled in enjoyment.

"Whoa ninja just got ninjaed!"

"Britt what are you saying?" Kitty raised an eye browl.

"Dunno go with it..." Britt said quickly rushing into the house.

Arrow , Kitty and Natalia laughed. "And shes older than me." Kitty stated.

"I herd that!" Britt yelled.

Once the other three came in they seen naomi at the cutting bord making what looked like Peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches. "Can I have honey on mine instead?" Britt asked.

"Ofcourse ." Naomi nodded.

"Honey?" Asher asked atonished.

"Yes dear?" Britt replied jokenly.

"Im notta dear! Momma is!"

"Nope your a muffin." Britt said.

"muffin? Look more like shrimp to me." Kitty teased.

"Ya know what you are kitty!"

"What Shrimp?"

"a Jelly fish! Thats what im gona call you now Jelly! and Britt is Honey!"

"Well it could been worst Spacer." Britt called him spacer due to he was named after Ashers Conway a very famous adventurer. Kitty called them what ever came to her mind. Mostly Muffin , shorty , Shrimp , and devil child at times to Asher.

Even Desaprado which is what his middle name was after.

"Alright enough name calling you two now lets eat."

After lunch Natalia looked up at her mother. "What are we having for dinner momma?"

Naomi smiled , "We just had lunch and your wanting dinner?"

"No I just-"

"want to help me?" she finished.

"Yes momma."

"C'mon I was making chilli anyways ."

Britt and Kitty were sitting in he living room with Arrow and Asher. "I'm bored.." Asher sighed. Since coming in the faithful Montressor rain had settled in.

"Me too we cant shoot nothing..." Kitty said placing her head in to her paws.

Arrow gave her an odd look and said , "Well cheer up the rain will be gone soon."

"Can we play in the rain papa?" Asher asked.

Arrow glanced over his newspaper."Well son if your mother says-"

"Momma!"

"Yes Asher?"

"Can me , kitty and britt play in the rain?"

"Well son I dont know." She glanced at her husband .

He shrugged. "Alright but wear your rain boots and a coat and please try to stay away from mud. "

"Okay mum!" The three jumped up and were outside before anyone had a second thought.

"Okay whatcha wanna do?" Kitty asked.

Asher grinned wildly and jumped right into a puddle.

"Ash your mom said to stay out of the mud!" Britt Scolded.

"No she said try to Stay out Britt I did try...and failed...wanna play football?"

Both girls looked at one another.

"Sure." they shrugged.

Alton after a while looked outside and seen the three tackling each other surprisingly not muddy but soaking wet.

"Naomi will not like that..." he mumbled but flicked his paper and continued reading. "Oh well . it's all in fun."

Then these gruff neighborhood boys came up they were all ranging different ages thirteen through eighteen.

When one shouted. "Lookie 'ere boys lil Ashy playing wit his babysitters. "

"They're not my b-babysitters!" Asher tried to act brave in front of them.

"oh my seems I ticked him of."

"Why don't-cha leave him alone!" Britt yelled over.

"oh were scared of a couple little kittens."

"Ya should be." Kitty said simply.

"And whys that?"

"Simple...We know how to fight...and...We have guns." Kitty said pulling her single shot flintlock from her holster.

"what ever." the assumed leader said and push Asher over.

"okay...enough talk." Brit said.

Who hit who first was unknown but the next thing the thugs knew they were lying in the mud with both girls holding guns over them. Asher had gotten torn up from trying to jump in saying , "hey lave 'em alone you jerks!" , with the younger guys.

"What is going on out here?" Arrow's voice came. "Oh uh Mister Arrow we were just..playing here." The eldest said mock helping Asher up.

"Jeremy winters you'd better get to your side of the neighbor hood and don't let me catch ANY of you near here agin or so help me everyone of you ill be in prison for piracy and gang acts!" Arrow snapped loudly. "And don't think your fathers wont hear of this! Now get off my property!"

the lingered there for a moment until Kitty cocked her gun they all ran. "Well...good excerise.." Britt said scarcastic with her curly hair all caked with mud.

Arrow wen over to his son . "Asher what were you thinking , getting involved."

"I couldn't let 'em beat up Kitty and Britt."

"Alright...we come on lets get you cleaned up and listen to your mother have a heart attack. " Arrow sighed.

And that she did as soon as they walked into the house.

"Mum..Im fine.."

"Let the child breath Naomi."

"Oh my lord you a you two!" she said when Britt and Kitty came inside.

"Jerks ripped my bandana!" Britt snapped.

"Can we steal us some showers?" Kitty asked.

"Of course. "

Later they were sitting in the family room again now with scuffed knuckles.

"papa?"

"Yes son?"

"Why is everyone scared of you guys?"

"Well son I'm just a big guy and the girls have guns..No body wants to mess with someone who could take there life."

"I wanna be like you guys big and scary."

"If your scary you'll be alone. "Kitty for told.

"I can live with that."

"Wonder when Aunt Amelia will be hom-"

"Hello all!" Amelia's voice came from the door.

"Whoa...I can see the future!"

The twins ran up to her. "Alright? what happen to you lot?"

"Long story." they all said.

"Well aunt Amelia anything exciting happen?" Kitty asked .

"No not really."

"Nothing?" Britt pushed.

"Well something...I got us a new adventure!" Everyone attention was on the auburn haired Felind.

"To where?" Kitty asked.

Amelia smirked , "Treasure Planet."


	3. Chapter 3

"Treasure planet!" Everyone practically yelled.

"Yes , a man by the name of Doctor Doppler said his young friend James Hawkins has stumbled upon the map. I'm a bit put off by it but I feel you lot need a change of scenery. " She smirked.

Instantly the twins looked at their father ,"Can we go papa?"

"Well I..." He looked at Naomi who said , "Children I think you need to sit this one out-"

"Momma please!" they begged her. "Alton... a little help?"

"Well naomi I-"

"Listen you guys." Kitty interrupted.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Naomi you know aunt amelia is one of the most protective people out there...if she's letting us go then it's fine for them."

Alton smiled and looked at his wife who looked put off. "Al-alright..." She said quietly. Then she smiled at them all , "I hope it's real. I truly. " Both twins cheered and hugged her.

"When do we leave aunt amelia?" Britt asked.

"With in the week girls I want to settle my self and relax before taking off again. "Amelia said plucking her captains hat off and jacket . "Don't mind i'm going to change out of this dreaded uniform. " Amelia said excusing her self from the room.

"Can you believe it Kitty we're going to Treasure planet!" Natalia said standing on her father's lap.

"Yeah cupcake we're gonna go to Treasure Planet."

She jumped and plopped down on his lap and he held her.

"Think its real papa?"

"I certainly hope so sweetheart ..I truly do.

* * *

><p>Asher went up stairs to see his aunt Amelia. "Aunt Amelia?"<p>

"Yes son?" She asked looking over to see him at the door she was hanging up her uniform.

"How long you guys gonna live with us?"

"Until we find a new place to live son , you want us out?" Six months earlier suddenly the land lord of their apartment decided to kick them out for no reason Amelia took him to court but all it did was pay them back their rent money which wasn't enough to accually buy a house.

"No! I want you guys to stay for ever!" Amelia smiled at him.

"Well it wont be forever but a little while." Amelia sat and the small craigorian got in her lap.

"You will be the bestest mommy...just like mine." Amelia looked a him.

"Well I think thats along time from now little one but thank you."

"What aren't you married? I mean your my papa's age and he is married. "

"Yes well.."

Suddnely Naomi shouted , "Dinner!"

_'Thank heavens..' _Amelia thought to her self.

* * *

><p>The morning they all were leaving was hecktic. the kids were wide away but not Amelia , Arrow and the teens. Naomi had packed the children's clothing the night before so they were ready and now she was setting the table for breakfast so they wouldn't have to buy anything praces there on the spaceport were expensive. You'd be better off buying from the main planet.<p>

"I swear your one if not the best cook on Crestinita Naomi." Amelia complimented.

"Oh hush you." Naomi rolled her eyes.

Britt and Kitty came down dressed in there Naval uniforms as well. Kitty was a commanding officer third in charge of the RLS Legacy . Britt was an Executive Officer Fourth in charge. Once goodbyes had been said the five of them waited for Naomi and Arrow to say goodbye.

"Would they just come on already." Kitty mumbled.

"They're not going to see each other for a few months let them have sometime." Britt laughed.

"they had time yesterday.."

When Arrow was with them they walked on to the docking bay. While Amelia and arrow were picking up a few things from the market to carry along with them Kitty , Britt and the twins stayed outside.

" ' Ello Captains." a slured voice said. Both turned around to see a drunk spacer wobblying toward them.

"Here we go.." Kitty mumbled to Britt.

"Good day to you sir." Britt said playing along with the man.

He splurrged a fw more drunken notes and placed an arm around both girls.

"Onward to battle ma lads honor and fama are ours!" He shouted cause many dis approving glances come their ways.

The he randomly ran away as Amelia and Arrow came out.

Kitty said shaking her head.

"Are we on our way then?" Amelia said smiling.

Then kitty and britt smirked at one another and shouted , "Onward to Battle ma lads! honor and fame are ours!" And proceeded to run to the LKegacy beofre Amelia or Arrow could say a word.

Once on the ship both ran in to , to figure on the ship.

"Oh hey sorry."

"watch it!"

"ouch!"

"what tha-"

were all jumbled togather.

"Alexander? ... Andrew?" Britt said.

"Ah Kitty , Britt I suppose you see our two new ropers for the Legacy?" Arrow said followed by Amleia and the twins.

"Surprised?" Alexander Neverwood asked hsis blue eyes and blonde hair teasing in the sun. He was a felind sixteen years of age was the son of the local baker .

"Yeah slightly." Kitty smirked.

"Me too." Andrew Franks smirked he had brunette hair and blue eyes was the son of a huntsman also a felind.

"Well uh we'll see you guys around..I guess"Kitty said straightening her uniform and gettigng up.

After being introduced to the crew the girls were free to do what ever until launch.

"Say lets climb the shrouds like Aunt Amelia!" Kitty said dashing up the riggian with Britt right behind.

After a while Kitty said , "Hey Britt! Watch this!" she lept for a rope like amelia just had but ended up missing and slipping.

"Oh snap...Kitty.." Britt mumbled as she climbed down to see kitty dangleing by her life line between Amelia and Arrow.

"Kitty Amelia Marie Smith!" Amelai growled keeping her cool but Kitty and Britt could see she was biting nails. "Uhhh Hiya Captain." Both Smollet brothers had named thier daughters after their sisters. Amelia and Victoria.

Victoria Smollet was the eldest sister and second oldest Smollet child , had curly hair and black hair and blue eyes , The Eldest son was Jeremy Britt's father , he had darker auburn hair then amelia and green eyes , Samule , Kitty's father , had dark brown hair and blue eyes , born right before Amelia. The two had been closer then twins all the Smolelt children had been now it was only Amelia and Victoria left and thier cousin Aurora.

"Get..down from there."

"Okay."kitty said untieing her self and standing Beside Britt. "Doctor...Mister Hawkins .. These are our thrid and fourth in command , Commanding officer Kitty Smith and Exexcutive Officer Britt Walker." Amelia knew Britt dispised being called Bridgette .

"pleasure now as I was saying this is Jim Hawkins , the boy that found the treasure ma-"Amelia grabbed his muzzle before he could say anything else. "I'd like a word in my stateroom."

After Amelia chewed Delbert out in a polite fashion she sent Arrow to escort them to the cook John Silver where Jim would be Cabin boy.

"okay formalilites done." Kitty announced and pulled down her long blond hair from its bun.

"Your right." Britt commented doing the same. Amelia shook her head.

"Where are the twins?" Britt asked.

"They are in Arrow's room possibly napping." Amelia said smoothing out her short auburn hair.

Kitty was eyeing a picture when she asked , "When was the last time you herd from Aunt Victoria?"

"It's been a few months Kitty. But im sure shes just busy out on the front lines."

Britt and Kitty just knodded.

"Hey I am sure she is fine you know Tori she get's quiet for months."

"Yeah." Britt smiled.

"your right." Kitty finished.

"Now come we need to launch this creaking tub." Amelia joked and they followed her out on there next a greatest voyage.

_**a/n YAY so yeah they boys descriptions were based off Peeta and Gale from the hunger games ^^; I seen the movie this weekend and it's clouding my mind ... **_

_**Please Review :D Also thank you to CaptainAmeliagirl who is helping my with this story :) and allowing my to use Kitty :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Britt , Kitty and the twins were standing on the bridge with Amelia and Arrow and the excited Doctor Doppler.

He was runninng around looking from all sides of the ship when Amelia gave the word for arrow to start the preperation for the Launch.

"Hey Kitty!" everyone form the bridge looked up to see Alexander standing on the main sails mast.

"No hands!" He smirked untill andrew poped in the back to the head.

"ugh that - that Idiot." kitty mumbled only loud enough for Britt and Amelia to hear .

Amelia smirked and said , "Hold on." the she warned the doctor of take off.

He mocked her and when the Legacy took off so did he.

"Yep he's akeeper." Britt mumbled causeing her and Kitty to giggle and recive a look form Amelia saying they'd talk later.

After the launch Kitty , Britt , Amelia , after watching Doplper get sprayed by Space orcas goo and sending him to his bunk for freshening up , and Arrow were in the stateroom discussing different routes.

"Britt." Amelia started.

"Yes Aunt Amelia?"

"What did you mean by callingg t good doctor a 'keeper?' "

"Oh uh that we seen the way you was looking at him Aunt Amelia."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know that tough im gonna kick your , bum off my ship in sixy seconds garb you call flirting." Kitty smirked.

"I was not!"

"Were too!" they argued.

"there right captain."

"dont get this Arrow! What about mister Alexander?"

"Don't you start Amelia!" Kitty snapped.

"I didnt say a thing about you Kitty dear...And Britt you needn't try to Avoid Mister Andrew."

"What I'm not trying to-" Britt started till a sound outside was herd and she and kitty took off to see what it was.

Asher and Natalia were checkign things outt n the Legacy now that they were launched making it through quite well only slightly falling back into their father, enjoying the anti gravity. "stay out of trouble..Im going to talk to Amelia and I'll be back." Arrow said.

"Okay papa!" both twins said.

now they were watching the cabin boy mop. "Uh hey kids." Jim smirked as they look at him wide eyed.

"hiya out names aren't kid though im Asher and this is my little sister Natalia . "

"Im not little your only a few minuets older Asher!"

"Oh hush you watch this Nat." He picked up a small pebble and was going to skip it across the waxed decking but when he threw it , the pebble hit three crew members.

"Hey! watch it pip sqeeks" one said then the head walked off and the body mimicked ,

"Yeah , pip squeeks." the Arrow twins both looked discusted along with Jim. then they herd a faint hissing sound and looked up to see a spider like creature skittering down the ropes miniously to them.

"Lil' bratssss like you ssshould lern not to throw thingsssss and keep yer busssinessss to your sssselfssss."

"You're not our father!" Asher challanged.

"Asher! shush!" Natalia warned.

"What Nat he isnt gonna do nothing!" He hissed back.

Scroop picked Asher up by his collar.

"Dont you know itsss rude to whissper behind peoplessss back!"

"dont-ha know it's rude to brealth on people when you got scunk brealth?"

"why you impudent lil welp! This'll teach you some manner!"

"Hey leave 'em alone!" Jim grabbed on to Scroops arm only to get thrown back against the wall.

"Any lastssss wordsss brat?"

"Honey!"

"what tha-"

Scroops arm got twisted behind him by Britt.

"why you little Kitty!"

then he herd a click of a gun.

"no , I'm Kitty, and Im the one with a gun."

Scroop dropped Asher to the ground in a thud then he was meet by Natalia.

"whats all this that!" Arrow said coming down the stairs he was angered deeply by what he saw happen to his children.

"You know the rules! They'll be no brawling on this ship! Especally to women and children!" He stoping in frount of Scroop , "Do . I. .make . My self Clear Mister Scroop ?"

The two shared a hate stare and it looked as if Scroop would attack Arrow so kitty grabbed her gun."Transsparently!" he hissed so Arrow backed off.

"Asher , Natalia! With me!" He called Both twins looked down and followed their father.

"Well that was fun." kitty said placing back her gun.

"what are you doign with that thing?" Britt asked.

"what Amelia forgot I carry three."

Birtt rolled her eyes.

"you o-kay cabin boy?" Kitty asked.

"Uh yeah , I'm fine."

"Well Thanks for helpin' the kids." Britt responded with a small smile.

"No problem say are you guys-"

"Britt Walker , Kitty Smith!" Amelia called from her door causing both Girls ears to raise up then flatten.

"Well we gotta go." Kitty said as they turned to leave.

"Well this was fun.."

"Jimbo go put that mop away and help me wit dinner!" Silver shouted.

"Fine.." he stepped down the he was putting it away he herd a noise and turned , "okay Morph..it's not funny.." speaking of Silver's pink blob pet . He herd something else and seena figure running down the hallway.

"Hey wait!" Jim gave chase behind it. Finally he had it cornered in a corner. "Gotcha!"

"Please! Please don't hurt me!"

"a Stow away?"

"please I just came on bord to sleep I-I didnt know it was taking off!"

"I'd better tell the captain." "No please!" The young craigorian boy begged.

"..fine...whats you name?"

"Aander.."

"how old are you?"

"nine.."

"okay just stay down here and I'll bring you food. "

"Jimbo!"

"Coming!" Jim ran off.

In Amelia's stateroom Amelia was making Kitty empy her pockts. "I told you not to carry a gun on this ship !"

"sorry..."

"and the one in your boot."

"fine!" and threw it on her desk. they could hear Arrow in the next room .

"Asher what have I told you about fighting!"

"Hey he attacked me!"

"I dont care virbal is fighting too." Arrow lowered his voice.

"sorry papa I just wanna be like you. "

"Like me?"

"Uh huh no one messes with you!"

"Son I dont go looking for fights."

"..okay papa i'm sorry."

"It is alright son. now you too get ready for bed. I'll bring you , your dinner."

Arrow plopped down on his bed. "not as young as we once was?" Amelia smirked.

"just wait your turn will come."

"Already had one turn Alton."

"Wait till it's your very own."

"We'll see."

After she walked out he mumbled , "Yes , yes we will."

_**a/n oooh ooh Stow away! Review please :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several weeks into the voyage thankfully nothing eventful had happen thus far.

Britt and Kitty were sitting in Amelia's stateroom looking bored as ever when Amelia walked in.

"You two aren't bored are you?"She teased.

"Aunt Amelia when are we going to make port? Im sick of this blasted ship already!" Kitty said waving her hands above her head.

"If I can help it not until we get to Treasure Planet and on our way back."

"What?" Both shouted at once.

"Im kidding , im kidding." Amelia reasured her neices. "why dont you two run out side and help Arrow he's trying to tget the saidl tied off before this storm hits. "

"Sure thing!"

"Yay I get to climb the shrouds In a lighting storm! " Kitty fasely cheered.

"Get out of here you two." Amelia shook her head as the two made their way out of the room.

'_Those two...' _Amelia looked at a photo in her desk. It was of her her brothers and Victoria the last time Amelia had seen her brothers.

_"Oh come off it Amy jusy because you quit the Navy doesn't mean we have too! Besides you should have stayed." Jeremy stated. _

_"Ah let 'er alone Jerry Mia made her own choice we got ours." Samule had said. _

_"Will both of you quite talking for her?" Victoria snapped the two boys had a habbit of talking over their sister._

_"listen , Jer , Sam , Tori..I left the navy cause I want to be free , papa gave me the Legacy for it and I think she needs to be used. _

_"We just wanna make sure you know what your doing." Jeremy said sighing and placing a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Don't worry Jer I have Arrow besdie me to back me up."_

_"thats what I am worried about." Jeremy joked. _

_"Well c'mon you guys we need to grab us some dinner...We'll be heading back soon." Victoria laughed. _

"Nearly ten years ago..." She thought when she was shaken from them by a thunderous noise.

And loked out her window at the lighting. "Funny way for lighting to travel..."she murmered. "Isn't it though captain?"

"Arrow. I didn't hear you all come in."

Kitty and Britt shook the rain from their skin like too wild animals wetting Amelia.

"that's for sending out side." Kitty told her.

"Im sorry I didnt know the storm wa this close.."

"It's not." Everyone turned to see Doctor Doppler there in the door way.

"What do you mean its not?" Amelia's ears flatten.

"This isn't a storm captain."

"Doctor..I do not know where you are from but last time I checked thunder , wind and lighting were the qualities of a storm."

"your are right captain but this time it is not." Doppler nervously countered.

"Then what is it!" she snapped growing irrate.

"Space dragons."

"What?" The captain shot a glance at her first officer then her nieces.

"Yes captain sites of them are rare but not unherd they shoot lighting out at the ships to knock out their generators leaving them rinderlous and will leave once the dameage is finished.

"I'll be darned is any mythical creature is going to strand us here!"

"Papa!" Everyone turned to see the twins tugging on their father's uniform.

"what is it?" Arrow asked.

"Something is outside!" Asher said nearly jumping up and the entire ship leaned to the right.

Everyone gained their footing and ran out to wherethe entire crew was running around. Amelia looked at the chaos on her ship but couldn't spot the cause of the chaos.

Suddenly there she herd a screech that rang through out her entire body causeing her ears to flatten to her skull.

"Look there it is!" Kitty shouted.

A long dark green snake like creature appeeared it was smaller then the Legacy. "Doctor!"Amelia shouted.

When he looked her she yelled , "What do we have to worry about now?"

"Well Captain like any dragon they breath fire!"

"Abasive actions mister Turnbuckle!" Amelia screamed to the Helmsman.

"Aye aye Captain!"

Arrow yelled for everyone to put on their life lines.

then Kitty got an idea , "Hey Doc! what do Space dragons like to eat?"

"Well any type of meat -"

"Kay Britt c'mon!"

"Come on where?"

When kitty didnt answer she growled slightly but followed.

"Kitty why are we in the long boat bay?"

"Well you can drive one can't ya."

"Yeah but-why do you have a bag of raw meat?"

"We're gonna drive that thing away with alittle Bar-be-Que"

"Aunt Amelia will kill us..but whatever." Britt hopped into the long boat and started it up and Kitty hopped in and prepared the meat.

"Captain!" Amelia looked down and seen Andrew down below.

"What is it?"

"Captain where is Smith and Walker?"

Amelia looked aroud the boat franicly.

_'had they been knocked off no they were just here!' _

"there they are Captain!" Arrow shouted.

"What are they doing!"

"It seems their luring that beast away Captain!" Doppler said until Amelia gave him a withered look.

"Uhhh Kitty you sure about this?"

"Yeah I seen it in a movie one."

"Wait...What! How'd the movie end?"

"Ask later. Drive now."

"Fine , fine.."

"okay almost uh oh..Britt can you move now!"

"Well..no!"

"why?"

Britt held up the steering mecanisem that had broken off in a sharp turn.

"Uh oh." they both said.

"Why aren't they moving!" someone shouted.

Then suddenly a explosion was seen and the little boat was disinitraited.

"Britt! Kitty!" Amelia yelled.

'_No , No they cant be gone!' _

_**a/n clift hanger! thank Captainameliagirl for telling me about space dragons :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

Amelia stared off into the ethrium.

Arrow placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"its going to be alright amelia." He whispered as he felt her trimble.

Delbert herd the first mate, 'your a fool delbert there is oviously something between them..Your a door mat compared to him'

Then some one shouted , "Look!"

Amelia dashed over to the side of the bridge , "I dont believe it!"

On the back of the dragon was Britt and Kitty .

"Yahoo!" they yelled as the dragon stopped by the ship to drop them off.

"thanks buddy!" Britt said.

"here ya go boy." Kitty tossed it a peice of meat.

"how did you two do that? Delbert questioned.

"simple feed 'em." Britt said patting the creature as it flew off.

"Bridgette Shay Victoria Walker , Kitty Amelia Marie Smith my stateroom NOW !"

As Amelia turned on her heels Arrow stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder , "Remember captain choose your battles."

She knodded and went on into her stateroom.

Britt and Kitty knew they were in for it when she shut the door but instead her expression soften and she hugged them close.

"Aunt Amelia...we can't breath." Kitty gasped.

"what were you two thinking?"

"Well about how the Legacy wouldn't do any good on fire.."

"Kitty im serious."

"So is she.."

"I promised I would keep you two save but blast it all you dont make it easy on me!"

"We're sorry Aunt Amelia." Kitty told her.

"It's alright ...just please try not to do something reckless again..at least not on this voyage."

"okay.." Kitty started .

"We promise." Britt winked.

* * *

><p>Up in the shoruds the spider-like creature<p>

Scroop was thinking , _'the captain and First mate are close to them kids..I bet money they lil brats are Arrows...the other ones are the captains..hmmmm Well just have to see what I can do about this...Silver says to wait..He's going soft...Ya gotta break 'em first...Ain't no way were gonna beat 'em until we break 'em.'_

He let out a dark chuckleand made his way into the gallies.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kitty , Britt , Andrew , Alexander and even Jim were out on the quarter deck. Jim ofcourse was cleaning.<p>

"So uh Jim..whats your story?" Andrew asked.

He looked t htem sighed and said , "It isn't a pretty one.."

"Meh we're all teens here." Britt pushed off.

"Fine..It's just me and mom back home..dad up and left when I was ten...so its just us..together we run her old inn the Benbow or atleast we did until pirate burnt it down looking for-_it_."

"Ah...Aunt Amelia also said , Doppler told her you got into some trouble back home?" Kitty smiled knowingly

"Really ? He's been running his mouth? yeah I did a few things..mostly tresspassing while riding my surfer.."

"Meh thats not that bad.." Alexander brushed off.

Jim stopped whiped his brow and said , "So...whats your stories?"

Andrew went first , "My mum stays at home..does the cleaning and such...while dad and I go out and hunt and then she handles the shop."

"My Mum and Dad own a bakery so I help them there.."

"Yum cakes!" Kitty said jokingly.

"Mine and kitty's story is the same , we live with our aunt and have since we were small."

"your parents walk out on ya?" Jim scoffed.

"No!" Kitty snapped , "For you're info our parents died! " and she stormed off.

Jim looked at Britt and started , "Look i'm sorry I didn't-"

"Well you didn't think to ask either did you? Our Father's died protecting our planet , our mother's became victems!" Britt tunred on her heels with out a second glance and she too went the same direction as Kitty.

* * *

><p>Amelia seen both her nieces go into their room and shut the door hard.<p>

Arrow looked over form the chart he was looking at , "Want me to handle it?" He asked.

Sometimes Amelia needed just alittle help when it came to 'teen things' and Naomi or Arrow were usually htre to lend a hand.

"Sure I've already hounded them once today." she smiled a small smile something she hadly did even in the company of her family and friends.

Arrow walked in there only to return momentarily. "Well what is it?"

"something you need to hadel Amelia."

"whats wrong?"

"It's about your brothers."

Amelia walked to the door and looked in...

'what will I say?'


	7. Chapter 7

"But papa! We didn't mean to!" Asher pleided with his father.

"Well I didn't mean to papa.." Natalia mumbled.

"You both knew it was wrong...I know what could happen if we need the life lines and ou knotted them up!" Both children looked to the ground the knew their father took the safety rules VERY seriously.

"As punishment you two are grounded for the day."

"But papa!" they both protestied.

"Enough!" He snapped and turned and left shutting the door.

"Hey Arrow wheres the kids?" Kitty asked . They haddn't spoken to the cabin boy since the last conversation . they didn't Dare tell Amelia though and didn't tell much to Arrow.

"their in trouble because of the life lines."

"oh..."

"Mister Scroop! Stop bothering the other crew members and get back to your deuty." Arrow repremanded the mantavor.

Scroop turned around and glared the first mate down Kitty stood there too ready if anything happen , "Yesss sssir."

He stalked away.

"Boy Arrow you know how to tick them off."

"Indeed Kitty I can."

Later that evening it was dinner time. "Aye Scroop?" Silver called. "What do you want ssssilver.."

"Me cabin boy is busy...take dis to de cap'm and de officers." An dark thought entered Scroops mind. "ssssure Sssilver I'll do it."

'I'll show that worthless lump of rock...them bratsss are hisss he caresss for them kittenssss to. I'll get them all I'll kill him from the inside out..'

That night Asher and Natalia came to their father. "p-papa.." "Yes son?" "We don't feel good."

"Come here." Arrow felt of his children foreheads."You are running quite the fever."

Natalia got up in her father's lap and fell asleep nearly instantly.

"Come on lets get you two in bed. "He said picking Asher up as well. After tucking them in their beds he went to speak to Amelia.

Once he entered the stateroom he seen Amelia writing on the papers about the voyage and Britt and Kitty sitting over on the side both looking exhausted.

"Don't tell me you two are sick also." Arrow said grabbing Amelia's attention.

"They've both contracted a cold." Amelia said then added , "Also?"

"Natalia and Asher are ill captain ... but I do not think its the common cold."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure Amelia but I'm just going off my feeling my children don't go to sleep so easily no matter how bad they feel unless it's horrible."

"come on I'll check on them...Then we'll have Doppler to come in." Arrow nodded mutely.

"you two stay here and get some rest." Amelia softly ordered.

Britt had already fallen asleep so Kitty nodded her self before dozing off pulling her tail close.

Once in the children's room Amelia could tell instantly they were ill , both were sweating and both had hard raspy breaths.

Doppler cam clumsily in not to long after into the dimly lit room and examined them then stood up turning to the captain and first mate.

"Well?" Amelia asked harshly.

"Captain , Mister Arrow , I'm not medical doctor but from what I do know I believe these children have Thrax the survival rate isn't that good."

Both Amelia and Arrow gasped and looked at one another.

"Naomi will kill me." Arrow mumbled and he went to sit down and think weather or not to tell his wife .

"Captain..maybe it's wise to contact their parents-"

"You just did Doctor. Their names are Asher and Natalia Arrow...Arrow's only two children."

"So..I assume Naomi is his wife?"

"Yes she is...and quite the woman. She'll be devastated.." Amelia thought of her friend , as calm and easy going as Naomi was , nothing riled her up more then something happen to her children or husband.

"Alton." Amelia sat down next to him , "We'll make land fall and get them treated..but you have to tell Naomi. "

"I will once we make planet fall Amelia."

_'They are close..just not the way I thought.'_

'_How in the world could this happen..Dear God...why the children..." _


	8. Chapter 8

"you know what sucks.." Kitty asked her cousin.

"We're sick?" Britt said questioning .

"Well yeah but no...I can't taste my food..."

"Yeah me either.. I hate being sick." Britt replied eating on the broth Silver had made for them and had brought.

A knock at the door caught there attention.

"come in?"

Andrew and Alexander made their way into the room .

"We uh wanted to see how you were." Andrew said half smiling half blushing.

"and to bring more food!" Alexander said grinning.

Britt stood up and walked to Andrew.

"I made you something.." he smiled and brought out a wooden carving of a cat , ironic it was Britt's favorite animal.

"Thanks Drew! I love it!"

"It's chinese luck cat..I think.."

Alex rolled his eyes at his nervous friend , "Kitty I know how you love mum's carmel cheese cake...so I got silver out of the kitchen and ta da!"

"Carmel!"

"And , I brought the extra carmel."

"He tried not to eat it all." Andrew joked.

"Want some?" Kitty asked.

Alexander smiled , "I was hoping you'd ask!"

"Have you seen aunt Amelia?"

"Not in a while she went into the officers quarters and hasn't come out."

"something is up with the first mate's kids I herd." Alex mumbled while chewing.

"Natalia and Asher? " Britt looked at kitty.

"explains why Arrow came in here earlier. Or at least I think he did.."

"Well I geuss we'd better get out of here before your aunt gets here , I mean the captain." Alex winked.

But as they walked out Amelia was walking in.

"oh..uhh Good evening captain." Drew said as they quickly exited.

Amelia smirked at her nieces and started humming.

'_Seventeen ain't young no more...Not like it was before' _

"Having fun?" Kitty asked annoyed.

"I am Kitty thank you."

"Why wrong with the kids?" Brit asked worriedly .

Amelia's smirk faded and a serious expression played up on her features . "they're ill Britt , very ill."

"With what Aunt Amelia?" Kitty asked.

"thrax , girls we have to make planet fall A-S-A-P."

"How is Arrow?"

"He's holding Britt, thats all he can do." Amelia got up and walked over to them and felt their own foreheads.

"I think the bug you had is leaving."

"thank God for felinds immune systems." Britt smirked.

"Can we go see arrow now?"

"Alright Kitty just be carful. "

Arrow was sitting at the door of their bedroom unsure really what to do.

_'I should have listened to Naomi.'_

_"_Arrow?" he herd kitty's voice.

"Kitty , Britt I didn't hear you come in."

"they're gonna be okay Arrow." Britt sat next to him.

"I know." he smiled weakly , "thank you both."

"Meh if we could count the times you and aunt Naomi were there for us." Kitty brushed off.

"You two were there when she needed you."

After that they sat there in silence.

After landing Amelia allowed the crew twenty-four hours to roam after that they'd be left , due to the doctors said the children could be cured in that time span due to they got to them in time.

Britt ,Kitty , andrew and alexander were in a local tavern to grab a bite to eat and maybe a spot of rum or wine they were raised around both .

Balother the planet they were on was a major Naval planet. they were enjying them selves laughing and joking , the girls in their uniforms.

When they herd , "BRIDGETTA AND KATALINIA! Both of their ears shot up the sounds of their dis-tasteful first names. Britt's was usual pronounced Bridgette since it was easier.

they turned sharply to see a smirking , Blue/geen eye'd , black haired felind woman in her mid-thirties.

"Aunt Victoria!" they yelled.

A/n clif hanger mwhahahah!


	9. Chapter 9

"what are you two doing here?" Victoira asked once she let them go. They went on to tell her about the childrens illment and the voyage.

"A treasure hunt you say?" Victoria whispered in a very hushed tone.

"Yes aunt victoria he has a map and everything." Kitty whispered back .

One thing about Victoria she was fun yet stern much like Amelia only in her own way . Being a General in the royal navy did things to a woman, but after their mother's dealth Victoria had to play sister and mother and still be a teenager.

Their father , Timothy Smollet , was a strick yet kindly man whom nearly went nuts when his wife died then the loss of his sons.

"Maps do not mean anything Kitty , I'm surprised Amelia took the obligation ...as for the young ones how do they fair?"

"the doctor said they would be fine once the fever downs they can space again. Arrow's calling Naomi as we speak." Britt said.

"She'll be worried sick.." Victoria mumbled then ,as if for the first time, noticed Alexander and Andrew and raised an eye brow.

"and these are?"

"uhh these are our ropers , andrew and Alexander."

both smiled and reached out their hands but victoria only nodded.

"pleasure to meet you both...Girls I will go on now and see if I can find that sister of mine." She nodded to each one in turn hugged Kitty and Britt and got up.

"What was her deal?" Alex asked after Victoria left.

"she's not up to meeting new people." kitty explained.

"So..shes amelia's sister?..Makes sense.." Andrew smirked.

"Hey...they just were never around other's that often. " Kitty defended.

"no they're not." they turned to see Arrow had joined them the first time in two days leaving his children's side.

"Arrow!" all four exclaimed.

"im taking it the children are better?" Britt asked worriedly.

But when a gentle smile came on his face the all sighed with relife.

"There better then they were. We're out of the danger zone." He said sitting down with them and ordering a drink and saying , "I seen Victoria on my way in...she seemed in a pleasent mood. Truly."

"seemingly.." Kitty said getting a drink of her drink.

After a while of hearing the eithriums worsy karaoki singers , kitty whispered , "Bet we could do better Britt.."

"Oh yeah!" shouted a singer from the stage.

"then hows about a challange? You and yer friend against me and mine!"

"You're on!" Kitty shouted back .

"He is ? now wait a min-" Britt didn't get to even finish her sentence when kitty grabbed her wirst and pulling her up to the stage.

"Now if ya'll get more claps then we did earlier , then we'll but ya'll names up in our hall of fame an' your get all the money from tonight."

"Alright we got this!"

Britt started ,

_It's so rare to find a sister like you_  
><strong>Somehow when you around the sky is always blue<strong>

_The way we talk  
>The things you say<br>The way you make it all ok  
><em>  
><strong>And how you know<br>All of my jokes  
>But you laugh anyway <strong>

_**If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<br>Wherever you go in this world I come along **_

_**Together we dream the same dream  
>Forever I'm here for you<br>You're here for me  
>Oh ooh oh<br>Two voices one song **_

_**la la la la la la la la la la**_

_**la la laaa**_

_**If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<br>Wherever you go in this world I come along...**_

_**Together we dream the same dream  
>Forever I'm here for you<br>You're here for me  
>Oh ooh ho<br>Two voices one song  
>Oh ooh ho<br>Two voices one song **_

_**And anywhere you are  
>You know I'll be around<br>And when you call my name  
>I'll listen for the soooouund <strong>_

_If I could wish for one thing  
>I'd take the smile that you bring<br>_**Wherever you go in this world I come along...**_**  
><strong>_

_**Together we dream the same dream  
>Forever I'm here for you<br>You're here for me  
>Oh ooh ho<br>Two voices one song  
>Oh ooh ho<br>Two voices one song  
><strong>_

It was no surprise when the girls won , "how did yuns just do dat?" the oppsing man said.

"simple singing runs in our family." Britt smirked and they all walked out.

"amelia im worried."

"about what Victoria?"

"Bridgettah and Katilina"

"What about Kitty and Britt?"

"ameliaI found them in a tavern with two boys you were no where around."

"I sent Arrow to be with them."

"Lord knows how good Arrow is with kids!" Victoria snapped scarcarcasticly.

"Victoria no matter what happen back in war Arrow would risk his life for Britt and Kitty he's like a father to them!"

"He left to men to be on their own!"

"He wasn't in command! He went after me!" Amelia screamed back.

"He deserved to be repremeanded!"

"Saving MY life is worth repremanding a man?"

Victoria never would forgive Arrow it seemed among the men in Arrow's squadren was Victoria's fiance' Richard Becard.

"He was put in charge and left!"

"No Victoria you have it wrong!"

_The yearwas 210090 four years before Amelia got Britt andKitty. The Cattindog war was radgeing and fifteen year old Amelia and sixteen year old Alton under the command of twenity year old Victoria . _

_"Alright you lot I need you all to split into male and female bergades! " _

_"Seems like we're the only trained cadet in this Petti officer Arrow." Richard grinned hitting Arrow's shoulder and grinning ear to ear. _

_"Seem so Becard seems so." _

_"Let's do soe shooting son!" He grabbed his gun and aimed at the procyons like that the battle was on. _

_After a while they were under cover and a private came in. "Sir! " _

_"Yes?" The Staff Sergent replied Richard and Alton listened carfully. _

_"Squad 312 has been destroyed only one survivor whos been taken."_

_"Who is that son?" _

_"Pettiofficer Smollet." _

_Arrow and Becard gasped , "Arrow go." _

_"What do you-" _

_"Amelia needs you ,shes your best friend Arrow go on we'll be fine..." arrow nodded. _

_"I'll return as soon as I can." _

_While Arrow was gone a major strike hit the bergade and whiped them out not a survivor was left.._

_Arrow and amelia got back to the camp. "Alton..look!" _

_"No! It-it can't be!" _

_Arrow and amelia ran down to what was left of the camp. _

_"A-alton.." _

_"Richard!" Arrow knelt down by his comrades side and lifted his head up. _

_"Al-alton..tell...v-victoria...I love her.." _

_"You're going to tell her. Just hang on." _

_"N-no Alton you know b-better...Now the girl of yours ya know the nurse? Shes love you...marry 'er do me the favor get out of this mess...promise me that." _

_"I-I promise I'll do what I can..please hold on Victoria needs you Rich...I'm sorry.."_

_"D-don't be I told you to go..didcha get Mia?" _

_"He did.." _

_"T-take care of your sisters Mia...she needs you." _

_"I will rich..I will." she whispered._

_He cringed one time and slowly fell asleep. Alton and Amelia lower their heads and closed their eyes. Amelia's ears shot up , "Alton Look out!" Arrow turned around just before being shot by an ambushing squad of procyons. _

_Arrow and Amelia both shot each one down both being shot themselves and earnign them purple hearts and the green badge of honor..both left the navy and started on thier own ship the RLS Legacy four years later Arrow married Naomi and thus our story began..._

"That is what happen Tori...Arrow was ordered to find me...by Richard..."

"W-why din't Arrow tell me.."

"Would you have listened?"

"I think I need to appologies.."

"I think so too."

Naomi Arrow layed in bed snuggled under the covers reading a copy of _'Eat , Pray , Love.'_ Thinking of what her husband had told her about their children...she missed them all terribly. And prayed nothing would happen to them.

She put down her book and went to the balcony.

"God keep them safe , bring him home to me...keep my children healthy...this I pray." She looked out at the stars and remembered meeting him and Amelia for the first time. She brought him into the hospital room there on base he had sprain his wrist during a training run...

the cragorian girl fell instantly for him..He was persistant stopping by everyday just to ask her out for a date finally she agreed and it became one of the most amazing nights of her life. Then the war came and took him and her new best friend , amelia, away.

'May the past never repeat it's self..'

_**a/n alittle look into the past for yo uall in the song the italics are Britt the bold is Kitty bold and italics is welll oth them singing XD The song is 'Two voices one song' **_


	10. Chapter 10

"AmeliaI need totell you some thing you cannot tell arrow."

"What is it Tori ? "

"I talked to Naomi to tell her i'd be in Montressor ...she told me she was ill and wasn't sure why.."

"You dont want me to tell my best friend his wife is ill?"

"She didnt want him to tell him till he gets home. So i'm going to help her..please Amelia."

"I'll try Tori Im not making promises."

victoria hugged her sister goodbye.

"You sure you dont want to come with us?" Amelia changed the conversation when Arrow , britt and kitty , and the twins came up.

"No Amelia I think i'll meet you all back in montressor."

A few days later Amelia and arrow were in the captain quarters along with Britt and kitty who were playing with Asher and Natalia.

"got and three's?"

"Go fish.."

"that sucks.." kitty mumbled pulling her card.

"Arrow we should reach our destination as soon as tomorrow!' Amelia declared proudly.

"wow to think we live only three months away from it all along.."

"Quite we'll spend about and month or so on the planet exploring and collecting what we find."

"so we should be home in four months.." Arrow said somewhat sadly.

"I know you miss her Alton."

" I have a feeling something is wrong..she seemed distant with me...I love her so much amelia..."

Amelia thought hard on what she was about to say , "Alton I need to tell you somethi-" Suddenly the ship jerked andthrew them all to the floor.

"whoa!" Britt gasped.

"What the heck was that?" Kitty asked.

Arrow turned to his children and ordered them to stay in a closet in the bedroom.

"Doctor what is it?"Britt shouted over the sudden strong winds.

"The star it's gone surper nova!"

"Abasive actions mister turnbuckel!" Amelia shouted to the zirillian navigator.

"Aye captain!" He spun the ship away from the winds.

"ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFE LINES!" Arrow bellowed. Britt and Kitty went up on the bridge with Amelia to listen to what she wanted them to do.

"Britt help the doctor! Kitty stand by!"

"Aye captian!" they both shouted.

Thankfully they both had their hir pulled back , Britt's into a pony tail and Kitty had hers braided.

"mister Arrow secure those sails!"

"Secure all sails! bring htem down men!"

Andrew and Alexander dashed up the riggian along with the rest of the crew.

Suddenly a shadow covered the Legacy and they all looked to find a huge pieace of the star barreling right towards them. "Oh sh-"

"Kitty!" amelia snapped at her.

"I was going to say shoot..."

Britt and Kitty hugged one another causing Amelia to nearly laugh.

"Capteeeen the starrrrr!" ouns the look out shouted from the crow nest his many snake like eyes wide in terror. The Doppler gasped , "Its...devolving into a BLACK HOLE!"

"What the He-"

"Britt.."

"I was going to say heck captain ..."

"We're being...pull in!" Turnbuckel struggled with the wheel and was thrown over to the side.

"Oh. no you dont ugh!" Amelia grabbed the wheel with all her stength and froced it around. "Blast these wave the sudcently erratic!"

"No captain they're not erratic at all they'll be another in 47.2 second followed by the biggest megella of them all!"

Amelia got a wild look on her face , "of course brilliant Doctor! we'll ride that last megella out of here!"

"Amelia what do you-" Kitty started till Arrow interupted.

"All sail secured captain. "

"Good man! Now..Release them imediately!"

Arrow faltered for only a fraction of a second always trusting Amelia with his life , he slowly said , "Aye...Captain , You herd her men! Unferl those sails!"

"What!" bridbran mary shouted.

"But we just finished-" Oxy started .

"Tieing them down!" moron finished.

"Make up yer bloomin' minds!" Birdbrain shouted as they dashed up. Kitty and Britt didn't miss the glare Scroop gave Arrow.

"He is up to something.." kitty murmered.

"Yeah but as long as Arrow stays down - bloody heck whats he doing?" They noticed Arrow was now up there.

"Aunt Amelia we're going to help Arrow!" kitty shouted and before Ameia could protest they were half way up the riggain.

"Where is he?" Britt shouted.

"Over there!" Kitty used her tail to help her balance easier then her older cousin.

_'Thank you felinisa government for thinking I was too young..' _She thought pressing on down to the other side.

she was at the mast when a strong wind blew and there was a flash. She seen her aunt fall from the wind , getting her breath knocked out.

Looking back she seen Britt digging her claws into the wood.

"Arrow!" Britt shouted and Kitty seen why Arrow had slipped from where he was and now hanging from his lifeline trying to climb back up. "Hang on Arrow we're coming!"

Before they could ge thtere Scroop came from behind the sails.

He started to cut Arrow's life line But Kitty leaped on his back causeing only a knick to be placed ing the rope.

"Kitty!" Britt shouted and ran as best as she could to get to where her cousin was .

"Britt...help Arrow I got this."

"Arrow reach for my hand!" she shouted down to him . Arrow reached as far as he could . "I-i Can't!"

"yes you can , hang on!" She streached and nearly had him until she was knocked back into the mast beside kitty .

they didnt get up intime before Scroop pushed him back over and slashed his lifeline then looked at the other two , "You're next!" and climbed back down .

"Arrow!...Arrow!" they called looking down but no signed of their friend anywhere.

"Britt! Kitty!" Amelia shouted and they slowly climbed down as doppler was shouting about the last wave and Ameia telling everyone to hang on.

the entire ship grew dark as they drifted into the black holeBritt and kitty were standing close to Amelia they knew it was her because the scent of her purfume mixed with wine that she had with Arrow this morning.

_'Arrow..'_ how would Amelia take the news...

suddenly there was a boom and the Legacy shook with the force of the wave the rockets blasted soon they were back in calm space.

The crew cheered on Amelia and Doppler who had tumbled into the ropes flustered , "C-Captain o-oh my goodnes that was ... that was the most-"

"oh tish tosh...accually doctor your astronamical advist was most helpful." She smirked causing Doppler to falter more with the beauty .

"Well thank you I can help amandanomically - anamda- as-astronomicly. " he smack his forehead in defeat.

"Aunt Amelia." kitty tried to get her attention but Amelia payed no attention.

"Well I uh Congrate you mister Silver your cabinboy did and bang up job with those lifelines!"

_'that why he did it!' _Britt thought.

"All hands accounted for mister Arrow?...Mister Arrow?" Britt and Kitty cringed tears brimming in their eyes.

they herd a hiss and seen Scroop standing before their aunt. "I'm afriad misster Arrow hass been losst...hiss lifeline wass not secured.."

All eyes went to Jim.

"No ! no I checked them all!" he pushed his way through the crowd , to find Arrow's no longer there , "i did I checked them all ... I swear!" He pleadied with the captain.

Amelia glared softly at him then looked to the hat scroop gave her and cleared her thout.

"Mister Arrow was a ... fine spacer...Finer then most of us could ever hope to be..But...he knew the risks...as do we all...resume your posts...we carry-"

Asher and Natalia clutched on to Britt and Kitty very closely rivers streaming down their cheeks.

"Liar!" kitty yelled all eyes landed on the teen.

"He killed Arrow it was him! I saw him so did Britt he cut Arrows lifeline and pushed him to his dealth!" She pointed at Scroop.

Amelia looked at Scroop with narrowing eyes, "You!" She snapped her greif clouded her senses she had the nerve to shoot him down. Scroop was about to make a run for it when Andrew came up behind him with his bow drawn.

"You mister Scroop have been senstenced to the brig for the muder of the first mate!"

"I'm not sure about murder captain ... but very close. "

Everyone gasped and looked standing next to the edge of the ship was Arrow!

"PAPA!" both ran to their father.

"Mister Scroop your now sentenced to the brig so attempted muder of the first mate and lying to a commanding officer.."

"And hitting persons in uniform." Arrow added looking at Britt and Kitty.

amelia walked up to Scroop and dangerously whispered in his ear , "If you touch any of my family again I'll personally place you in the gallows!" Scroop had never feared a woman before but now was a different story.

Amelia made a motion for them to follow which they did.

In her stateroom she let out a frustraighted sigh. Arrow placed his hand on her shoulder ,

"It's alright captain."

"You almost died Alton!"

"Amelia it isn't the first time won't be the last." he shrugged off and stood up. Instantly Britt and Kitty ran to hug him. He gently hugged them back.

"Don't cry I'm fine all of you...Thank you two for coming to my rescue or I may not have made it."

"We had too..your liek a dad to us.." Britt smiled.

"Or a crazy uncle." Kitty added.

"Well you're both like my nutty daughters..or neices."

"Alright now you four run alonge it's been a long day." Amelia ushered.

"papa..you coming?" Natalia asked.

"I'll be along soon sweetheart."

After they left Amelia started , "Alton...what would I have told naomi?"

"Well I suppose a crazy pirate killed me Amelia.."

"Alton im serious.."

"So am I. Amelia you would know if it did happen but it didn't im alive as you are."

"Yes but-"

"Amelia as you said we know the risks...and we face them thats why we're spacers."

"i know but if I lost you I dont know what I would have done.."

"Moved on Amelia and help Naomi."

"Arrow...Naomi...Victoria told me she wasn't well."

"I figured.." he shook his head sadly.

"Arrow im sure she's alright."

"I know Amelia...atleast I hope.."

"She will if you don't get your fool self killed."

"I'll try not too " He winked and got up.

"Good night captain."

"Good night Mr. Arrow" As he exited Doctor Doppler came in .

"Uh C-captain I was wondering if you like to join me for tea?"

"Well Doctor .. Tea sounds lovely.." She smiled easily.

'_Good night indeed...' _


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Britt and Kitty got up and out early and seen jim running around with morph chaning after his boot. "come back here!" "Coke back here!" Morph mimicked. they watched him play a whak-a-morph .

not long after he chased morph into the galley Britt and Kitty seen a good portion of the crew go down.

"Let's go see what their up too. " Kitty said and they walked down and flicked their ears where they could hear everything.

they herd the hissing voice of scroop. "Who let him out!" kitty snapped.

Before Britt could say anything silver said , ""I says whts tha say! Dis obey my orders again like that stunt you pull with mister Arrow so help me YOU'LL BE JOININ' 'IM!"

"Joining him ? Arrow's fine? ...are they plannin' on killin' us?" Britt asked.

"Sssstrong talk but I know other wissse."

"You got something ta say Scroop? "

"Itsss that boy me thinkss you gotss a sssoft ssspot for 'im."

"Now mark me...THE LOT OF YA! I care 'bout thing and thing only! Flint's trove! ye think I'd risk it all for some nose whiping lil whelp?"

"what you guys doing?"

"Alex hush!" kitty hissed.

"ooh what wasss it now? Oh you got the makeings of greatsness in yassss "

"SHUT YER YAP!I cozied up to that kid to keep 'em off our scent..I aint gone soft."

"PLANET HO!"

"we have to tell aunt Amelia!" Britt said as the pirates looked at the planet.

"C'mon!"

when they got half way there they herd silver shout in pain and jim running towards them .

All five ran to the stateroom and burst in interupting a meeting , Amelia , Arrow and Doppler we having.

"Bridgettah! Katilina! what in God's name-"

"no time aunt amelia unless you want to be dead soon." Kitty shouted.

"Dead?" Amelia's green eyes were filled with curiosity.

"the crew aunt amelia they're pirates...silver is in charge!" Britt explained and Amelia shot up form her chair , the twins grabbed their father.

"pirates on my ship I'll see they all hang! Doctor familier with these?" she tossed delbert a gun.

"Well i've seen well i've read- " he pulled the trigger and nearly shot Amelia in the head.

"No..no i've not.."

Amelia rolled her eyes and the kids giggled.

"mister Hawkins defend this with your life!" Amelia said tossing him the map until morph grabbed it.

"MORPH GIVE IT BACK!" he pried it from his mouth then the pirates started melting the handle off of amelia's door.

Britt and Kitty took aim at the floor and shot a hole through it waiign till everyone jumped through and then followed them selves just as the door burst open.

Running down the halls Akex shouted , "Are they chasing us?"

Kitty looked back seen them very close and said , "Uhh just keep running!"

"thats what I was afraid of.."

Delbert was trippinn over his feet running on all fours for a moment then falling down the last set of stiar which Amelia picked him up and pushed him behind her.

"to the long boats quickly!" she shouted weldong the door shut as the pirates stood on the other side.

Amelia used her strength and pushed the latch open and ran and flipped into the long boat cocking her gun. Then the pirates burst into the room instantly taking aim at the retreating crew.

Then morph grabbed the map from Jim's pocket.

"Morph no!"

"Go on we're right behind ya!" Britt said jumping down behind him Kitty following.

Silver spotted the girls and yelled at his crew , "GIT DEM GIRLS , we'll take 'em hostage!" He smirked.

Kitty and Britt got cornered by three pirates who would have taken them if Doppler had not shot a large light fixture causing them to plumit to the earth below.

"did you actually aim for that?" Amelia smirked at him.

"You know actually I did?" Doppler looked confused.

"Aunt Amelia! look out!" Britt shouted.

Amelia pushed Delbert down as they were nearly shot .

Delbert watched for a moment as Arrow and Amelia shot at the pirates then down the Britt and Kitty. _'did they raise them ? Thats not possible..'_

Silver had reversed the switch to where the door was now shutting. "AH Blast it!" Amelia shouted then looked and to Arrow then to Delbert.

"Doctor when I say 'now' shoot the forward cable I get this one." Amelia knew Arrow had to watch his children.

Then Arrow gasped , "Amelia! Look!"

Amelia look and in horror of what she saw, Silver had Kitty by her tail and another pirate had Britt by the scuff of her neck.

Kitty looked at Britt and sighed , "Here's a bad thing about having a tail.."

Britt rolled her eyes and angerly looked at the pirates.

"Silver don't you dare bring harm to them or it'll be your head!"

"Are ye sure cap'm?" Ameila looked at him curiously then Arrow pushed her out of the way , "Amelia!"

A blinding flash came and groans we herd. While all the pirates were seeing if they got her Britt grabbed one of their guns and hit him with it , Kitty then turned around and dun her claws into Silver's flesh hand he instantly released.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch a girls tail?"

"Captain?" Doppler shouted.

"Im fine doctor...Arrow!" The first mate smiled weakly.

"Im fine." He smirked.

Amelia rolled her eyes and noticed they had to leave or be trapped and if that happen...Heaven help them.

She shot the cables shouting NOW! as she seen her nieces and jim leap in.

After getting sat down Jim smirked , "Well...that was easy."

then Doppler shouted , "Captain! Laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Amelia tried to stir them away but it was too late.

She and arrow to the blunt force of the blow but Amelia's side was hit harder , she cried out in pain clutching her ribs.

The ship now with no sail or motor started falling from the sky.

Then they skidded abit then finally flipped. Al got silent then Alex said , "a-are we dead?..Oh Gah snake!"

"Thats not a snake thats my tail you imbecile!"

"Oh.."

"wait wheres my funny acciented cousin?"

"It's not funny!"

"Found ya...ouch who pulled my tail?"

"Found ya." Britt smirked in the dark.

"Britt...we're friends and all but get off.."

"huh?"

Then Jim lifted the boat off them to revile Britt on top of Andrew."

"Oops sorry."

"Oh..Oh my goodness that was more fun then I ever want to have again.." Doppler sighed fixing his spectacles and maroon over coat.

Amelia chuckled darkly , "Thats not one of my..gosamer landings." She stood tried to fix her coat and fell down again on her knees in pain.

"Captain!" Doppler shouted.

"Oh dont fuss...just slight brusing a cup of tea and i'll be right as rain...Mister Hawkins ? " She looked at Doppler noticed it wasn't jim blinked and turned to jim .

"The map if you please?"

Jim smiled reached in his pocket and got the map smiling with pride...until it turned into morph..

"Morph..wheres the map! "

He turned into a coil of rope and the map .

"You're serious ITS BACK ON THE SHIP!"

"Arrow? You okay?"

"Eh..yeah Kitty I think so.. just a small splinter is all." Arrow had cuts up and down his left side and a larger shard of wood in his leg.

"ouch.." Asher said causing Arrow to chuckle.

"stifle that blob and get low! we got company." he twins ducked behind their father.

Then Amelia peered over the damaged long boat and said , "We'll need a more defensible position ..Mister Hawkins...Franks and Neverwood scout ahead.."

She weakly handed them each a flint lock balancing on her rifle.

"aye captain." they all three said and too toward the woods.

Amelia cried in pain and fell down with Doppler bracing her and lying her down.

"steady..steady now lets have a look at that."

"I'll be darned if you are!"

"please captain you're hurt."the doctor pleaded.

"aunt amelia...quit being so stubborn." Kitty whispered receiving a glare from her aunt.

"fine." she sighed heavily realizing how much energy it was taking for her just to remain conscious.

She gasped and grit her teeth as the cool breeze hit the injury sending chills through out her fevering body.

"Captain m-may I raise you're blouse up a tab just to see w-whats wrong.." he blushed.

"what he doesn't know she's wear a tank top ." Kitty whispered to Britt.

"right..now c'mon Arrow needs some help."

"alright then I geuss I need to remove this from my leg eh?" Arrow said slightly shaken .

Britt picked up part of the emergency cloth from the emergency kit under where Amelia was sitting.

"ready?" He asked and she nodded ,"good cause I'm not. "

He grabbed it and quietly counted to three and pulled gritting his teeth and pulled it out.

Britt quickly got the piece of cloth on it and kitty helped tie it off.

"thank you both.." he sighed and laid back.

"You're okay , right papa?" Natalia asked worriedly.

"Yes darling I will be." He smiled as she cuddled close.

"what about Aunt amelia?" Asher asked.

"I'm not sure Asher."

"she will be if she rests." Delbert said tying off Amelia's bandages.

"Aunt Amelia? Rest?" Kitty resorted.

Britt scoffed mimicking Amelia , "Why Katilina I rest when need be."

"you two can laugh at any time can't you?" Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"laughter is the best medication doctor." Britt informed.

"I see...So she is your Aunt?" He asked.

"Yes...see the family resemblance." Kitty smirked.

"Actually..No well you two look related."

"We take after our mums..hair color wise. But blue and greens eyes run in the Smollets."

The doctor remembered the Captain's beautiful jade green eyes.

"but uh seems you took both?" He pointed to kitty.

"Meh genetics are awesome right?" She smiled.

"Quite."

Then Asher ran up beside kitty . "She's my aunt too!" he defended.

Doppler looked confused and Kitty said , "He's Arrow's."

Arrow then slowly got up and joined them his children quickly moving close.

"Yours?"

"Yes Doctor they're mine." Arrow smiled.

Then it all made sense to Delbert he had thought that the were just two children like Britt and Kitty.

"but..what happen to your-"

Before he could finished a rustleing was herd in the woods... Kitty and Britt leaped up and steadied their guns for any pirate that dared to enter...

_**a/n if yo uall are wondering some of my TP infor come for the game battle of proceyon which my good friend , captainameliagirl , has given me the info on ;) **_

_**READ AND REVEIW :P**_


	12. Chapter 12

As the girls readied their guns something jumped out of the bushes and toppled them over.

"BEN no! Get off them!" Jim yelled.

"What is this thing?" Britt snapped.

"I'm BEN ...Bio-electronic Navigator!" Shaking their hands up and down excitedly.

"BEn No!" Alexander pushed him back from them.

About that time Amelia !" Asher said excitedly.

Amelia narrowed her eyes to see this 'robot' better.

"A navagitor? " she said quetly.

"You know what this is?" Kitty asked.

"Well yes and no..." She replied.

when they looked confused Arrow explained ,

"they were Navy experaments girls ... used over a hundered years ago...the project was proved ..a fail cause ships started being built with them installed."

"..Oh.." Britt said.

"more than likely Flint stole this one from the navy." Arrow intuned.

Amelia curse pirates under brealth and tried to sit up.

"BEN has a place to hide captain." Andrew informed her.

"Very well then ." Amelia got up slowly by her self bracing her self on her rifle then she fell back into Doppler's arms.

"Where are you going?" He asked then simply picked her up in his arms.

"Doctor...what...are...you ...doing?" she gasped painfully.

"You cannot walk captain thats clear." and began walking.

Amelia made no more protests just fell asleep in the Doctors arms surprising to all.

The boys didn't tell them the terrain was horrible lots of bumps , tree roots , and rocky hills to climb.

Doppler noticed how hard she was breathing and a fresh bead of sweat had risen on her brow.

He looked at the rest of their situation , Arrow was limping stopping every so often his children staying very close.

BEN was chatting rapidly to Britt ad Kitty or any one who was listening Andrew and his bow out and in his hands Alex standing very close fingering the flintlock Amelia had gave him.

He seen Jm actually talking to the other boys in a more friendly manner not so defiant as he'd been months before.

"D-doctor?" His thoughts were pulled back to the injured captain in his arms.

"Yes captain?"

"H-how far are we till our destination? "

"Not too far now captain I assure. "

"I'm not heavy for you...am I?"

"No dear captain , I may be a land lover but I am still a man in some sort of a good physical condition . " He smiled gently.

"Very well then." she cuddled back down .

Sleep well captain.." he whispered.

The sun had settled in the horizon getting ready to draw the day to a close when they arrived at BEN's tower.

"pardon the mess people you'd think in a hundred years I'd have dusted a little more..often... " BEN said picking up some pink spotted bloomers and trying to hide them .

"Awwww isn't that sweet I find old fashion romance so touching don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?" BEN brought fourth two bubbling cups of oil as Doppler laid Amelia gently back on a mossy metal rock causing her to wake and look at him with pain filled eyes.

"Oh uh ew...no hanks we don't drink.." Doppler started.

"Huh speak for your self ." Kitty scoffed about their aunt Britt elbowed her in the side.

"And we're not a couple." He smiled down at Amelia who was smiling back he quickly looked away clearing his throat which cause Natalia and Asher to laugh.

"look at these markings." Delbert changed the subject.

"The same identical as on the map...I'd bet these are the hieroglyphic remainings of an ancient culture. "

"Mister Hawkins!" Amelia rasped , "You and the others stop anyone who tries to approach!" then she flinched in pain and laid back.

"Yes , yes now listen to me , no more giving orders for a few mili-seconds , and lay still."

"Very forceful doctor go on..say something else." she smiled.

But before he could reply BEN shouted , "HEY LOOK IT'S SOME MORE OF YOUR BUDDIES! HEY FELLAS ! WE'RE OVER HERE FELLAS!"

"BEN get down you nutty bot!" Britt shouted as they all ran with their guns to shoot back .

"Stop wasitin' yer fire!" They herd Silver shout .

"Jimbo? If..it's alright wit de cap'm I'd like jus' a short word with ye...No trick jus' a lil parlarva."

"Come to bargan for the map...doubtless pesalential ugh!"

"Captan." Delbert said warningly.

that means he thinks we still have it." Jim smirked and jumped out.

"papa?"

"Yes Natalia?"

"Will everything be alright?" she looked him straight in his eyes.

"I-I don't know darling.. pray it will be. "

She nodded seemingly understanding her father's worry.

"How old are you?" Delbert asked .

Asher jumped up proudly , "I'm nine!"

Natalia jumped up as well , "I am too Asher!" Placing her little hands on her hips.

"I'm still older Natalia!" He argued back .

"By five minuets!"

"Don't you two start that agin" Arrow shook his head.

Delbert laughed lightly as they quietly sat down next to Arrow.

"And you two?" Delbert ask Britt and kitty then added , "Or will there be an argument?"

"We're not twins doctor." Britt laughed.

"Y-your not? "

"uhh no? Not even sisters." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Well I assumed-"

"We're cousins...it's fine we get it from time to time "

"I see-"

then they herd Silver shout , "I'LL USE THE SHIPS COANNONS' TO BALST YE ALL TO KINGDOM COME!"

"oh joy.." Kitty mumred as Jim jumped back into the tower and walked to the back.

Some time after dark Amelia woke up again with her nieces sitting at her side along with Delbert.

"Gentlemen...ladies...we...m-must sat together and...and..ugh"

"And what ? We must stay together and what!"

"Doctor..you ... have the most...wonderful eyes." Amelia said dreamily and fell back into her fevered slumber.

Delbert stopped , looked at her then to everyone else , "she's lost her mind!"

"Well you gotta help her!" Jim insisted.

"Dang it Jim im an astronimer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor just not that kind of doctor...I have a doctorate you can't help people with a doctorate you just sit there and your usless!" he sighed franicly and placed his face in his hands.

"It's okay doc...It's okay.." Jim patted his shoulder.

"Yeah Doc Jimmy know exactly how to get out of this Jimmy just has this knowlage of things...jim...anythoughts at all? "

Britt nor Kitty payed attention after that just watched their aunt. Ofcourse through out their lives with Amelia they had seen her injured but not like this.

To them it was like seeing your favorite comic book hero finally met their match.

Next thing they knew everyone was looking in a portal type and Jim , Alex, and Drew jumped through followed by BEN and morph after Delbert tried to stop them by saying the captain ordered...

"Well...we dont mind go on.." Britt rolled her eyes.

Arrow chuckled and soon closed his eyes as well leaving the twin , Britt and Kitty up with the good doctor..all wondering what the dawn held.

_**a/n this chapter is shorter than the others ^^; but I gotta little more roamance blooming no ? ;) Reviews lovelies**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was quit for the most partexcept for amelia talking in her sleep in fevered night-mares. Soon though her fever passed and she woke up meekly.

"Hey there sleeping beauty. " Kitty smiled.

"Oh hush you." amelia whispered smiling then looked puzzled and asked , "where is everybody?" She raised up as much as she could.

"The others went back to the ship Amelia." Arrow assured her.

"What the ruddy heck! I said for us to stay together! Alton you let them?"

"Arrow was kinda out of it like you aunt Amelia." Britt defended.

Amelia looked at him and asked , "you're ill?"

"Well...a bit..." he put off.

"Alton.." Amelia said warningly.

"Just a splinter...Amelia and a few cuts."

"You're lying to me...lets see." She was now sitting up seemingly the danger had passed.

"I'm fine...we're not doing this here.."

"Alton Arrow you will do so that is an order! Do you defie your comanding officer?"

Arrow huffed and shook his head the scene almost had Doppler laughing.

Arrow showed her the wound in his leg , "Blast it all Arrow that's not good."

Arrow chuckled , "I'll heal ." He said wrapping it back up.

"Same here."

Britt's ears shot up and she hissed , "Kitty do you hear that?"

Kitty moved her ear in the direction her cousin indecated , "Yeah..what is-"

Then they both whispered , "Pirates!" Before they could tell Amelia they were stormed .

"aye lookie 'hat we got 'ere." He laughed boastfully.

"silver!" Amelia growled her eye mear slits.

"aye Glad ta see us Cap'm?"

"Like a hold in the head you popus bild rat- ugh" One of the pirates forcfully hit her in her ribs causing her to collaps gasping for air.

"Captain! Don't hurt her!" Doppler yelled before he could even think.

"Aye Doc did we touch yer lass?" Doppler glared the most fearsome glare he could muster.

"Leave her alone Silver !" Arrow yelled over and continued , "Any many who would hurt a woamn is not a true spacer!"

"Oh aye Mista Arrow I be more-a man then you'd be knowin' ."

Arrow glared Silver down , "I's also know the way to stab a family man." Silver glanced over at the Arrow twins.

"you touch them Siler and I'll-" Silver had them all gaged before he could even finish.

"that'll keep yuns hushed." Silver said smirking.

"Wha' we do'n now cap'm Silver? "

"We're waitin' "

"On wha'?"

"Scroop to bring us some company."

* * *

><p>Once on the Legacy Jim had the guys split into different areas. Alex went below deck where BEN was and Andrew was on the quarter deck.<p>

"Disable a few lasor cannons what is the big deal ? All wegotta do is find one little wire and-oh mama..." BEN opened the main circut box to the ship finding a multitube of wires with-in.

* * *

><p>"Wonder what wire it is BEN?" alex asked.<p>

"No idea...Ooooh this looks nice!" Oce it was pulled an Alarm sounded off throuh out the Legacy.

* * *

><p>Jim had just gotten the map when the alarm went off .<p>

"That stupid robot and cookie boys gonna get us all-killed..." Jim stopped when he seen Scroop over head looming at hom and branished his claw like a switch blade.

"Cabin boy." He smirked and Jim ran full force back the oppisate way with Morph floating behind him.

Finally Jim made it to a cornor and redied his gun , Mprh had slown Scroop down by poking him in the eyes.

When jim come out of the corner with his gun aimed at Scroop the Mantavor froze then the lights suddenly went down in the ship.

* * *

><p>"Bad BEN bad...Fixing!"<p>

"Ah for crying out loud let me pick the wire!"Alex yelled and pulled one.

Suddenly the gravity on the ship was gone and everyone including Jim and Scroop was floating.

* * *

><p>Jim and Scroop floated through a grate in the deck andnow floating towards open space.<p>

Andrew ,wearing a pair of gravity boots his father made him , seen Jim in trouble and drew back the one thing he knew could with stand the anti gravity , his bow.

with the wind drag and everything he ended up just graizing Scroops shoulder before he could cut the rope to the flag in half that Jim was holding on to.

"Sssay hello to missster Arrow for me."

"what do you mean he's not even dead! "

Scroop just sneered and leaped for Jim , Jim jumped and kicked Scroop in the flag which had now snapped from the pole sending Scroop Screaming into open space.

"BACK YOU GO YOU NUTTY PLUG!" BEN shouted as he and Alex strgguled to get the gravity back on finally succeeding. Jim came to the ground with a thud. "You okay?" Andrew called up to him.

"Yeah i'll live...nice shootin'!"

"Thanks!"

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy sir...boy that wasnt so tough.."BEN said coming out with a bunch of wires wrapped around him .

"now what are we doin'?" Alex asked coming up behind BEN.

"Now...we're heading back..To get some Treasure." Jim smirked as he climbed down and they started heading towards the long boat bay unknowing what waited for them back at the tower...

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN :P <strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

Silver suddenly ordered his men to un-gag everyone but Arrow , it seemed as if some sort of punishment was being gave to the first officer. In all honesty Arrow didn't even seem to care proud of his defiance.

"What do you mean by this Silver?" Amelia asked not trusting the pirate.

Silver knelt down to her and whispered , "I'll not harm ye cap'm if ye will listen and give me what I want."

"you said that already. Now tell me the truth !" Amelia glared.

"Ye be not the trustin' kind ma'am dat will be yer down fall. " He stood up with out another word to her "Go ahead and un-gag 'im. we may see what we can git from 'em." He motion towards Arrow.

"May...We should listen Aunt Amelia. "

"Bridgettah ! Trust him? Trust a pirate? Have you forgotten what pirates have done!" Britt's ears flatten against her skull and she looked down. Arrow looked on thinking how wrong Amelia was to snap at the teen.

"Amelia , taking your anger out on everyone else is not going to help maters any! We all here have suffered from the devastation of pirates." Arrow said in a low yet stern tone.

Amelia sighed understandingly , "I'm sorry Britt truly ."

"It's okay.." Britt smiled but Kitty huffed , "Bloody pirates.."

"I'm sorry but I'm wondering...why is it you all hate them so much? I mean I do not like them but...They've never done anything for me to dislike them-"

"You want to know doctor? " Amelia snapped ,

"Pirates killed my family! Ransacked my father's ship took everything they could injuring my mother she later died from complications from those wounds Causing my father to go into a deep depression! Both my sister-in-laws were killed in their own homes! My nieces we're kiddnapped and held hostage for two days Kitty a mere baby Britt two years old! Then to finish it off they killed my brothers ,both of them, in a single strike cowardly back stab attack! Leaving me and my sister to raise their daughter's and take care of our father! That doctor is what they have done to me! And Arrow? They kiddnapped his middle child and tried to use him as navy ransom! When it didn't work they-they..." she sighed an angry sigh.

Natalia and Asher sadly looked at their father they had found out by accident , by listening their parents talking about him .

"I'm sorry I didn't know.." Delbert looked down ashamed.

Silver had herd it all , and knew the very pirates who did it...he was a mere cook at the time , but he seen Zachary and Henry Smollet fight for their lives and etherium and it was his captain who stole the Arrow baby..he didn't realize this was the same effected people he'd seen hurting By this time he'd been appointed First mate and secretly took care of the young baby.

He knew Arrow's wife Naomi he had sen her walking the streets looking , asking , begging...He'd seen her a couple of times just collapes to her knees and cry usually a man , he assumed was her husband would be there by her side and get down on his knees with her. He now knew who the man was..

* * *

><p><em>One time though she was with two young felind girls and two babies , she looked worn , Silver would tell it from where he stood at least ten foot away. She sat on a park bench and the girls ran off to play the woman watched them and the two sleeping babies glancing at each set time and time even.<em>

_"S'cuse me miss?" Silver , not yet a cyborg , stepped to her. She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Hello sir..may I help you?" "I's just lookin' at yer babies ma'am there lovely lil tots. "_

_"Ah why thank you they are a hang full at times though." She ran her hand through her nearly black hair._

_"Aye I bet , especially if yer on ye own."_

_"OH ..no ! Im not on my own I have my husband to help me."_

_Silver looked around , no man in sight._

_"He works for the navy..and our friend are there today working." She said hinting towards the two felinds._

_"ah now what be worryin' ye?"_

_"pardon?"_

_"Ma'am I may not have much luck in the woman department but I do know when one is worried.."_

_"Well you see my child was kidnapped and-well...we're getting word that is the navy doesn't pay he's going to be-" she covered her face with her hands crying slightly._

_Silver reached out a hand and placed it on her trembling shoulder , "say now i'm sure yer husband is doin' all he can.."_

_"Yes..I know." she whipped her tears away as one of the twins started crying , "Hey little one it's alrihght , mum's here." She said cradling the baby , whom was in a dress so he assumed it was a girl._

_As soon as the baby went off to sleep the two little felinds came up to them , "Aunt Naomi! Aunt Naomi! " and curly haired one was shouting._

_"What is it Britt , what's wrong?"_

_"We gotta show you something!" The one with straight hair shouted ._

_"Well what is it?" she smiled._

_"We gots a baby bumble bee!" They held up a jar with a little bee inside._

_" Kitty , sweetie...that is a honey bee..."_

_"no! a baby bumble bee!" the one she called Britt declared smiling._

_"Alright.. well don't you think it's mother will miss it?" the little ones missed the pain in her voice._

_"Yeah..I guess so. But we wanna pet." The little straight hair one , called Kitty said twisting her hair._

_"Tell you what..Let it go and we'll talk you aunt into letting you two have a pet...sound good?"_

_"okay!" they both said and trotted off to relise the creature from there trap._

_Naomi shook her head , "Their aunt is going to kill me now." she laughed lightly._

_"Aye Mrs. ?"_

_"Ah Arrow , Naomi Arrow." She smiled and extended her rock-like hand._

_"john Ma'am." he shook her hand. "Well I'd best be goin' ma'am things ta do..pleasure meetin' ye."_

* * *

><p>"Same to you mister John."<p>

silver snapped back to the present when he herd a crewman shout , 'there comin' we gott hide!"

"Gag dem up again! Don' need anyone tellin' our presents."

Soon jim come through the portal with Alex , Drew , Morph and BEN right behind, BEN was last.

"doc! Doc wake up I got the map!"

"Fine work Jimbo..fine work indeed!" the figure Jim thought was the good doctor turned out to be Silver.

He looked around to see the pirates holding his friends at gun point bound and gaged.

Jim tried to make a run for it but was grabbed by three pirates.

Silver chuckled , "Yer just like me jimbo..ya hates ta loose!"

Silver tried to open the map and failed , Jim shaking his head at the cyborg.

"Open it!" Silver demanded thrusting the map at Jim.

"id get busy." Silver threaten pointing a gun at Britt and Kitty , causing Amelia to falter.

Jim glared at Silver and open the map causing a trial to lead form it.

"tie 'em up and we-"

Jim closed the map , "ya want the map..Your taken me too."

Silver took a deep brealth and said , "WE'll take 'me all!"


	15. Chapter 15

Silver's pirates loaded everyone into the longboat and followed the laser light until it reached a wooded area. Silver ordered them to get out , except for Amelia , Doppler , Arrow and the twins. At first Britt and Kitty didn't budge.

"I said git out!"Silver ordered.

Britt looked at him through a strand of curly bangs then to Kitty confused.

"why do you want them?" Amelia yelled down at him as her nieces were dragged down .

"Jus' in case you git any ideas cap'n."

They looked back at their aunt and Arrow , Arrow had a look of worry which they figured their aunt's face and they stepped into the thick forest .

"You okay?" Alex asked Kitty.

"Yeah I guess ."

"Well can I ask you a question?"

"sure?"

"Well I was wondering if we get out of this...Would you like to be my girl?"

"Your girl?"

"Yeah ya know girlfriend..like date me?"

"Well I dunno-"

"I think your cousin's ready."

They looked to see Britt and Drew walking very close nearly hand in hand.

"Why not ." she smiled.

He grinned broadly , "Great!"

"Bet they think we're dating." Britt whispered to Drew.

"Well... We could fix that."

"Say what?"

"This isn't the time for the place but...I really like you."

"Well I 'like' you too."

"So we...are?

"We are." she smiled slyly.

The BEN interrupted , "Ya know I can se my life passing before my eyes..at least I think it's my life...WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDROID NAMED LOUPAI?"

"BEN!" Jm hissed, "This isn't over yet."

Then Silver shouted , "we're gettin' close lads! I smell treasure awaitin'!" Then gabbed Jim by his shirt collar , and turned his mechanical arm into a sword and cut through the rest of the bamboo type plants.

Then it reviled a cliff and the map closed shut.

"I SEE NOTHING ONE GREAT BIG STINKING CRANK OF NOTHING!" one pirate shouted which turned out to be Onus.

"What's goin' on Jimbo?"

"I-I don't know I can't get it open!" he said trying to get the map to open.

Bird brain mary said , "We should have never trusted this boy!" and pushed Jim over.

"Watch it!" Kitty shouted and the four went to help him.

"Hey...look here.." he said and brushed back some moss.

"It look like the map." Britt said.

"Well what are you waitin' on...Christmas?" Kitty said excitedly.

Jim smirked and put the map in the hole. Thunder rumbled and a fifty foot triangle appeared and a holographic version of the map appeared.

Jim started pressing random ones a smile of pleasure on his face , "So that's how Flint did it! He used this portal to travel the universe stealing Treasure!"

"But where'd he stash it all!" Silver pushed pass Jim and started randomly picking places.

"In the center of the-" BN started to ramble.

"n the center of the mechanism! What if this planet is the mechanism and all the treasure buried in the center of this planet!" The pirates picked up pic axes and shovels trying to get into the ground with failure.

"Well how in Blue blazes do we get there!"

"Simple..you just gotta open the right door." Jim pressed the one with Treasure Planet.

Everyone stepped in slowly and gasped.

"the loot of a thousand worlds!" Silver gasped .

The pirates cheered and ran to check out the treasure.

Britt reached into her blue officers' jacket and pulled out five little sacks and handed one to each one. "Stuff it." she for told.

Then Jim spotted a ship , "C'mon...we're not leaving here empty handed." Britt and Kitty placed their now filled sacks in their jackets.

"Ya know I got this odd feeling its nagging me at the back of my mind...Oh a mind is a terrible thing to lose! "

"Captain Flint!"

"In the flesh! Well sorta with out skin..organs or anything that resembles flesh thats not there.." BEN said.

"Gross!" Britt made a sicken face.

"wow... he loved his treasure didn't he.." Kitty mumbled.

Jim looked at the body closely and seen in his hand something that looked like a memory chip.

"Ben I think I just found your mind! hold still!"

"Jimmy your hands are very cold back there and- Whoa! Y-ya know Jimmy I was just think-thinking IT'S ALL FLOWING BACK ALL MY MEMORIES! RIGHT UP TO WHERE FLINT PULLED MY MEMORY CIRCUT SO I COULDN'T TELL ANY ONE OF HIS BOODY TRAP!-speaking which.."

the enitre core began shaking. "flint wanted to makesure no one could steal his treasure so he rigged th entire planet to blow...HIGHER THEN A CLOPISIAN KYTE!"

Jim dashed unther the dash of the ship , "Go back , help the captain , doc and Arrow , if im not out in ten minuets leave with out me!"

"I'm not leavin my buddy jmmy!" He pulled an angry jim out.

"Unless he looks at me..like that...Bye Jim!"

"You guys go to!"

"No , I'm staying!" Britt shouted .

"Me two!" Kitty smirked.

Alex and Drew looked at him and both sighed , "Geuss we gotta help BEN eh?" Alex smirked.

"Yeah..." Jim smirked.

"good luck Bro!" Drew said as he jumped down and ran to the portal with Alex right behind.

Back on the long boat Amelia , and Delbert were talking .

"Ya know..All my life I dreamed of an adventure like this..I'm just sorry I couldn't have been more helpful to you."

"oh don't be daft..you been very helpful...truly. "

"i feel like such a useless weaking...with abnormally thin wrists. Excuse me bruitish pirate?"

Meltdown burped.

"Is it just me or is your body to masive for your teeny tiny head or is , your head to teeny for your BIG FAT BODY!"

Meltdown grabbed Delbert by his shirt collar.

"I PUMLBE YOU GOOD!"

"Yes! Yes im sure you will but I have one more question...I this yours?" He pointed a gun on Meltdown.

"uhhhh.."

hfgierfiehv

"YES! we are so outta here!" Jim declared when he got the ship started.

Britt and Kitty high-fived him.

"Ah JImbo , Kitty cat, Bri , The all turned sharply and seen Silver had climbed on.

"Aren't you the work of many wonders"

Jim grabbed a sword and Britt and Kitty drew guns from their coats.

"Get back!" Jim warned.

"I like yuns lad but I come to far ta let ye steal me Treasure." he progressed on he teens with an evil look in his eyes.

Then a laser his the ship and knocked them all off.

Britt grabbed on to the ledge , Kitty Grabbed her by the waist , Jim grabbed the ledge.

"Kids! Reach to me now! Reach!" He yelled at him still trying to hold on to the ship with one arm and trying to save the cabin boy with the other.

"so...this is how we die?" Kitty shouted jokenly to Britt who rolled her eyes and with her felind flexability was able to raise me on the ledge.

"okay kitty go ahead and climb up ."

Using her like a ladder Kitty was easy to manover back on to the ledge and help pull Britt back on as well.

They seen Silver let go of the boat intime to grab Jim's hand and pull him back on. The four watched as the ship was destroyed along with the last of the treasure.

As they ran out of the core Jim shouted ,"silver! you gave up-"

"Just a life long obbsession Jim..I'll get over it..."

"Aloha Jimmy , Kitty , Britt!" They looked up to see BEN on the bridge of the _Legacy_ and Doppler was driving.

"Hurry people we only have ten minuets and 45 seconds till planet's destrution!"

"Now you're doing fine Doctor gently . GENTLY!" Amelia directed.

As soon as there boots hit the deck Britt and Kitty dashed up to the bridge.

"there you two are! Had me worried!" Amelia said from the floor of the bridge.

"where were you?" Arrow asked leaning against the mast.

They both looked at each other and said , "Ask us later!"

Silver tried to flirt with Amelia again only to be shot down...again.

then a peice of planet his the main mast and caused the engines to be down to thirty percent.

Then Jim had the idea to ride back and shoot through the portal through a make shirft surfer he and Silver made.

amelia and Delbert were fussing on how to drive the ship , the twins were clinging to each other and Arrow was shaking his head.

then BEn started counting down ,

5...4...3...2...1


	16. Chapter 16

When they opened their eyes Britt and kitty seen they were back in Montressor's galaxy...after four months they all were home alittle worst for wear but alive. Amelia stood up slowly and got so happy she and the doctor shared in a hug causing britt, kitty and the Twins to giggle. The two broke apart blushing.

"w-we made it." Delbert stammered.

"Yes .. now come alonge lets go congradulate young mister Hawkins. " she said as they all made their way down to the young rebel has been .

"Ludacris...but effective. I'd be honored to recamend you to the Interstellar Academy , they could use a man like you!" Amelia declared with a small smile.

"Just wait till your mother hears about this!" Delbert cheered then said , "We'll just down play the life threatening parts."

"But thats the entire adventure Doctor." Britt said with a cheeky grin Kitty elbowed her playfully.

"Jimmy that was, UNFORGETABLE! I know you don't like touching big guy but get ready cause I gott hug ya!" Ben yelled and Jim grabbed him up into a hug.

"Awh hey you hugged me back! awh I promised my self I wouldn't cry! WAAAAA!" Ben cried loudly then said quietly , "does any one have a tissue ?"

"Sure, here." Delbert offered.

"thank Doc!" He handed Delbert back the oil spained cloth.

"I uh...alright...no problem.." Delbert flashed a uneasy smile and looked to the lovely captain standing next to him.

"Captain? May I?"

Amelia moved over to where he was, "Yes Doctor what is it?" She whispered her emerable green eyes full of adoration and question.

"W-well captain over the course of these passed four months you've caught m-my attention and I was wondering if you'd like...to go out for coffee or dinner..."

"Doctor...that actually sounds grand."she smiled to a relived doctor and she looked seen no one wasn't looking and kissed him on the cheek then back to all business once more when she seen Jim .

"Mister Hawkins where is that scoundrel Silver?"

"Sorry ma'am but he got away..I couldn't stop him.."

"Blast it all!" she cursed under her brealth.

"You never tried ... did you?" Kitty said when their aunt stormed off.

"I don't know what you're tlalking about.- the kid!" Jim yelled and ran below deck.

Britt and Kitty both looked at each other and said , "Kid?" And followed Jim with Alex and Drew not far behind.

"Kid you down here? "

"right here.." Aander said coming out from behind a barrel he seen the ohters and jumped.

"Hey it's alright lil' dude we're not gonna hurt ya. " Drew smiled.

"How long has he been on here?" Britt asked Jim.

"The whole voyage.."

"Aunt Amelia will be ticked.." Kitty shook her head thinking about her already irritable aunt.

Jim smiles sheepishly , "she doesnt have to know..."

"Well How do you-"

"what are you five doing down here?" Arrow's voice came.

"Uh Arrow...hey.."Britt and Kitty stood infront of the young craigorian.

Arrow rolled his deep brown eyes and said , "what are you all hiding."

"Not a what...but a who."

"A who?"

"a who." they moved so the first mate could see.

"A who...I see." he knelt down to the frighten child .

"It's alright , no one here is goigng to harm you little one , What's your name?"

"A-Aander sir...What's your name?" he piped.

Arrow smiled gently , "My name is Alton Arrow , I'm the first officer on this ship. and I think it best you meet our captain." Natlia and Asher stuck their heads out from behind their father and looked at the other child.

Amelia wasn't to pleased that Jim kept Aander secret from her but got over quickly and decided they'd help the child from a home .

"You remind me some what of my son Asher." Arrow smiled.

"Really sir?"

"thats right..."

"where ever my father is...I hope he's like you."

Arrow eyed the young boy, "maybe so son maybe so."

Once back on Montressor space port they were met by Sarah Hawkins , Victoria and Naomi .

Naomi smiled and kissed her husband then hugged her children. "How are you feeling dear?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm fine..better then that accually. "

"oh?" he asked question in his eyes.

she leaned closely and whispered, "We're goign to be new parents again.."

"W-what?" Arrow's eyes went wide .

"Yes Alton in about..." Naomi paused to jokenly count in her head and continued when she found the answer , "Four months we'll have another little one."

After the shock wore off he smiled and held her close and the two shared in a kiss.

Just then Jim came up with his mother Sarah.

"Mom this is Captain Amelia , Britt and Kitty , Alex , DRew and the guy over there having a private moment is Mister Arrow , the First mate.

Arrow looked up and had the grace to blush and rub his neck . "Alton Arrow ma'am." He said once Amelia had introduced her self.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." The brunette haired woman smiled and looked at Naomi then to Jim.

"I dunno her.." Jim bushed.

The criagorian woman smiled , "My name is Naomi Arrow , Alton is my husband." She jokenly elbowed her husband then said , "these are our children Asher and Natalia. "

Natalia smiled and looked down a her feet with a shy smile Asher jumped out from beside his father and proudly stated, "I'm Asher. My sister is shy but I'm not."

Naomi rolled her eyes placing her right hand behind her back rubbing it unknowingly.

"Nice to meet you both. They're both lovely."

"Thank you ." she started fixing the bow on Natalia's hair.

And you are?"

"General Victoria Smollet ma'am I'm the captain's sister."

"And we're random people." Kitty stated.

"You're right we picked you up on the side of the road." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"these are our nieces Bridgettah and Katlilina."

"Britt and Kitty works better." Britt corrected her aunt causing Sarah to laugh.

"Alton , there's something attached to your coat dear." Naomi said curiously.

Arrow looked down to se Aander.

"Oh mama this is our new friend Aander." Natalia said grabbing her mother's long skirt.

"Really now , What's your name?" She knelt down slowly.

"Aander.."

"Ah well I am Naomi."

"We're going to help find his parents Naomi." Alton said when she stood up.

"Mrs. Arrow I feel rude not introducing my self earlier." Delbert said coming to her.

"Thank is fine I'm assuming you're the good Doctor that had the map?" Naomi stood only a head taller then Delbert making her a 6'5.

Delbert took her offered hand , "Yes ma'am , I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler."

"Naomi please ma'am is a bit to formal in my mind." she said looking at Amelia knowingly.

"and im Britt!"

"And im kitty nice to meet you." The two of them joked.

"Ah nice to meet you both really. " Naomi winked and they shared a hug.

"Well now I suppose that is our transport." Sarah said looking at the last transporter loading.

"See you guys around!" Jim smiled and picked up his bags Sarah too said her goodbyes and followed behind her son .

"Well..I suppose this is goodbye." Delbert said looking at Amelia.

"OH don't be daft doctor...We still have that dinner and..I wont be goign on and voyages...my first mates hurt." she smirked at Arrow's annoyed face then she flinched her self.

"Well...then i'll see for that." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Doctor..would my address and phone number help?" he blushed red and smiled sheepishly as Amelia wrote the details down and he did the same and he ran to catch up with Jim and Sarah.

"He's charming." Naomi said smiling as they began to walk.

"Yes..he is...

After being checked by the hospital and cleared to go home after a week , but not to space Amelia was sitting on a love sat next to Victoria and Naomi while Arrow sat in his recliner the three little ones were running around playing tag against Naomi and Arrow's wishes.

Britt and Kitty were going through their treasures they had gotten on Treasure planet.

"that stone is lovely Britt. It a dragon's fire stone found on Craigoria." Naomi stated amazed how one man could collect so many rare things.

"How do you know all this Aunt Naomi?" Kitty asked .

"I went to college on geology for a while. You were too little to remember. I took a few night classes before the children were born. "

"Well then college girl whats this?" kitty joked handing her a stone.

"Hmmm this my dear is the ethrium blue star stone. again like the other super hard to find. ou also have a moon stone in the pile."

"What's special about it?" Britt asked.

Naomi stood up and walked to the window ushering them to follow her.

"Now you see in the dark its blue..like the moon?"

"Yeah?" Kitty said questionally.

"Now what comes in the day light?"

"The...sun?" Britt slowly answered.

Naomi smile and rose the stone to the light it turned a bright orange.

"Whoa!" they both shouted.

"I had one as a girl my papa brought in from a voyage. "

"what happen to it?"

"My borthers were wrestling and it was knocked off it's perch and broken ." Naomi told sadly.

Britt and Kitty looked at one another and smiled they had an idea.

"Well I do suppose I'd best make dinner now. " Naomi slowly rose and walked off to kitchen.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty asked her cousin smirking.

"If you're thinking about something for Naomi then yes."

"Let's go."

The two of them quietly up the stairs and two doors down to the master bedroom. they walked to the large oak four post bed and over to the left side where they knew Naomi slept and placed the moon stone on the satin pillow.

Just then they seen the front gate open and Dopplers carriage come in. When you first entered the gate you could go straight to go to Amelia's or to the left to go to Victoria's or to the right and up the hill alittle ways to the Arrows' .

"C'mon Delberts here." Britt said .

"Oh this is going to be good.." Kitty smirked and the two walked down the stairs.

a/n well this is some kind of cliff hanger much more crazness coming next chapter :D


	17. Chapter 17

Delbert walked into the house once Victoria opened the door .

"Ah Doctor Doppler come on in your a little early for dinner." Victoria released a tiny hint of a smile show but her turquoise blue eyes were cold and not as inviting as Amelia's. But Amelia had once told him that her sister had been scorned more than once. She was lovely though short curly hair that barely touched her shoulders that was a dark chestnut brown nearly black color.

Her skin was the same warm tan as her sisters and the shading on her upper face too was there in the turquoise shirt she was wearing he could see spots like the ones Britt wore.

"Well Mrs. Smollet -"

"Victoria will suffice please."

"Victoria... any how my father always told me to he early rather then late you never know what you might miss."

"Quit pestering the man Vic and let him in." Arrow came in bracing on a cane.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him slightly playfully .

"Only for sport Alton nothing more."

"Your 'sport' has been known to kill people , Victoria...Come on in doctor we're all in the family room."

Delbert listen to the two of them as they walked down the hall way in the parlor .

"Alton , you know better."

"Well I've known you long enough Vic to know your sport."

Victoria only shook her head and walked on in.

"Make you're self comfortable doctor , excuse the mess we have five little ones running around." Arrow said smiling.

"What about Britt and Kitty?" Delbert asked sitting by Amelia.

"Oh he included them." she smirked and sat up a bit she was wearing a blue shirt and white capris with the legs cuffed a bit at the bottom and black flats. It was funny not seeing she or Alton in uniform. Alton was in a maroon colored polo and black khakis and a pair of boots and was wearing square reading glasses.

"Speaking of the devils..." Victoria mumbled as Britt and Kitty walked down. Both wearing T-shirts and jeans with sandals. Kitty's was a Interstellar academy rifle team shirt it was white with gold and read letters and rifles in the middle with her last name. Britt was wearing what looked like a church group he assumed was their church which also said interstellar but not academy It was purple and had white lettering with her last name and FCA. Then he realized the base he was on was called 'Interstellar Naval base.'

"So uh those clubs your both in?"

"Well yeah I got one like kitty's she's got one like mine. Or well their similar. "

"Yeah but I like my guns more then she does." Kitty smirked.

"Yeah...i prefer to be on the sabor team..But I can't find that shirt." she looked at Ameliawho was looking at her nails.

"What their comfortable." she shrugged.

Delbert laughed and pulled at his green vest that was over a black short sleeved polo.

"I thought Mister Hawkins and his Mother were going to accompany you Delbert?"

"They are they had a few things to do here on the base first for Jim's schooling."

"Ah then he took my offer to interstellar?"

"Yes with pleasure and pride he's went o about it since we get back to Montressor."

"Good we need him ." Amelia said leaning back a little bit.

"I feel important now Captain." they looked up to see Jim and Sarah standing in the door way.

"We let 'em in papa!" Asher said jumping up on the arm of the recliner awaiting his father's praise.

"Very good son but you needn't always do that...alright?"

"okay!" he said and leaped off .

"Naomi? Dear , the guests are here." Alton Called.

The young woman stepped out of the kitchen door and smiled warmly, "I thought I herd new voices." she said while whiping her hands clean on her apron.

"You need any help dear?"

"No Alton you're going to sit right there like the doctor said." she smiled placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Well I-"

"No." she interuped his rebuttle.

"We'll help ya , Aunt Naomi ." Kitty said standing up .

"wont we Aunt Victoria?" Kitty said looking at Amelia and Delbert.

"Ah well of course." Victoria stood up and walked with them Sarah following.

"Papa!" Asher ran in followed by Natalia and Aander.

"Yes Ash what's wrong?"

"Nothing papa but we were wondering if we can show Jim our solar scooters please!"

Alton looked to see the kitchen door closed and smiled , "Come on. We'll all go."

Amelia and Delbert were all alone.

"Well...how have you been?"

"Considering my ribs are busted lung was puncher and am fractured...pretty swimmingly. " Amelia smiled weakly.

"Ah..I see im sorry."

"Not a problem doctor.."

"This sucks!" kitty whispered. all the woman were watching from the kitchen door.

"Leave them alone all of you it takes time."

"didn't take long for you Naomi. " Victoria smirked .

"Alton was a bit more...assterive. remind me to get him later for leaving." Naomi said going over to the stove and stirring the chowder in the pot.

"How did you and your husband meet?" Sarah asked while chopping the vegetables.

"I am a nurse for the royal navy he was hurt during a training excerise , sprained wrist nothing major after that he just kept coming around asking me if I'd date him..took about three weeks I finally said yes to get him to shut up , but...It turned out to the best choice in my life. We married a year later."

"Wait you're still a nurse?"

"Yes I am..on leave right now. Cause well." she placed a hand on her stomach smiling.

"What ya having Aunt Naomi?"

"That Britt is a secret for the moment , even from me." she winked.

"Britt c'mon this anti romance thing is killing me."

"Operation can you feel the love to night!"

"Not bad.."

"Meh it needed a name."

"okay..lets go." wiht that they dashed up the stairs with out being noticed and to the banisters above Amelia and Delbert.

"what is the plan Kit?"

"Well ,hold on." she said and dashed to Asher's bedroom and came back .

"okay ya know who Aunt Amelia hates spiders?"

"Yeah..? "

"Well look ." she presented a very realistic looking large yellow and red spider with black legs tied to some of Arrow's fishing wire then proceeded to kneed it through Asher's child sized rod.

"thats evil." Britt smirked darkly.

"thank you." Kitty proceeded to slowly drop it below to atop their aunts head both ducking out of sight but to where they could see.

"and frankly doctor the thought of the moutain of treasure still sounds ludacris- doctor are you alright?"

"Uh...C-Captain how do you feel about spiders.."

"Strongly dis-like them why?"

"Then hold on.."

"What?" Amelia then looked up and jumped over to Delbert.

"Good lord!" she yelled from atop the doctor.

"I'll get it! I'll get-oof." Amelia had nearly wrapped her self around his head.

Delbert took a book , must to his dis-pleasure and threw it at the spider then the girls brought it back up as if it died.

"I got it there there." she still clanged to him. By this time everyone had come out of the kitchen Bitt and Kitty were back down stairs and everyone from out side came in.

"Amelia a-are you alright?" Naomi asked as she got off the doctors lap.

"I think so."she sighed and stood up and looked at Arrow , "I believe exterminating you're house is in order Alton ." And went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to step out side a moment Naomi it's gotten hot in here."

"Alright Victoria...and you little monsters come with me." she said to Britt and Kitty.

Both grinned rather sheepishly and followed her into the kitchen , nothing got passed Naomi too often.

Delbert got up and went to the garden where he seen Victoria go the mystery surrounding her interested him even Amelia was more open.

He found her sitting in the middle of the rose garden on the fountain .

"state your business for following me doctor." she said not turning around to face him.

"No real reason General..." Her body relaxed and she turned around.

"Everyone has a reason Doctor weather they know it or not."

"You're right..may I as a question Ma'am?"

"I believe you did. but yes another one is allowed. "

"what brought you to be a woman general?"

"Ah..Truth be told I wanted to please my father. And I did...do."

"Abraham right?"

"Yes that is my father."

"What about Britt and Kitty?"

"I'm sure my sister has told you about our brothers."

"she did. why did you leave them with Amelia? she was nine-teen?"

"Yes and recently out of the navy..I'm still in."

"Is that why you never married?"

Delbert crssed the line , "MY life is NONE of your concern Doctor! you have no idea about me!"

"He died didn't he?"

"H-how did you-"

"You wear an engagement ring but you are single according to your neices."

"Yes..He died in battle I almost lost my sister and Alton that day."

"i'm sorry."

"Do not be..If Richard had not sacrificed himself , Alton would have never married Naomi , and Amelia wouldn't have met you they'd both be dead , Bridgettah and Katilina would be in an orphanage somewhere...I'd be married scornfully. He told Alton to lave and find Amelia and save her...he knew if they were ambushed none would make it...why just Alton I'll never know. They were like brothers , big brother and little brother...sometimes I wondered if he wanted him to marry my sister but thats just a wonder..she fancies you doctor ."

"Me?"

"Yes Amelia had never let a man do something for her in her life other then papa."

"I fancy her too."

"Oh I know...everyone knows but Amelia." He looked at the dark haired felind.

"Well I suppose we'd best head for dinner now doctor..to see what else awaits us.."

"i don't under stand? "

"You'll learn this family soon enough."

a/n no I didnt get to the dinner scene yet XD XD


	18. Chapter 18

At dinner a blessing was givin by Alton. Then they all sat down to a grand meal of turkey and all the fixings.

"So Mister Hawkins I assume you're preparing for you're stay at Interstellar? Starting in two days? " Amelia asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jim said scratching his newly shaved hair.

"You may board here if you'd like." Alton offered not looking up from his plate.

"Board?"

"Son , are you going to have the money to travel from here to Benbow Montressor everyday?" Victoria said.

Jim looked at his mother , "I never thought about that.."

"Well as Alton said , you can stay here ." Naomi said gently.

"I would offer you stay with me but these two already take up my rooms. " Amelia said pointing to Britt and Kitty.

"You guys go to ISA?"

"Yeah we're going to be third years so we're junior commanding officers." Britt explained.

"I'm gonna to to Interstellar one day!" Asher said while eating his mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full." Naomi scolded.

"Yes mama.."

"I bet you'll be the best thing the Navy has seen Ash." Jim smirked.

"He'll be something." Alton mumbled.

"Wait-thats means Kitty you were twelve when you entered?"

"Yeah..."she shrugged.

"You see at Interstellar it doesn't matter your age. Just when you enter but for battle reasons they want you thirteen and older..but I know a few people." Amelia grinned.

"Battle?" Sarah asked wide eyed.

"Ah not to worry they rarely take first years since...the accident of the KattinDawg war. When Alton and I were second years."

"We litrally had o train them as we went."

"But Sarah we're in peace times right now and I hardly see the proceyons attacking anytime soon." Naomi assured scolding her husband with a look.

"Naomi is right Sarah it's been sixteen or so years." Amelia smiled.

Victoria how ever stayed quite Alton noticed this and looked at Naomi who was looking at him , they both agreed mentally not to say anything right now.

It was the day before it was he first day back to interstellar the girls were packing even though they came home you always took a suite of clothes incase you had to rush off into war or a surprise training excersise.

"I'll get it!" Britt said from the foot of the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Britt where's your aunt ?"

"Oh hey Arrow! uhhh in the shower..why what's up? "

"Just tell her to call me. "

"uh okay gotcha."

"who was that?" Kitty asked lugging her suite case down the stairs.

"Arrow...he wants to talk to aunt amelia.."

"Oh..." Kitty sat on her suite case looking eager.

"No he didn't say why." Britt laughed.

"Awh snap.."

Just then amelia walked down her hair still wet , wearing a house robe over her loose fitting shirt and pants for her injuries.

"Who called Britt?"

"Arrow ,Aunt Amelia.."

Amelia rolled her eyes playfully "what did he want?"

"For you too call him ma'am."

"Hmm odd alright probably trying t talk me out of going to work tomorrow..you two need to head off to bed its nearly ten."

"Yes ma'am." both said then said their good nights and 'i love you''s and headed off to their bed rooms.

"Alton what's going on?"

"Amelia..I think we're on the brink of war."

"Alton ..what do you mean?

"Victoria the other night she was silent when we were talking about no war..and Charlie said there talking drafts...someone has threaten war somewhere."

"Alton we do not need a war right now! You and I are not prepared and Naomi..."

"I know Amelia...they'd draft her no matter what if it is a proceyon war.."

"But the kids-"

"would go either to my parents or hers."

"I hope you're wrong Alton.."

"I do too Amelia I do too... I need to go Naomi isn't feeling good today and the kids are running like mad. "

"Bless you Alton ." Amelia smiled and shook her head laughing as she herd him shout , "I need it Amelia...Asher get out of that fish tank! And put the fish back and quit terrorizing your sister with it!"

She sent up a quick prayer and walked to her bedroom she looked and seen every light in the Arrow house was on. Then she seen Arrow and Naomi up in their bedroom talking.

"they need to get certains." Amelia said shaking her head and flicking on her TV slowly falling asleep as the thoughts of what Arrow had said drifted through her mind.

Jim looked around nervously at the new surroundings.

"Excuse me sir but have you seen our friend his name is Jim Hawkins?"

He turned to see Britt and Kitty standign behind him .

"Hey you guys.." he smilied nervously.

"Meh don't worry about this place it's a bit much at the beginning but it gets pretty boring after awhile.." kitty said.

"Well there was the bell. See ya at lunch hour Jim!"

"Yeah..See ya!"

After Homeroom which was with Mister Zizu a tiggeran felind middle aged tall man , Britt and Kitty was reading thier schedules.

"okay Class one is..Astronamy...with Professor Helga Gerr...hmm." Britt read as they stood at the door of their new first period.

"Well it sounds...interesting.." kitty shrugged and they opened the classroom door.

It was dark in there yet the room was filled with holorgraphic stars all around a map of the Ethrium litrally sat above their heads.

"Well okay.." Britt murmered and she and Kitty sat next the two seats by the window.

Other students were there and all whispering , giggleing or sleeping.

"Oh great..Tabitha has this class." Kitty whispered annoyed.

"Crap.." Britt whispered back.

Tabitha Sneers was just as her name insisted , she constantly was sneering about somthing and her most profound hobby was bugging Kitty and Britt. She was a type of felind with a gray fur and black strips. she was loud , impudent and loved to be center of attention.

Maybe this year she found a new person to annoy.

"Good morning class!" Came a bright cheery voice they looked and seen a felind woman who looked like a persian cat and just as fluffy , her fur was creme with a black mask on her face and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Mrs. Helga Girr. Pronunce Gurr like the sound a dog makes." she had a german sounding accent.

"Alright now we shall take role. Tell me what you go by."

After naming off names she finally said , "Bridgettah Walker?"

"Right here ma'am..I go by Britt."

"ah yes thank you Miss. Walker. Now Miss. Katilina Smith?"

"Kitty...Mrs. Girr."

"Very good my sister's best friends name is Kitty."

"Now class. we shall just looking at the Montressor Solar system , in order to be on a ship you must be able to do what?"

"Drive?" some boy they called Lee grinned.

"Well yes but no mister . Leeroy You have to know how to travel by the stars."

For the next 90 minutes she talked all bout the stars and how she'd never give too much home work.

The rest of the day was just as boring second block was Math with Mrs. Fur a Mousian woman with gray fur no taller the five foot a mouse ears and snout with brown hair pulled back into a bun and black thick glasses always in a a hurry , third was grammar with Mr. Walds a Lion type felind about 6 '5 a funny man with a deep voice during his class was lunch our which no one seen Jim but they did see Tabitha picking some new kid , The final class was physics with Miss. Doppler a candid woman mid- thirties brown hair and soft brown eyes they girls wondered if she was related to Delbert.

After school they found Jim by the old gate by the old oak tree. "How was you're first day?" Britt asked.

"starving..I missed lunch cause I couldn't find it...then when i got there they ran out of food.."

"Awh well you're staying with the Arrow's right?"

"Yeah?"

"Naomi will keep you well fed ." Kitty said dreamily.

"Really?"

"Yeah she has always got something cooked after school for us to come and get." Britt said thinking of the food.

then Jim looked over and seen a beautiful blonde felind woman. "Who is that?" He asked.

"Our cousin Aurora Mayflower." Kitty smirked.

"wow she doesn't seem related.."

"Ah she is Aunt Amelia and Aunt Victoria's cousin really our second cousin." Britt explained.

"Still."

"Hey Aurora!" Kitty shouted.

The woman ,Aurora smiled excitedly seeing her cousins and ran over.

"What are you doing here and not on the _Lyonesse _?"

"Because Kit there's no Captain...till Victory or Mia decided to take 'er over. And since Mia's got the Legacy I don't see her taking it back.."

"Yeah we talked to her about that.."

"And?"

"Let's put it this way I'll quote her , 'There is no Bloody way , If I do that then the Navy will hound me for re-submissions."

"Ah dear sweet Amelia.."

"Victoria might ." Kitty smirked.

"Yeah..working under general Victoria is how I want to spend the remainder of my days."

"Hows that beu of yours?" Britt asked.

"Pen? Ah he's good."

"Aurora Mayflower ! " Everyone turned to see Amelia walking out of her office there in the school yards.

"Amelia Smollet."

"why aren't you working."

"No captain , for a first officer to be a first officer with out one." Aurora's purple eyes shimmered with tease matching perfect with her cream colored fur with white around the face and her hands.

"Do not start Rora I'm not coming back unless a war breaks out."

"I know...say what got a hold of you , you look like you fought a space grizzly...I'd hate to see the other guy."

Amelia rolled her jade green eyes , "we had a mutinizing crew last 'bout . Bloody people shot a laser ball at us."

"ouch...where's Arrow?"

"Gone to get the carriage. Since you're around Rora you should come visit."

"I will ."

"And your other half." Amelia winked.

"Who's this ?" Aurora innored Amelia.

"Ah this is James Hawkins."

"The boy who found the ball?"

Jim looked confused .

"Yes."

"Look son don't tell no one who you are or rather what you found you'll make all the wrong friends." Aurora warned with a major serious expression then turning cherry again.

"Do dinner tonight cuz?" she asked Amelia smiling.

"sure thing..only if you bring your is rather amusing."

Aurora rolled her eyes "tell Arrow to come with Naomi as well. And Tori"

"Tori doesn't have a beu?" Britt said.

"Meh she can find one " with that she waved goodbye and walked back to her commanders.

"Jim..our nutty cousin Aurora." kitty jokenly scarcasticly waving her arms in Aurora's Direction.

"I see.."

"Well then we'd best be off Naomi should be at home waiting for us the twins will be getting off the bus soon and they normally rest for a few."

"they're nine years old?" Jim raised an eyebrow.

"You see the twins , hyper as they are , have to take a break mostly for their parents sake not a nap just quite time to do homework or what ever they want as long as they're quite." Britt explained.

"It only lasts thirty minuets so its good for homework." Kitty shrugged once they got into the automobile .

"Wait doesn't Arrow ride with us too?"

"Oh heavens no ,male craigorians cannot fit in this car only Asher can until he hits a growth spirt." Amelia laughed.

"They're tiny kids." Jim said looking at the grounds of Interstellar pass by.

"Almost too early at birth I suppose." Amelia said once they were at the red light.

"Hey Britt!"

"Yeah Kitty?"

"We're stopping!"

"Yeah! And guess what!"

"what?"

"We're moving!"

"wow!"

Suddenly they both burst into a fit of laughter followed by Amelia and a confused Jim. "Major inside joke." Britt said gasping for air.

"Quite one night that I'd rather keep in the past." Amelia said shaking her head.

"I wanna hear this." Jim smirked.

"Just imagian Aunt Amelia , Rum , Britt driving and randomness." Kitty placed the scene in his mind.

"Oh goodness." JIm shook his head.

"Say a word to anyone at the school Hawkins I'll get you on a one way ship to Alcatraz ."

"Not a word from me ma'am."

"Good."

"Aunt Amelia turn up the radio!"

"Kitty I'm driving!"

"okay." Kitty stood up and leaned over the seat between Britt and Amelia and turned up the radio which was playing 'Whisky Girl' By Toby Keith.

"There you go Aunt Amelia."

"You need to sit down Kitty. Before something happens Britt quit Drinking my coffee."

"Like what?" Kitty dared.

"Red light!" Britt yelled and Amelia slammed on her brakes sending Kitty falling face first into the floor board Amelia's coffee spilling all over Britt.

"Oh my Kitty dear , are you alright?"

"Just peachy Aunt Amelia. By the way why do you drive with your shoes off?"

"More comfy...oh my Britt good thing you took off your uniform jacket..who's coat is that?"

"..Aunt Victoria's.."

"Oh...I'll wash it."

"I'm going to die ... I'm going to die..." Jim mumbled as Kitty tried to get back up in the seat for Amelia to purposely swirve into in a curve to miss some litter in the road.

"Aunt Amelia!"

"Sorry. "

Britt reached over and helped her back behind the seat.

"Now buckle up!"

"They don't make seat belts for these things."

"i know."

"Aunt Amelia..this is a big windy curve..you gonna hit the brakes?" Britt asked.

"I could..."

Britt and Kitty looked at each other and grabbed onto the hand rails Jim closed his eyes.

"Oh seems our brakes are not working." Amelia smirked.

"Roller coster ride!" the girls shouted.

Amelia expertly rode he curves with out a single worry or bakes then she turned to their base typed in her code and drove to the second fence and typed in her number again and drove up to the Arrows. Arrow and Naomi was standing on the prouch as Britt and Kitty poured out of the car pretending to kiss the ground .

Amelia go out and rolled her eyes then jim stepped out white as his uniform. "Ah Son did they scare you to death. " Naomi said coming to help pry jim from the side of the car.

"N-no ma'am." he tried to lie.

She smiled knowingly and picked up his jacket ,folded it , and handed it back to him.

"Here Naomi , could you please wash this..It's Victoria's."

"Oh my.. Oh course. Kids there is some stew I threw together in the kitchen...only if you're hungry." she smiled and walked off to the wash room.

Asher and Natalia were already in there eating and drinking milk. Asher playing with his action figures at the table Natalia had a coloring book.

"they enemy is apporaching the food bowl we must defend!" he shouted.

"Asher sweetheart don't shout at the dinner table." Naomi scolded going over to wash dishes.

"Yes mama... but it's important!"

Naomi only chuckled as Arrow came in behind her. "What is it Alton?"

"How would you like to go out to dinner with friends tonight?" He whisperd hugging her from behind.

"that actually might be what I need Alton." She turned smiled at him.

"Good. then it's settled I'll go tell Amelia." Naomi turned and looked at her children .

'I just hope it's not too formal...'

a/n yes Aurora and Penifold are real accroding to the game BOP


	19. Chapter 19

Naomi got her self and the twins dressed , Asher in blue jeans and a orange and black striped polo and brown sandals. Natalia was dressed in a white skirt and orange shirt with white sandals and her black curly hair tied back in a orange bow.

Naomi was sitting at her vanity getting her self ready when Natalia came in and sat next to her.

"Hey there sweetheart." She smiled down to her daughter.

"whatcha doin' mama?"

"I'm getting ready dear."

"where's papa?"

"Taking a shower , Natalia." Her mother returned to putting on her make up as Natalia reached up and touched her mother's curly hair that was to her shoulder blades.

"You're pretty mama."

"You're beautiful Nat." she replied sweetly smiling at her daughter getting the nine year old to blush.

"I think you both are." They turned to see Alton standing behind them dressed in a blue button up shirt and black dress pants.

"Papa!"

"Natalia!" he chuckled and bent over looking for his belt . Naomi seen Britt and Kitty sneaking in through her mirror and she just shook her head and looked down.

"Piggy back ride!" they leaped on Alton's back not really fazing him just surprising him.

"I can't even bend down in my own home." he said shaking his head jokenly.

"Well don't you too look nice." Naomi said standing up.

Britt was dressed in a white tunic ,wide necked and cropped ,with salmon pin strips ,a salmon colored tank top under and faded blue jeans with black sandals ,her hair was down with a jeweled clip , clipping back her side swooped bangs. and her earrings were in. Kitty was wearing a black and tan quarter length sleeved cropped tunic that buttoned half way with a tan tank under it , dark blue jeans with Brown sandals she had a head band in also tan pushing back some on her front bangs.

"Thanks Aunt Naomi." Britt smiled.

"Yeah you look nice too." Kitty also smiled.

"ah this? Nothing fancy really. Seems to be the only thing I can wear right now till I got clothes shopping..Want to go with me to the Mall this weekend?"

"Well let us check our busy agendas ." Kitty laughed pretending pulling out a make believe book. "Oh im free what about you Britt?"

"I'm always free when it comes to the mall."

"Grand then." Naomi stood up and smoothed out her pale sky blue dress the came to her ankles and she was wearing black flats and a string of pearls around her neck she told them once her mother gave her on her wedding day.

Kitty then whispered to britt , "She never said anything about the stone...think she got it?"

Britt looked up and smiled as she said ,"She did." she pointed to Naomi's vanity next to her and Alton's wedding picture and the twins baby pictures also a picture of younger Britt and Kitty with the babies. After Amelia got the girls they stayed more with naomi then they did with Amelia because of the navy and spacing. Space wasn't much of a safe place for youngsters . They ended up looking at Naomi as a mother figure there was times ,even still today , she called them her daughters.

She seen their sight of vision and smiled warmly , "Thank you both for that , I meant to tell you that." She hugged them both.

"Naomi! Have you see my belt ?" Alton yelled from the master bathroom.

"No dearest I haven't." she rolled her eyes. Just then Asher ran in excitedly holding Alton's belt.

"Mama! Mama! Look a snake!"

"Asher did you take your father's belt again." she laughed. He smiled sheepishly and handed it over to her and ran out.

"Alton I found you're belt dear!"

"you did? Where was it?"

"Right in front of you the entire time love."

"Asher."

"Thats right."

Alright now we're ready to go." He smiled and lead his wife down the stairs the twins coming in behind followed by Britt and Kitty.

Amelia was standing down stairs with Delbert . she was dressed in a black tank top with a short sleeve lavender jacket over it , black pant and heels. Delbert was dress in a royal purple dress shirt and black pants the two seemingly matched. Jim didn't really have dress cloths with him so he wore a blue plaid shirt open with a white tank top and blue jean shorts and black sandals.

Victoria soon walked in wearing a lovely red top , v-necked , and short sleeved with a black jacket and matching pants and Silver heels.

"Britt's driving us." Amelia said handing her the keys. "My ribs are killing me."

"I call shot gun!" Kitty said ad got into the passenger's side before any protest could be made.

"Would you like to ride with us James?" Naomi asked getting into their vehicle which was made for larger species like Craigorians.

"I think so ma'am." He smiled sheepishly.

"Im taking my own car ." Delbert said.

"Aw c'mon Doctor Britt's not that bad." Kitty smirked.

"Gee thanks Kit."

"Welcome cuz."

"It'll soon be you're turn to learn Kitty." Amelia said slowly getting in.

"Oh Dear lord not another Smollet woman on the road." Victoria let out a rare laugh getting in.

"Well as soon as Delbert and Arrow pulls out we're good to go."

Kitty was flipping through channels on the radio , "Meh herd it , to weird...to I dunno what , commercial...commercial...more commercials ,found it!"

"Kitty turn it down!" Amelia said.

"Up? Okay!"

"Kitty!"

"She said up more Kitty."

"Gotcha."

Amelia picked up her shoe and threw it turning the volume off.

"Down." she said smirking.

"Fine we'll turn it down all ya had to do is ask. gee."

"Why is Arrow taking so long?" Britt said tapping the stirring wheel.

"They must be strapping the kids in. " Amelia said.

"Well should I go?"

"Go ahead we'll wait for them on the side of the road." Victoria planned.

As soon as Britt started backing up he pulled out causing her to hit the breaks.

"Dang it Arrow!" Britt yelled and continued to mumbled more curses under her breath.

After he pulled forward she turned around and got behind them. He kept tapping his breaks each time they'd pick up and speed.

"Go on!"

"He's enjoying him self." Kitty mumbled.

"Kitty whats on the side of the drive way?"

"Ditch."

"Dang.."

"Now its ground- I think you a can drive it." Kitty said reading her mind.

"For a second yes."

"Lets do it!"

"What are you two planning up there?" Amelia questioned.

They both smirked and Britt speed up and turned into the grass.

In the Arrow vehicle Naomi was sighing at her husbands picking on the girls. "Would you quit and go."

"I will on the road."

"what in the world in Britt doing now?"

"What do you-" Alton hit his breaks as he seem them driving in the grass.

"This is fun!"

"Bridgettah you get this car on paved road right now!"

"I sure will Aunt Victoria." She speed up and little more.

"Now Kitty?"

"Yeah the ditch is coming up again."

she drove out in front of them still going good speed.

"So that is how she wants to play?"

"Now Alton." Naomi started before he speed up to catch them causing the kids to laugh and Jim to put his face in his hands.

Britt looked her way and Kitty looked her way . "Big truck 200 yards back."

"Plenty of time for us." She sped up and drove right in front of the truck then Alton followed behind the truck then they got off on a two lane road so Alton drove beside them Britt rolled down her window. "Having fun?"

"Loads!" He yelled over.

"Bet we can beat you in that thing!" Kitty called.

"Alright you're on but not today ."

"Alright well you' better get over here comes a car." She slowed down enough to let him over.

Once they got there standing there was Alex and Drew. Alex was wearing a red plaid shirt a black armor shirt and black pants , Drew had on a black vest and a orange button under top with the top buttons un-done with worn jeans.

"Hey ." Drew smirked.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" Kitty said hugging Alex.

"Surprise?" He said blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Where's your Vette?" Britt asked Drew.

"In the shop..dad and I took it apart and it didn't go well. So we came in Alex's jeep." He said chuckling uneasy.

"You're parents allow you to drive a corvette?" Delbert looked shocked.

"Well , yeah I am 18 sir...My dad has a old car collection." He shrugged.

"I see."

"Well according to my mum it's the graveyard of junk taking up her valuable yard space for her flowers. So he get half of the back yard and she gets the rest of the yard and they been married twenty years." Drew laughed.

Dinner for the most part was quite normal nothing out of the normal happen only they learned Jim could pronounce nearly everything on the menu and knew how to cook it. and that like Aurora , Penifold was quite the jokester. He was blonde , with brown fur and matching eyes.

Victoria got up after a while and made her way over to the bar , tired of hearing all the couple things going on at the table. She sat there boredly rubbing a finger across the rim of her wine glass.

_'I wonder what she's doing...not that it matters anymore..' _Victoria thought bitterly opening up a small locket and a picture of a baby girl came up. She had Victoria's hair color and Richard's fur. _'I'm sorry darling but I couldn't..' _She closed the locket and placed it back around her neck .

"Bored to death are we?" a voice asked.

She turned and seen a felind man with brown fur and a tan face and Black hair and striking green eyes.

"I have no time for your drunkin' flirtaious ways Sir." she said coldly.

"Well I could understand that but..I'm not drunk Mrs. Smollet. "

"How do you know me?"

"Names Charlie I work with your sister, Amelia and her First mate Arrow. "

"I see did they send you over here?"

"I didn't even know the were here , You look like the Captain so I assumed."

"It's not safe to assume mister."

"Worked didn't it?" He flashed a stunning smile. Victoria looked at his apperance he was wearing a white polo with ISA written on it with the naval crest and it was tucked into his tan pants which folded neatly over his heavy duty work boots which were spotless.

He ordered him a drink and smirked at Victoria and ordered her one.

"you needn't do that-"

"I have this please entertain me." he smiled again.

"Fine." she rolled her eyes.

"on the rock. little bit of bourbon." He said knowingly.

"How did you-"

"Me..wife liked it like that."

"You were married?"

"Yes. She passed a few years back of a head injury she sustained in a boating accident with a few of our friends. "

"I remember reading about that in the paper. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was my own stupidity of taking the job more important then my wife. I was suppose to go that day but ended up having to work." He sighed.

"And you're out showing a woman a good time?" Victoria searched.

"She always said if something happen to her she didn't want me alone. BUt i'll tell ya it's hard. What's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon a beautiful woman like you can't be single her entire life. "

_'He did tell me his story..' _

"I was , engaged to a man whom I lost to war twenty one years ago."

"I'm sorry , I know the feeling..Who was he?"

"Before your time."

"My time? My dear lady I been in the game for twenty four years."

"How old are you?"

"thirty nine years ma'am."

"and your as flirty as a teenager."

"Men never grow up...Do we?"

That caused her to smile as she sipped her bourbon.

"Charlie would you leave my sister alone?" Amelia came smiling behind them .

"I do not believe I am bothering her?" He looked to Victoria some what hopeful.

"You're not bothering me at all." she said much to Amelia's surprise.

"Very well we're headng home Tori the kids all have to get to bed for school tomorrow.

"i'm coming Amelia , I'm coming."

"Say victoria could we perhaps meet up again sometime?"

"I'll have to think about it." she said lowly.

"Alright then I'll give you a call sometime."

"that'll be good."

After they said their good bye she smirked , _'Very good indeed' _

a/n thank you to captainameliagirl for helping me with this crazy story XD and listening to my nutty ideas XD


	20. Chapter 20

Jim was staring out the window in the Arrows living room watching the rain trickle down the large glass. It was now three months into the year things were normal the average school bullies, nerds, jocks and preps were even in a school like Interstellar. Charlie was one of his teachers ,his weapons I teacher , whom had finally conjured Victoria Smollet into a date after a month and a half. Amelia and Delbert were _finally_ going steady she having nearly healed up. Alton had pretty much healed him self his leg only giving him fits when he over extended himself. Which Jim had seen he done a lot and it resulted in Naomi fussing on her husband. Naomi was now seven months into her expectancy.

He didn't get to go home this weekend due to the weather but he called his mother and talk to her for about two hours. Then he herd the sound of heels clacking from marble to hard wood with a smell of sweet perfume and food and knew Naomi had entered the room.

She smelled of the apple and cinnamon pie she had baked for dinner later that evening.

"James?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Yes ma'am." he smiled and stood and followed her.

"I hate asking you to help me in the kitchen." Jim remembered Kitty had told him about Naomi's raising , to be seen and not herd it had taken everything Alton had in him to break her out of that habit but it still stuck at times. Jim had seen at times when she spoke she looked to Alton as if for permission, Alton always just looked back at her. She seemed quite strong being a woman who had seen the effects of war tending to wounds It just didn't seem like her dream job.

"why did you join the forces?"

"I didn't I joined the nurses squad because I wanted to help people like my father..He was injured in battle. We nearly lost him if it wasn't for his nurse and doctors . " She explained.

"Ah.." Jim also knew he was getting a new room mate here at the Arrows , their nephew who was Alton's older by only six yearsBrother's son , Oynx Arrow according to Naomi he was a second year and didn't start school like the rest because h went into some basic training and was very much like his uncle. they would be here tonight at dinner and be leaving him here since they lived back on Craigoria a smaller Craigorian planet.

Then Alton randomly came in humming the tune to _Desperado _and came in behind naomi hugging her , she turned around . "You're happy today."

"That I am my dear." The couple shared in a small dance type jokenly.

"May I ask why? "

"I have no certain reason I just am." he replied and kissed her.

"Thats good dear , When will your brother be here?"

"Any time now."

"Very well the dinner is nearly done."

They herd their front door shut forcefully and went to see the problem.

Standing there was a soaked Amelia, Britt , and Kitty.

"Oh my goodness." Naomi said gently bringing towels and wrapping them around each ones shoulders and lead them to the fire place.

"aunt Amelia doesn't believe in umbrellas." Kitty said through her bangs.

"Amelia you're going to make catch their death of a cold." Alton scolded as Naomi brought them all warm tea with honey.

"Ah Alton we'll be fine."

"did you bring spare clothes?" Naomi asked and they shook their heads.

"alright I have some t-shirts and other things that belong to you all and I'll dry your clothes." She smiled retriving the clothing.

"Hiya Jim!" Kitty said once they were all dry and coming down the stairs.

"Hey you guys." Jim smirked at their t-shirts and soccer like shorts.

"what ? We normally use them to sleep in when we spend the night here."

"I see." He said still smirking.

"Ready for your new room mate?" Britt asked smiling.

"Na not really.."

"why not Oynx is cool?"

"Really?"

"do you think Arrow is cool"

" ..Yeah "

"Then you and Oynx will get along just fine." said Kitty.

"well how do you-" Before jim could finish the door bell rang and Alton quickly went to answer it.

In steped a Craigorian man alittle taller then Alton followed by another alittle shorter then both he assumed that was Oynx.

"Jeffery! It's been to long!" Alton hugged his brother.

"I was thinking the same thing Alton."

"Oynx M'boy how was basic?"

"It was... actually quite a living heck Uncle Alton. "

Arrow chuckled , "I told you."

"Where is that wife of yours Alton?"

"Nomi is around somewhere." nomi was a pet name she only allowed her husband to call her.

"I'm right here Jeffery."Naomi came out of the kitchen area from whipping off her hands on her aporon .

"Ah Naomi glad to see you're doing well despite the obvious.

Naomi laughed lightly , "I am. By the way Oynx this here is James Hawkins he too is staying here during the school year. " She pushed Jim forward.

Oynx looked at him , as Jim looked back .

It was clear Oynx was a military 'brat' and that he was relaited to Alton.

the two shook hands not speaking a word merly trying to study one another.

"Jame Hawkins? As in Jim Hawkins? the boy who found the said map to treasure planet?" Oynx asked after a few moments.

"Yeah thats me."

Oynx seemed a bit displeased with this information said , "Well this will be quite interesting." and went to talk to kitty and Britt.

'So much for ever lasting friendships...' Jim thought bitterly.

a/n Oynx is agin a Battle at proceyon character XD

Thanks captainsameliagirl XD


	21. end pt I

Jim was barely making it through the Academy , he soon realized slacking in class didn't work so well in Interstellar as it did in his old school. Far as his room mate , the only time he was up late was to study. Onyx was the oppisate of Jim in nearly every way. Like this night Jim was up working on a part for his surfer as he did every Friday night while Onyx was over studying for a test they had Monday morning.

Jim looked over at his room mate and rolled his eyes ,how could someone so nerdy be one of the most popular kid at school? He looked out the window at the smollet home and seen every light in the house on. '_Wonder what they're doing?'_

* * *

><p>"Hit me!" Kitty shouted.<p>

"You're only suppose to knock on the table." Victoria scolded .

Just for kicks Britt and Kitty hit the table and shouted ,'Hit me!'

Amelia laughed out at her older sisters annoyed expression and sipped her peach wine.

"Can we try some Aunt Amelia?" Kitty asked normally Amelia would let them do whatever she did..Most of the time.

"Absolutely not!" Victoria snapped. "It's not what young girls do."

"Well didn't-" Kitty held her tongue she knew an argument with Victoria _never_ ended well.

Amelia looked at their expressions and then to her sister , "I do not see a sip causing them to be addicts Victoria. It's in the kitchen girls."

Britt and Kitty herd the two sisters start arguing as soon as they left the room.

"You're getting to old fashioned Victoria!"

"What do you mean by that Amelia?"

"Girls are not treated or looked at the same anymore!"

"I just do not want my nieces growing up to be bums lying in a tavern singing for their next meal!"

Amelia flashed a look at her sister that told Victoria she was pushing it.

Before the Academy Amelia had ran away from home and gotten a job in a tavern singing every night for her way into the School she did not want her aging father having to spend his life savings to send them both. She was thirteen her mother's death still lingering on the family even though it had been eight years before.

Thats the place she met Alton Arrow...

* * *

><p><em>Amelia had been living on the streets for five days little food and water and absolutely no shelter. It was the spaceports rainy season she was huddled under a eve on a stoop. She pulled her knees close shivering from the cold and the rain dripped off her long auburn hair. "w-what am I doing." she cried into her knees. <em>

_"I'm not sure but I was about to ask you that." she quickly looked up to see a young craigorian stading in front of her. She must've been in a craigorian neighbor hood. The bases were some what seperated to help people from different planets keep their cultures alive among themselves . _

_"I'm sorry." she started to stand but he placed a strong hand on her shoulder scaring her a bit she had never dealt with Craigorians. _

_"I didn't say to leave." He said gently. _

_"I didn't ask for your premission!" She snapped back. _

_He shrugged , "Na you didn't. It's not every day you find a felind on your doorsteps when you come home. "_

_Amelia sighed and sat down too weak to do much else. He sat next to her she looked at him , not bad looking for a craigorian...she observed he had a mess of brown hair , built quit well slinder as well and the darkest eyes she had ever seen. _

_"Names Alton Arrow...yours?" he said glancing over at her arms on his knees slumped over slightly. Amelia could tell where ever he had been it had been hard work. _

_"Amelia Smollet." _

_"Smollet eh You ain't capain Smollets girl would you?"_

_"Aye I am.." she found it funny how both could resort to spacer slang in a matter of moments. _

_"What you doing here on the Craigoria base?" _

_"I left to get my own career.."_

_"Hows that going for you?" _

_"It's- failing hard.." Her ears flattened._

_"What you good at?" He asked straightening up some making him taller then Amelia but not by too much. _

_"..I can sing.." _

_"That all?" he asked simply. _

_"Well no I can space but..."_

_"Well i'll tell you what Amelia I gotta job for you...My uncle owns a tavern I work at he needs entertainment you come with me tomorrow and let him hear ya and you can work with me-uh I mean for him.." he smirked. _

_'Just like a teen age boy to flirt..' she thought rolling her eyes. _

_"Deal Alton." _

_Alton smiled and shook her out reached hand." Grand Amelia! wont you join me for dinner since my mother's calling and we're already here." he nodded towards the door . "I'd be flattered Alton." 'He's my only way to the academy...thats all we wont even become friends...' _

_Six months of living with Alton and singing at the tavern had earned her enough to go into the academy but she loved her life until the war broke out and it all ended with Victoria finding her. _

_"No sister of mine is working at a tavern you'll shame the Smollet name by acting like a tramp!" Victoria yelled at Amelia once she got her out into the back alley. _

_"But it's only singing Tori!" But the twenty-three year old would not hear of it. _

_"I have been looking for you for six months Amelia! Papa has been worried sick about you! and I find you here living with some tacky teenage boy! In his house Amelia!" Victoria raised her hand causing Amelia to flinch . _

_"This tacky teenage boy thinks you better not hit her." Amelia turned to see Alton standing by the dumpster more then likely hearing everything._

_"stay out this boy!" Victoria snapped Amelia had never seen her quiet sister like this before. _

_Instead Alton came closer placing his hands on Amelia shoulders feeling her trembling. "You're sister has been saving to get into Interstellar so you're father wouldn't have too..right Amelia?" she looked up at him then back to Victoria and nodded. _

_"You didn't have to run away!" Victoria was breaking down Amelia knew her sister was probably scared out of her mind which is why she lashed out. _

_"Amelia sweetheart , Papa wont let you go alone." Victoria knelt down . _

_"I-I wont be alone! I'll make friends!" Still Victoria shook her head._

_"Miss. Smollet , Amelia will have a friend..I'm going..in" He said slowly. _

_Amelia was shocked Alton's uncle had left him all his businesses for when he died. _

_"Alton-" _

_"You're joining?" _

_"I've already signed up." _

_Victoria sighed and pulled her sister close , "Never leave me again..It's just us when papa's gone us children You , me , Henry and Jeremy." _

_"I know Tori...I'll make you proud. "_

* * *

><p>"I did what I had too Victoria."<p>

_"_You drug Alton into the middle of a warhe wanted nothing of." Victoria said.

Amelia knew it to be true , never before had Alton spoke of the navy even though it was in his blood one heck of an office he became too right behind Amelia at all times. Thick or thin Alton was true to her. Amelia was hurt a bit when he got married , not a romantic hurt heavens no , but she knew his loyalty would be to his wife. But their friendship didn't change. Naomi didn't even mind her Amelia figured that Alton told her all about amelia before.

Alton even had Amelia approve of Naomi when they dated he had become more then a best friend to her he became her brother.

* * *

><p>The Monday Britt and Kitty were off to school and met at the gate by Jim and Onyx.<p>

"Ah another day of very valued education!" Onyx laughed scarcasticly.

"Whoo! Learning!" Kitty joined in.

"Time of my life!" Britt said. Jim just shook his head as the three walked ahead of him with a feeling of sudden unknown dread as they entered the building.

* * *

><p>Amelia was napping all stretched out on the couch while Victoria read a news paper.<em> 'All it is these days are murder and pirates...'<em>

Suddenly her phone rang Victoria got up the answer it , "Hello? No This is Fleet Admiral Smollet?" Victoria said listening to the franic voice on the phone. She hung up and looked at Amelia who was now awake , "That was the comminstiners office...We're due a meeting A-S-A-P call Alton."

"He's probably taking care of Naomi?"

"Doesn't matter he has been summon call him Amelia while I get dressed."

_'Bad time to have wine..' _she thought dialing Alton's number.

* * *

><p>Alton was drinking coffee reading the morning paper mumbling to himself. Naomi came down the stairs tying on her apron looking over at her husband as he fussed at the paper.<p>

"A lot going on , dear?" She asked picking up his cup and re-filling it them reaching it down to him. "..Alton?"

He was snapped from his reading , "Oh I am sorry dearest...Thank you." He took it from her and smiled. She returned a smile and sat down staring out the window . "Something the matter Naomi?"

"No Alton I'm just thinking is all..taking in this lovely morning. "

"It is a nice morning. " he said placing his hand atop of hers then the home phone rang.

"Blast that thing.." Alton mumbled as Naomi got up to get it.

"Alton , It's Amelia she said go get ready theirs been an emergency meeting called she and Victoria will be here in five."

He looked confused but concerned with out a word he got on up and up the stairs Naomi not far behind him. "What do you suppose is wrong Alton?"

He was tying his tie around his neck having trouble with things running through his mind so she stepped over slowed him down and fixed it for him.

"Naomi..It's probably just something stupid like the mining crisis on Montressor."

She put her hands on her hips angered slightly he was trying to brush it off and make it better for her.

"Alton , I wasn't born yesterday I been a Navy wife for nearly eleven years and been in the navy longer then that!" she said sternly.

He sighed , "Naomi , I- I do not know what to say I pray it's only a mining issue." Her face soften into worry and she nodded ,"So do I Alton."

"I need to go sweetheart , I'll be home as son as I can. I love you." He kissed her and went out her calling 'I love you , too' after him.

She sighed , "Guess I'll wait on the children...they'll be home in seven hours.." She said out loud and went down the stairs.

"Any one home?"

"It's just me doctor."

Delbert made his way into he kitchen where she was.

"where is everyone?"

"In school , and meetings.." she said offering him a seat at the table.

"ah.."

"Yes you just missed them."

the two shared in casual conversation for about two hours then Delbert herd something of a humming sound.

"Naomi do you-"

"Hear that?" she finished standing walking out side Delbert following behind.

"Embassy Aircraft?" He asked.

"Those aren't our aircrafts ." She said , "They're proceyons." He looked at her then she turned and ran to the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to warn Alton ! They're heading for the Academy!" When Delbert looked confused she angerly sighed , "My entire famly is there Doctor , the meeting house is on campus my childrens elementary school is across the way. And the teens- Hello? Yes this is med aid Lieutenant Naomi Arrow , Please! There are Proeyons heading that way! A entire fleet! M-my husband is Rear Admiral Alton Arrow Tell him I will have our children not to worry!"

"I will ma'am-"The power in the Arrow home shut off.

She looked at Delbert , "We have to get the kids!"

"MAMA!"

she ran out of the house Delbert followed Asher and Natalia were running down the drive way to their mother. She hugged them both close knowing her message got through. "Mama what about Britt and Kitty , And papa and Aunt Amelia?"

Naomi bit her lip in thought there was no way for her to contact any one now she prayed that hr message got to the academy as she lead her children into the under ground shelter she and her husband had built some years before.

* * *

><p>Britt and Kitty was sitting in math class listening to Mrs. Fur talk about the properties of triangles and why it's important when the intercom came on 'Students we are evacuating the building this is NOT a drill , Go home do not stay any where near campus all of your parents and guardians have been notified your buses are waiting for those who do not live close. That-" Then the power died.<p>

Instantly teachers and students quickly grabbed their items and some ran to lockers the entire school was flooded with people trying to go in one direction..out. Britt and Kitty stood in the center of the first and second year hallway to collect Onyx and Jim. With in seconds both were pushing their way through the hall ways.

"Whats going on?"

"I dunno but we gotta move ...C'mon!" Kitty ushered them all through a side door and they were some of the first few out.

Amelia and Alton were standing on the campus looking for the four teens. "Alton where are they?" Amelia demanded as if the man knew.

"Amelia I- I don't know!" The hum of enemy aircraft was so loud Amelia could feel it deep with in. "Amelia!" She looked there was Aurora with Penifold. "Have you seen the girls?" Amelia asked .

"No we thought they'd be with you!"

"I'm going in there!" Amelia started until caught under her arm by Alton.

"Let me go Alton!"

"Amelia , they're smart they're going to be out!"

"But-"

"Aunt amelia!" The teens were making quick work to fill the gap between them and their family.

"W-where is Aunt Victoria?" Brit asked.

As if on cue Victoria drove up in Alton' car. "C'mon we gotta get outta here!" they all piled into the Arrows SUV and drove off not even bothering to sit properly. Britt looked abk and seen that once quite campus if ISA was now more busier then the market on shopping day.

"Aunt Amelia what is going on!" Kitty demanded.

"A two days ago the proceyons declared war and the telegram just got to the Embassy today so we thought we had alittle time..."They seen the campus was neary empty now some people even abandonong cars that wouldn't start suddenly the entire place was surrounded by Procyeon air craft and fire. Everyone but Amelia , Alton and Victoria got in the floorbord.

"We have to get off the port!"

"We'll never make it Tori! We'd be killed!"

"We can't stay out inthe open Amelia!"

"Alton you still got that shelter?"

"Sure do , pretty sure thats where Naomi has taken Natalia and Asher..."

"Uhh Aunt Victoria?"

"Yes Kitty?" she snapped.

"Step on it!"

"I can't im already to the ground."

"...Crap..." Victoria looked in her side mirror and seen a hovercraft right above her.

"You're right.." she mumbled then she suddenly took a sharp turn into a feild the woods would get them to their homes hopefuly loosing the hovercraft in the process. Victoria dodged trees much better then the hovercraft did thus loosing it.

"Everyone out and hurry !" Victoria shouted as they reached the side of Alton's home. Alton ripped open the door of the shelter and allowe them all to enter before he himself. As soon as he shut the door and stepped down the fifteen steps the arms of his wife clasped around him , his doing the same. "thank God you all are Alright." she whispered. And he held her tighter.

Soon he knelt down and picked up the twins and Naomi hugged Britt and Kitty.

"you four had me worried." She said whipping her eyes.

"W-what do we do now Aunt Amelia?"Kitty asked once Naomi loosened her grip.

Amelia sighed and said, "We wait.."

a/n okay okay too much watching of the movie perl habor _ well here ya go the next chapter last last ch. of pt one next chapter will be the first chapter one pt II here we go!


	22. part II

Victoria paced across the dirt floor ears flattening at the sound of another bomb fire. Naomi was rocking Natalia to calm her.

"We need to be helping!" She finally snapped turning on the heel of her polished back boots the cuff of her uniform pants becoming dusty.

Amelia stood as well her cream colored pants were dotted with red dust already. "We cannot move Victoria! We are no good to the Navy dead!"

"We not safe here either! Any moment one could come crashing down!" She screamed.

Both kids eyes got wider and they clutched to their mother's dress. This cause Alton to stand him self.

"Now Victoria all you're accomplishing is frightening everyone!"

"Of course _you'd_ be up to getting away from the fight Alton!" Victoria glared at him he knew exactly what she meant.

"Those were my orders Victoria! If I had to repeat it and knew what would happen..." he trailed off. Had he not left that day Amelia would have died but if he stayed then Richard would still be here..

"What?" Victoria snapped pressing for an answer.

"If I stayed your sister would be dead! You told me to protect her ma'am , did you not!"

Victoria's mouth open then closed again her mind flashed to when they went to war the first time for the two teens...

_"Tori I'll be fine I got Alton to back me up." _

_"Amelia in battle...he maybe killed you gotta look out for your self.." _

_"You just do not like him..do you?" _

_"Amelia I never said -" _

_"You didn't have too! He's a good person that cares for me!" Victoria glanced at the Craigorian boy who was standing with another a beautiful Craigorian girl He'd met while in training...Naomi ,Victoria recalled her name being. _

_"I'll be back soon.." She herd him tell her. He kissed her then walked over to where Victoria and Amelia were. Victoria placed her hand on Alton shoulder before they boarded the train , "Take care of her."_

_I will-" _

_"No I mean no matter the costs Alton!" _

_He looked into her turquoise eyes and said , "I will you have my word.." _

_Six months later Victoria found them as they got off a cargo ship bringing Richard back home. Victoria wrapped her arms around them both she had gotten word Richard was injured but not of his death. _

_She broke down placing a hand on her heart then her stomach being nauseous from shock. Naomi come up behind Alton tapping his shoulder , dressed in her nurses uniform she had herd the news. Alton held her close not knowing soon he'd be marrying this girl right now marriage was the last thing on his mind as he sen them carry Richard's make shift coffin away ._

_They all had truly been changed forever that day..._

"You're right Alton.." Victoria sighed looking at Amelia , "I just needed someone to blame all these years. "

"I understand Victoria...When my older brother was killed years before I blamed everyone and thing.." The reason Alton wouldn't enlist was because his much older brother above him and Jeffery was killed when Alton was ten , He was eighteen would have been nineteen in two days his name was Antonio.

"I think the bombs have stopped.." Britt said standing up tuning her ears toward the door.

"We'll check it out." Kitty said as she and Britt climbed the stair way Gasping as they open the door.

Their homes were still standing part missing off each one , Victoria's took a bit of damage nothing unlivable though , Their home was missing shingles from the roof , the Arrow home was missing a window or two and roofing. But the rest of the world around them was covered in smoke and ash.

The other's came behind them gasping in shock , "Come on...Lets get in the house." Alton said ushering them Naomi leaning her face into his shoulder because of the smoke. Once inside they seen things knocked over , broken , papers littering the floor , glass all around pictures off the walls the house was dark as the power was still out and would be out for a while it seemed.

Seeing their home in such destruction Natalia and Asher dashed up the stairs to see if their own items still stood.

"Well..." Naomi started.."Best get started cleaning this mess." She said kneeling down to pick up pieces of a glass mug shaking.

Alton knew that would keep her mind occupied and off the true destruction Montressor Spaceport was in. He went to board up the broken windows with Onyx and Jim following him.

"I'm going to see if this radio will pick up anything." Victoria said bringing out Alton's old CB radio with Amelia going into the living room with her so they could see by the fire.

Britt and Kitty watched Naomi slowly dissolve into a kneeling position placing her hands over her face.

They looked to one another then knelt down beside her.

"This is not the time for us to have babies.." she mumbled in her hands.

"It'll be okay aunt Naomi." Kitty soothed.

"Yeah maybe they wont call us to battle. " Britt placed forth.

She looked up and smiling at them bits of her hair falling into her eyes.

"T-thank you both.." She smiled and hugged them.

Just then Charles was at the front door and Naomi stood as he walked in.

"Mrs. Arrow. "He nodded.

"Yes?"

"Where is Alton?"

"right Here Charles..what is it?"

"Draft papers.. "

"A-already?" Amelia said coming in the room.

"For every one of you." He said then looked to Naomi , "Including _you _ma'am."

"What?" she gasped.

"She can't she is pregnant!" Alton nearly shouted.

"But she's only a nurse..Not in action."

"I-I can't-"

Charles looked at her with sympathy , "I wish I could change things Mrs. Arrow...I did try they laughed at me.. "

Naomi lowered her eyes as Charles said goodbye and walked out.

Britt and Kitty looked down at the papers in their hands then to their aunts , Victoria said nothing but dashed out the front door after Charlie it wasn't too long after the herd Victoria nearly screaming at the man.

"Our first draft..." Kitty said glumly. To which Britt only responded with a nod. Onyx came between his aunt and uncle holding his own trying to stand firm and hide his juvenile fear.

"I-I'm a first year?" Jim said coming beside Onyx.

"Doesn't matter...You're a fresh cadet they want you." Aurora said coming up with hers tucked in her shirt pocket then she turn to Alton and Amelia and said while saluting,

"Lieutenant Commander Aurora Mayflower reporting for duty."

"Jim , son, what are you?" Naomi asked in a low voice.

Jim looked at the patch on his uniform , "I made it to Seaman Ma'am." He knew the was low on the totem pole Onyx was a Petty Officer 2nd class.

Kitty in ship terms was the Commanding officer but in Navy terms it was called , Senior Chief Petty officer.

Britt was the Chief Petty officer which suited her laid back personality , of course she want to bump on up eventually to a captain or commander. Victoria came back in a slammed the door knocking off the rest of the unbroken things from the wall causing Naomi to sigh deeply.

"Mama?" Natalia tugged on her mother's skirt.

"Yes love?"

"If you ll are gone where will me and Asher go?"

Naomi stopped and looked at her husband , both of their parents lived on Craigoria where they were from but Alton's parents were gone right now to the other end of the ethrium just traveling.

"Your grandma and grandpa Simmons. " She said.

"I'm going to work on the generator so we may contact whom we need to." Arrow said leaving his wife's side.

After a little while Asher looked at his mother , "I'm hungary mama..."

"Well we can't eat nothing baby, until your father turns on the -" Just then the power came on . "Thank you Alton." She whispered and got up to go to the kitchen. She knew this would be the last meal they'd all have as a family for a while...Hopefully just that short...

The next day Naomi's parents had flown in to get the children and to see Naomi and Alton off. Naomi looked down at her Naval nurses uniform. It was a white skirt that came down to her knees and matching button up top a white jacket to match. a white hat bandana type with a red cross tied into her hair black polished shoes as well. Every one else other then Jim and Onyx was in dress blues and Kitty in her black uniform.

The trains came Naomi would be taking a different one. As much has she wanted to she prayed she wouldn't see any of them till they were home. "while we're at base I'll come see you I promise ."

"I know Alton." She tried to smile.

"And I will be there when they're born."

"I pray you will Alton." She hugged him close and kissed him . Then hugged her own children and the rest of her family including Jim. Her train whistle blew first and her nurse friends all called out to her whom she hadn't seen in years. She turned back and smiled sadly taking in ever detail of her family as they soon had to turn and climb in their own train.

She slowly turned and made her way to her friends as they began to gossip about her being pregnant she looked over out the window and seen Alton sitting in the next train and Kitty sitting directly across from him. Kitty noticed Naomi and pointed Alton to look. He smiled seeing her and mouthed 'I love you.' Which she returned. The train jerked and they were off..

"We'll be thrown straight into battle." Victoria said and continued , "You all are in my fleet. " she at down and began going over military plans. Jim thought about the words his mother

said to him , 'Jim..I don't wanna loose you...' Now it seemed his mother had more reason to worry...

He looked over at Onyx who looked stern as the stone he was made of. But Jim could see past that finasco he could see the young teen Onyx was and the fear inside then again Jim might have just been placing his own fear with in the Craigorian teen.

After three hours of riding the train it stopped at their destination an hour fro mthe actually battle , Jim could smell the gun power and hear the cannon fire.

"Well...here we are." Victoria said once they all were on the plait form. and they all prayed it wasn't the last of montressor they would see...


	23. Chapter 23

They had been in battle for six weeks now with no end in sight. They now sat at their camp fire praying a proceyon did not get bored and call their fleet to raid them . Alton played with his wedding band , the teens were flinging knives at a oak tree seeing who could hit the target the drew on it.

Amelia was leaning on her rifle her side still ached her from time to time and in their last scrimmage a Proceyon had whacked her good with a beanbag gun to her lower abdomen so now that too was hurting.

Aurora had fallen asleep leaning against Arrow's back while Victoria drew out plans in the dirt then herd ears picked up a sound and she jump up readying her gun.

"Easy Admiral." A voice said.

"Blast it Jeffery Arrow!" Victoria snapped placing her gun back in her belt.

"Dad?" Onyx and Alton stood up both shocked Jeffery had been in retirement for sixteen years for when Onyx was born he wanted to be with his son. But it seemed they placed captain Arrow back in the coast guard.

"I'm just here to bring you a new member to your team Victoria.

"A coast guard reject?" Victoria glared at the large Craigorian who just threw up his hands and smugly said , "Orders are orders Vic I was just told to bring the little hellian to you."

"D-dad are you fighting?" Onyx asked worriedly considering his father's health.

"Aye Onyx I am , the queen has called for any living and moving soldier to join in...Here I am."

"B-but dad what about-"

"Onyx , you needn't worry about my arse , just keep yours alive for your mama's sake." He turned from his son and made a hand gesture towards the woods. A felind girl stepped out and Victoria took a sharp breath.

She had grey and white fur , purple looking eyes and her hair was nearly raven black and had a wave to it.

"This is Minerva Becard. " Victoria's eyes went wide as they possibly could Amelia caught this quickly. '_You don't think...No..It can't be , not Tori...'_

Jeffery bid the a good evening and left after conversing with Alton.

The family all looked at Minerva and Victoria , If Minerva had peach fur , lighter blue eyes and more curl to her hair she'd be a younger Victoria.

"Welcome aboard Miss. Becard. " Victoria said finally shaking hands with the new comer.

"Thank you ma'am." she mumbled studying Victoria closely.

"Let my introduce you to our team , I am Fleet admiral Victoria Smollet , my second in charge is Vice Admiral Amelia Smollet , then our third in command is Rear ,upper half , Admiral Alton Arrow , LT Aurora Mayflower , SCPO Katilina Smith , CPO Bridgettah Walker , PO2 Onyx Arrow and Seaman James Hawkins...what is your rank ? "

Minerva looked at every member before answering , "Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy!"

"A MACPO eh?" Victoria nodded while saying so dismissing her and going into her own tent.

Britt looked at Kitty whom was looking back at her and they both shrugged both noticing their aunt was acting strange.

Amelia stood up her abdomen having a wave of pain from the beanbag gun , "Alright we need to call it a night." she chug another bring of home made wine praying it would make the pain stop long enough to sleep.

After everyone went to bed Minerva went to Victoria's tent. Victoria looked up from a chart she was reading.

"Never thought I'd meet you here." Minerva stated lowly.

Victoria stood , "I knew it was you..You look like your father. "she said her voice trembling .

"Why mother?"

Victoria's heart panged at the word ,'mother'.

"After your father was killed I couldn't take you on my own..My family didn't even know I was pregnant or married..."

Minerva's looks didn't change. "You abandon me in an orphanage!"

"No! I left you with a nice couple who promised to take care of you! Minerva I didn't know what else to do !"

"how about be my mother a raise me!"

Victoria's voice lowered to that of a mer growl , "I did what I had too! After Richard died I had no one! My parents would have dis-owned me for eloping with him and not having a 'proper' wedding! You do not know what that would have done to my sister !"

Minerva glared deeply at her mother , "They told me you just left me on their door steps that you were more worried about your reputation then about your baby!"

"My reputa- would I have givin you , My fiancee's last name had I been worried about reputation? You were born in a jungle , yes I was alone I got you to a hospital as soon as I could ! Tell me would a mother who didn't care about her baby do that!"

Minerva said nothing but turned and stormed out.

After a few moments amelia came in and Victoria ssighed , "what do oyu want to know..."

Amelai crossed her arms and said , "all of it.."


	24. Chapter 24

"You lied to me?" Amelia growled lowly.

"No Amelia you never asked if Richard and I were actually married or not..."

"Because you weren't suppose to!" Amelia snapped.

"Blast it all I didn't want to let papa and you down Amelia! But I did and richard and I tried to correct it!"

"Tori that doesn't make sense!"

"Papa would have disowned me for doing such , like he tried to disown you for tavern singing..I told him o give you a chance!"

"No papa never would have-"

"Wake up Amelia the man changed after mama's death! Did he come when you were injured?"

"No but...why ?"

"We have a name to up hold if we can't he can take that away can he not? I couldn't let him take the only family I had away Amelia! That was you..He couldn't control Jeremy and Henry!"

Amelia looked down she knew her father had been hard on her two oldest siblings...He wanted Victoria to become a house wife and raise children and treat her 'man' right.

"but Victoria-" Just then the sound of shouting for help and running was herd and Amelia and Victoria dashed out to find a messenger scout franicly talking to Alton.

"What is going om here?" Victoria snapped.

"S-sorry Adamrial bu-but I was told to fetch you all for an emergency!"

"What is the emergency?" Amelia asked. He turned mostly to Arrow and said , "the base Hospital has been attacked. "

Amelia felt her heart drop and she looked at Alton who looked like he had been frozen , "M-my wife? What about Naomi?"

"Sir I do not know but you have been requested to please hurriedly come."

Victoria nodded and they began loading into their cruziers.

fngbgfkg

****Twelve hours before*****

Naomi Arrow had been running Around nearly all day taking care of soldier after soldier praying that the next one to come in wasn't her family.

"Excuse me ma'am could you tell me where nurse ...Arrow...is? " Naomi turned around to see a young man early 20's standing before her.

"Well seems you don't need any help." she smiled , "Naomi Arrow." she sreatched out her hand to the young man.

"Ha my name is Corpal Lance Otting , I been sent here to-"

"Be my under study for when my maturnity leave starts ." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am..." Naomi didnt miss the giggles and murmers of the younger fe-males nurses cooing and swooning over the new male. she rolled her eyes at them and smiled at Lance. "Come along then Mister Ottingand I'll show you around temporarily."

"I'd like that ."

About three hours later an emergency call came that many soldiers were being transported t the hospital needing urgent care. Lance quickly seen that things could get crazy quick as he followed Naomi around seeing how to do different things. "Get me a extra bed!" Someone shouted .

"Fifty Milieaters of morphine here now!" Another shouted. Chaos had struck.

Lance herd something that sounded off, 'Air planes?'

"mrs. Arrow?"

"Yes Mister Otting?"She asked snapping her head up from her work which had turned into a patient ,a doctor couldn't get to , whom was on the floor with a neck injury.

"since when does the Navy have medical planes?"

"We don't- planes? Go to the window describe them to me?"

"Greenish ma'am..with a-proceyon flag!"

_'Not again!' _

"Get away from the window!" she yelled over to him and called for everyone to get down. She knew barely any one herd her. Suddenly shots were fired into the building Naomi grabbed Lance by his belt pulling down behind her. Covering their heads they could hear cries of pain and panic. Naomi grabbed a spare bed and with Lance's help sat it in front of them as a baracde but before they could get it fixed a whistle was herd out side the window then the entire bulding seems to crash around them Naomi was knocked on to her back hitting her head on the concrete floor.

Lance ducked as the celing came down trapping them in a box type.

After it all got quite Lances sighed , "Well...that scared the heck outta me what about Ma'am?..Ma'am?" Naomi was slowly trying to raise up and cut had come across her head.

"I think you need to hold still mrs. Arrow. " Otting said helping her sit up.

"H-how is he?" she asked refering to the patient she was attending to before the attack happen.

"He's fine ma'am." he said gently worried about the pregnant craigorian . She looked like she had a concussion from how droopy eyed and tired she was.

"Stay awake ma'am."

"I am.." she mumbled.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Mister Otting...I am pregnant...and was blown back by some sort of explosion... More the likely have internal bleeding...not to rude but what do you think?"

"..Right sorry.." he said thinking of some way to keep her awake.

"So...you're married?"

"Yes."

"Is he in the Navy too?"

"Son...how long have you been in the Navy?"

"Not too long ma'am."

Naomi nodded , "I can tell you don't even know your rear admiral ." she chuckled.

"Alton Arrow is your husband?"

"Yes has been for nearly eleven years."

"Oh my...Do you have any other children?" He figured talking about her family would keep her awake so he started to lean back.

"Lance! Don't move!" She snapped.

He froze and looked behind him , there in a puddle was a live wire.

He moved and sat beside Naomi. "T-thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome , and yes I have two twins that are nine..."

He sighed trying to catch his breath then said , "What are their names?"

"Asher and Natalia."

"Nice names."

"Thank you...Lance...They'll not come for us."

He looked at her oddly .

"They'll never know we're here...You have to get my husband.."

"I can't get out ma'am with out the roof caving in on us. "

"Alton will come...He'll always come for me..." She started drifting off

"Naomi...stay with me."

"I'm awake ..."

"I hope he comes soon.." Lance mumbled gently shaking her.

As soon as the Legacy touched ground Victoria started barking orders , "Alright we got to keep this simple and not go running around like chicken with out our heads!" She snapped sensing everyone's eagerness to find Naomi.

"So we'll-" Before she could finish Alton dashed down the gang plank.

"What in the bloody- Arrow!"

"Thats my wife Victoria not some random person!" He shouted back not giving her a second chance to speak. Amelia tugged at her Admiral uniform and looked at Victoria. "Tori...He is right..."

"We cannot treat no one no better-"

"Correction _you_ can't." She snapped and turned on her heels and walked off with Britt and Kitty behind her.

Victoria growled and looked at the remaining ones. "You going to walk off to?"

Jim' eyes widen , "With premission ma'am." he glanced at Onyx who had already began to leave.

"where are you going Onyx Arrow?" Victoria snapped.

"You asked if we were going to walk off and i'm only giving you an answer ma'am." with that he turned and left.

"Go on the lot of you!" she yelled furiously Victoria hated to be defied. After they all left Minerva looked at her mum, "You've changed haven't you.."

Victoria turned sharply and looked at her ,"what?"

"My foster parents said you were one of the sweetest people they knew... Most caring...I think they lied to me..." with that the fourteen-year-old walked off laving her mother speechless.

Arrow got the the rubble that used to be the hospital nearly falling to his knees there was hardly anything left people alive and not being carried away.

"Alton!" some grabbed his shoulder he turned to see Charlie.

"I knew you'd be here Alton!"

"Naomi ... Have you see Naomi?"

"Alton...We've gotten all that we herd calls from..Your wife's homing device has gone offline..I'm sorry Alton-"

"No! She's in there please let me find her or I'll go in there my self!"

"I'm not stopping you , go on. We need all we can in there.."

He went through the block-aids and into the remains of the hospital.

"Arrow!"

"Britt! Kitty! what are you-"

"Helping you find Aunt Naomi." Britt interrupted.

"This isn't a place-"

"For kids?" Kitty raised an eye brow.

"Arrow...we're in war...Not exactly a playground..."

He smiled slightly , "Where is Amelia?"

"Leading search parties for all the missing.."

"Come on and watch your steps!"

"Do you think They forgot about us?" Lance said after a while.

"It'll take awhile for the list of workers to reach us from the capital...We could be here for days.." She groaned.

It got quiet , "My wife id probably scared to death.."

"You're married?"

"Soon to be." he grinned , "when I propose that is.."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?"

"She has told me she wants to marry me many times. "

"Ah do you love her like that?"

"I do Ma'am I do.."

Silence fell again.

"do you hear that? Naomi asked.

Lance listened.

"Some one is calling your name?"

"Alton! It's my husband!"

they were about to turn around when Kitty's ears picked up the slightest call of Alton's name."

"Wait! I hear her!" Kitty ran back to a pile of rubble with Alton and Britt right behind her.

"Naomi?"

"Alton!"

"Dear hang on we're getting you.."

"Please hurry dear.."

"Britt you and Kitty run back and get help!" Alton ordered.

they soon returned with Jim and Onyx.

All five of them together picked up the rubble Finally freeing the three trapped people.

Alton went and gently picked her up into his arms.

"Nomi.."

"Alton..I...can't stay awake no longer.."

"Please do Nomi , You're going to be fine.. " He carried her out thanking the heaven above she was alive...


	25. Chapter 25

_A week _was all it had been to Amelia it seemed like a life time , since her best friend had been injured. Alton was her best friend but so was Naomi one of the only females Amelia had ever been able to reconcile with.

Naomi was sweet and open minded , blunt at times hint of proper air loominated around her most of all she was as beautiful as she was sweet , most girls were jelous of Naomi for this reason . Not Amelia , Amelia knew the real Naomi. Her best friend's world...was lying unconsious in a hospital bed as he cluched her hand like a life line talking to her still form trying to get her awake .

_The babies are fine..._was what the Doctors had told them a week ago. But she had been in a coma for a week Amelia did not understand what was fine about the situation at all. Victoria would not allow her to bring Britt or Kitty to the hospital with her the two fought for nearly four hours over the subject , Naomi was like a mother to them and now Victoria was telling them they couldn't see her.

Amelia sighed her sister had been so hard to deal with the past few days since her 'daughter' entered their lives.

Minerva resented Victoria with a passion . What ever Victoria told her to do she threw it in Victoria's face sometime litrally. Just the other day Victoria asked her to please hand her a rag while they were working on a jeep Minerva threw the grease rag at her mother's face and it stuck the landing.

Amelia understood the girls pain but she didn't understand why she wouldn't atleast try with her mother.

Amelia steped off the elevator to the ICU where Naomi was , on her way in she seen Naomi's mother Beverly Simmons rushing out , she could feel the heat radiating from her angery body and could have sworn the tile floor was craking under her footsteps from how fast she was walking. With Naomi's father Gray Simmons, not far being trying to console his wife.

Amelia picked up the pace as she walked alittle quicker to Naomi's room she only figured a fight had broken out between Mrs. Simmons and Alton. When she opened the door to the rather large room she seen her closest friend sitting in the same chair he had been for a week with his face in his hands.

"Alton?"

He looked up at her. "A-Amelia? You're here early.."

"Not early enough it seems. "

Alton furrowed his rocky brows in thought then realized what she ment.

"It was nothing...same as always..."

"You're lying Alton..."

"You're right I am ... " He rubbed his neck uneasily and sighed looking at his injured wife.

"S-she says if Naomi..dies...then she'll take Natalia and Asher from me.."

"Alton she can't you're their biolodgical father!"

"She can too Amelia...I'd be a windower in the Navy whos only home a couple days out of a month..she has a stable home with her and Gray and all their money..they would win against me with any judge..."

Amelia placed a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it.

"How are the babies?"

"As of this morning...they're fine...But if I loose her...I loose all of them..."

"Thats not going to happen Alton...Maybe you should step out and-"

"I'm not leaving Amelia."

"I didn't say leave I ment step out in the hall atleast , Alton you need a change in scenry even if only a tiny bit..You'll go mad if you don't."

The criagorian nodded and stood up looking at his wife ,kissed her cheek and stepped out acting as if it'd be the last time he would see either one of them.

Amelia sat down in the chair her friend just left from and looked at Naomi., "You're gonna be alright Naomi...you have to be..okay..this crazy bunch needs you..."

Just then she herd the door open and a familier shuffing of feet.

"Delbert?"

"Amelia.."

"not to be rude but-"

"I herd Naomi was injured...and well We've become friends these past few months..."

Amelia nodded as he came closer.

"I didn't entirely expect you to be here Amelia.." he mumbled .

"Well I come everyday for a few hours Delbert...Alton needs it..."

"How is he doing?"

"Well if your expecting wife was in a coma how would you feel?" Amelia raised a slender eyebrow.

"...Good point."

Just then a low moan came from Naomi's form the only sound she had made in a week.

"Naomi? Naomi Rose Arrow? Go get Alton , Delbert."

Amelia took her hand into her own and brushed the stray bits of hair out of her face.

"Come on Naomi ...wake on up , girl...you've got this..."

As Alton came into the room for a moment all was still Amelia was a bout to give into the possibility of Naomi waking up until she began to move. Her breath began to pick up along with her heart rate. alton came beside Amelia with a look of hope written upon his face.

"Naomi?" he whispered. Slowly her dark brown eyes opened and she said horsely , "A-alton ?"

"shush Naomi it's alright."

Not long after doctors swarm into the room checking every thing on her then gave her a all clear and left them alone.

"Alton? H-how long have I been here?"

"A week sweetheart."

"A week..." she parroted looking at the window at the storm rageing out there.

"How are the children?"

"Natalia and Asher are fine."

She nodded and tried to sit up.

"Naomi I-"

"Alton...I been laying here for a week I believe it's time for me to atleast sit up love. "

Amelia smiled at that the young womans spunk was still intact for sure.

Amelia then left to go down to the cafeteria to fetch Naomi and the rest a bite to eat with she seen Delbert walking behind her.

"Some people might call you a stalker Doctor." she smiled.

"Nothing of the sort Captain..I assure you." he returned her warm smile with one of his own.

"Very good." the pair continued to walk on down as she pressed the button to go downDebert flipped the off button on the elevator shocking Amelia.

"doctor what-"

"Amelia...May I be to bold as to ask you out on a date?"

"In this sort of way..yes but..."

"You could bring the girls along too...I wouldn't mind."

"As much as they'd love that Delbert...No...But I can..."

He looked up from his feet and smiled at her as she moved closer and whispered, "Now..get this bloody elevator moving again would you." and she kissed his cheek causeing the poor man to blush blood red...

a/n awhhh I love Delbert XD cheesy ending for this chapter but I LIKE CHEESY ENDINGS!...sometimes. XD r&r lovies


	26. Chapter 26

That night had been the most spectacular night of Amelia's life. she never guessed the bumbling doctor could be such a romantic. Dinner and dancing under the stars was all it took for him to capture the heart of the yougn felind Captian.

While Amelia was swooned her older sister was not. Victoira had a strong dis-like for canid's for unknown reasons. And was not pleased her baby sister choose one to fall in love with...

"don't you have your own issues to attend to Tori ?" Amelia asked boredly one day after listening to her sister's ranting.

"Do not put me off Amelia!"

"I'm not Victoria I hear you loud and clear...But I love Delbert , and oyu need to worry more about your own daughter than me ."

"Don't tell me how to raise my daughter!"

"right , Cause you've done such a marvalous job Tori!"

Vicotira glared and her sister and stomped to the door then looked back , "While you're enjoying your love fest I'm going to defend my ethrium!" Walked out slamming the door behind her.

Amelia sighed and went into her living room and sat down brewing her some coffee and reading the paper."I hope she don't get her fool self kill" Amelia worried.

As Victoira stomped off to the jeep the navy provided her Minerva came up behinder .

"Whats our next move?" Victoria looked at the girl shockly.

"You're staying here Minerva."

"No mother you need me!"

Victoira was still surprised the girl wanted anywhere _near_ herusually she would have done stomped off by now.

"Minerva I do not want you getting hurt!"

"Mum , frankly you didn't know or care where I was for four-teen years now is not the time to start worrying. "

"Minerva , I did care , I did! Just I- ugh never mind come on then!" Victoira snapped hopping into the jeep hurt at her own daughter's words.

Minerva could see this hurt and mumbled , "I'm sorry .."

Victoira could see the girl was trying...maybe she should too.

"It's fine dear.." She said quite soothingly despite her character.

The two drove to a battle that was happening on Montressor in the junlge reigon.

"Minerva be carful those bloody Proc's could be any where..." Vicotira whispered barly audible.

"Got-cha mum."

'She's calling me mum...much better than Victoria... ' Vciotira thought as she stepped through the mossy ground and thick branches. Flash backs ravenged her mind.

_Fourteen years ago Victoria Smollet was running through the jungle just reached her ninth month of her pregnacy , the female Admrial had hidden her on coming baby for all these months only gaining a few pounds. And going to her friend who was a doctor . But now running from the Procyon Mafia for her life the young woman could tell it. _

_She collasped from not sleeping in threee days the humidity was killing her... sweat run off her like running water. If only Richard was here he'd protect her...She wouldn't be doing this she'd be at home with him planning the arrival of their first born baby girl..._

_She felt a pain in her abdomen and started praying to God it wasn't what she thought it was..not now...She was so close to ending the opperation of these Proc smugglers she had to push on but when she moved she cried out. _

_It was that time . 'Please not now...' she layed there pain coming in waves over her. 'What do I do..' she thought. There was no way she could make it back to the village... _

_she was near blacking out when she herd footsteps . _

_'They've found me...this is it..' _

_"Miss are you alright?" A young female voice said to her. _

_she looked up to see a village girl no older then twenity standing over her. Victoiria rasped her situation to her and they girl knelt down to help her .Victoria didn't rememebr much after that she blackout right at the moment her baby was born. _

_She woke up sometime later inthe village hospital with the girl standing next her smiling._

_vicotira followed the girls gaize and seen her baby lying next to her sound asleep. Victoria smiled lifting her gently into her arms. She had Vicotira's hair but everything else was Richard. _

_The baby woke up reviling her purple eyes cooing softly at her mother. _

_"I'm going to name you...Minerva. and you will be my baby girl...forever until the stars fall out of the sky." she whispered holding the baby close the last thign she had of her late husband. It was nearly a month later Victoira realized her job was to risky to have a baby..._

_With the heaviest heart anyone could know she gave her child away...They were friends of Richard's they promised to care for their baby like she was a princess..Victoiria turned away tear's falling free from her face. 'Stop it!' she scolded her self . 'You're giving her a better life!' She turned back and glanced as the couple took her baby away..._

_'I love you...my Minerva..' _

"Mum? Mum? Montressor to Victoira!"

Vicotira shook her head looking at her daughter, "Yes Minerva?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No dearest...I zoned out..."

"I said should we make camp here?"

"Sure Minerva."

After building a very small fire they both sat there in alittle while Victoria herd something.

"Minerva..get low." She flatten her ears and looked around...then she seen a Procyon standing less then ten feet of her daughter she grabbed her gun and stood up to shoot him when a pain in her neck caused her to fall down.

"Mum!" minerva yelled and raised her own gun and shot the Prcoyon down where he stood the one who shot her mother got away as soon as he came.

"M-mum...mama?" Minerva knelt down next to Victoira's still body.

"Minerva.." she whsipered.

"mum! w-what'd be do to you. "

"Dart hun'...he poisoned me.."

minerva bit her lip and turn her mother over to look for the dart...it had boken off into Victoira's skin.

It was working faster now...it had reached her blood stream.

Victoiria felt numb her mind floating in and out of conciousness.

"Mum please s-stay with me..."

"Tell my sister I-I'm sorry..."

"you can tell her mum you're going to be fine. " Tears formed in the young girls eyes as she watched her mother's breaths become ragged.

Her mother opened her eyes again and looked up at her.

"Minerva." She rasped.

"Yes mum." Minerva said in almost a state of panic.

"I-I want you to have this.." She slipped off the engagement and wedding band set she had from Richard. Placing them in her daughter's hands.

"Mum I can't take this..it's yours from daddy. "

"He'd want you to have it Minerva..Tell my nieves I love them too.I'm sorry for hwta I did Minerva..I was trying to give you a better future."

"I know mama..save you breath and strength okay? I'll try to get us some help-"

"Don't leave me..."Victoira sat back down and brushed a hand across her mother's smooth cheek.

Minerva watcched her mother slowly dendle away...

'_Please don't leave me... '_

_A/n :'( That is all ... _


	27. Chapter 27

Minerva watched her mother closely..Victoira drifted in and out of conciousness. She just couldn't bear to see her mother in pain ... even though she'd only known her a couple of weeks..

None of that mattered now she agreed her mother was dying but wouldn't allow her to venture for any help..

"minerva.." Victoira rasped after waking once again waking from another fever induced nightmare..

"Yes ma'am?" she knelt back down to where her mother layed.

"I-I'm s-sorry f-for what I d-did t-to you..I p-p-promise i-i-t wasn't su-ugh...suppose to be that way.."

"shush mother it's alright...save your breath-"

"Minerva..I m-may not get to tell you later...please let me now.."

Minerva sighed but quietly waited for her mother to tell hre the story..

"I was suppose to come back and get you...once the war was over...b-but when I went back..they were gone...with you...I could never find them Minerva...I knew i'd lost you forever.."

Minerva brushed the hair from her mother's face...she had accused her of abandoning her...

"Let me hold you one last-time.."

"Mum you're going to be-" Minerva stopped she knew there was no use in suger coating the situation. If she didn't get no help for her mother then she knew it was only a matter of time..

She layed down and her mother hugged her close breth slow and ragged...Minerva couldn't help but cry as Victoira fell into another deep slumber...

* * *

><p><em>Victoira Becard was excited yet nervous she was going home to tell her husband of ,an unknown nine years, the news. She walked into the small appartment they shared twiddleding her curly chestnut hair. <em>

_"Richard?"_

_"In here love." He called back. _

_She smiled as she entered their study they shared seeing him pondering away at the mile high stack of paperwork he needed for his submission into the admriality goign to be takngn place next month . _

_"Richard...could you put the pendown for a moment hun' ?" She asked sitting in her rolling chair turn toward him. He looked up at her with his purple eyes the flickering fire's light aluminating his golden colored hair ._

_"What's wrong Vic?" He asked nervously being the empire was at war with the procyin armada which they both would be fighting in._

_"Nothing is wrong Rick I just have some news to tell you."_

_He furrowed his brow in confusion to which she sat in his lap and smiled wrappign her arms around his neck and leans in next to his ear , "I'm Pregnant." _

_She looked at his face , watched to blood drain from it. _

_"Y-you are?" his eyes looked at her in amazment that made her chuckle then a smile creeped upon his lips and he hugged her close. _

_"Tori! T-thats amazing! " she herd him start to pur and imediatly started her self. _

_He stood up lifting her with him smiling down at her and carried her to their room placing her on the bed and crawling in on the other side. _

_She snuggled next to him and laying on his chest. _

_"Tori.." He broke the silence. _

_"Yes , love?" _

_"We're going to have to have a wedding.."_

_"Richard I don't care what our parents think...we are married." _

_"Tori..your father-"_

_Victora sighed..they had told Richards parents about their elouping but not Victoira's father..._

_"I suppose you're right Rich.." she murmered into his shirt taking in the scent of his colonge. When they had gotten married they were both hardly seventeen , it was only ayear after her mother's death , just young cadet's in the interstellar Navy. They had never contiplaited having children but here it was.._

_"I hope we have a girl.." He said reasting his chin atop her head._

_"A girl? What ever for?"_

_"I'm not sure..I mean i'd be with what ever we have but..." _

_"I understand hun'.." _

_Richard smiled and just held her in silence. Soon he looked down she had fallen asleep. _

_Two weeks later Victoira was pushing her way through the crowd of the unloading dock to the unloading dock seeing her sister and Arrow coming off a man-o-war . _

_"Amelia!" victoira yelled running over seeing the other men carrying of caskets. After a moment of serching the crowd with her eyes Vicotira asked. "W-where's Richard? "_

_Amelia placed a shaky hand on her sister's shoulder and told her Richard wasn't coming home.._

* * *

><p>"Victoria? ..C'mon babe wake up.."<p>

"hmmm..." Vicotira mouned.

"Tori?"

Victoira's eye burned and her vision was blured and she knew the voice.

"C-Charlie?" she rasped.

"Settle down babe ."

Finally her vision cleared..she waslying in a hospital bed. With Charlie Casey standing next to her flashing her , his bright smile he always wore.

"charlie...what are you doing here?"

"I was going through the forest when I found you and your daughter...He tried to shoot me...nearly did.." He rubbed his jacket sleeve where a singed tore was.

"Oh Charlie.." she mumbled.. , "where is she?"

"I gave her some money to get food.."

Vicotira beganpulling at some wire that seemed attached to her chest.

"Hey Tor easy...thats not the best thign to do." He said gently removing her hand.

"What is it?" she asked slurredly.

"There are two tubes in your heart one draining you of blood to be cleaned the other replacing clean blood into your body Tori..."

Victoria layed back sighing the heart rate machine was the only sound herd for a while. Then Amelia came in with Britt and Kitty behind her.

"Victoira Carolina Smollet! Don't you scare me like that again!" Amelia said wrapping her arms around her sisters neck .

"Next time I'll just tell him to finish me off Mia... " Victoira smirked.

"Oh you.. "

Britt and Kitty stood off alittle bit unsure what to really think of seeing their Aunt Vicotira in this condition. She wasn't only to _ever_ be sick and the last to be injured.

"come here you two." Vicotira whispered smiling a small smile. They smiled and came up to hug her quickly she kissed them both on the cheek. This was the Victoira no one knew , but her family.

Minerva walked in moments later reciving odd glances from Britt and Kitty. Vicotira realized only Chalrie and Amelia knew that was her daughter.

"Bridgettah , Katalina this is Minerva Becard...My daughter...your cousin.."

Minerva smiled shyly and went to stand by her mother.

"Minerva..These are your cousins Bridgettah Walker and Katalina Smith ."

"I'm Britt. " Britt said pointing to her self.

"and I'm just Kitty Katalina is a mouth full to say.."

"what would ya like to be called? " Britt asked with a small smile.

Minerva looked at them both and said simply , "Minerva will be fine.."

"Well , okay...How old are ya?" Kitty asked.

Minerva paused for a second then looked at them , "Four-teen."

"Ha , Kitty you're not the youngest any more." Britt laughed.

"Aw , I liked benng the youngest.." She shrugged.

Victoia sighed and whispered , "They're good kids but , sometimes i think they're missing a screw or two." Minerva nodded understandingly.

"How is Naomi?"

"She's gret actually , they had their three babies yesterday ."

Vicoitra's eyes widden at her sister , "H-How long was I asleep ?"

"three days give or take." Charlie said taking her hand into his.

"Three days ?" Victoria snapped disbelieving.

"Yes mum..."

"Well , how are the babies?"

"They're fine only , one turned out to be mute.." Amelia said quietly .

"Oh my...W-what did they name them? "

"I believe Alton said , Cicley Cashlin , Landon Nathan and Annabelle Leah."

"Annabelle our little mute?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You're voice changed Amelia , once you said her name."

"Good to have you back Tori.." Amelia smiled at her sister.

"Good to be back Amelia." She murmered sleepily.

"Get some sleep Sis you need it." Amelia whispered helping her settle down into the bed.

"I-I don't want to..."

"We'll still be here when you wake Tori , I promise." Amelia whispered softly rubbing her sister's free hand Victoira clutched her hand around Amelia's as she drifted off to sleep.

Amelia smiled as her sister's grip relented and she slowly lower her hand on to her stomach.

"Sleep well Tori.."

* * *

><p>An yay Victoira lived ! :D Phew I was worried for alittle while and I'm writting the darn thing ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Amelia haddn't left her sister's side since she woke up that first day . Victoira was weak and vaunerable , in all her twenity-nine years Amelia had never seen her sister like this. Here was the Fleet Admrial of the Royal Terrian empire , the one whom many fear across the galaxy cadet's dreaded the day when Victoira had to come for her yearly inspection.

Here she was laying here fighting for her life. "Amelia!" Victoira rasped.

"Yes Tori?" It was only the two sisters in the room everyone else had left to grab a bite to eat and visit the three new Arrow babies just down the hall they'd all be back later.

"You have to get this outta me Mia.." she said looking at the tubes protruding out of her chest.

"Tori they wont until your heart is stronger-"

"You know it wont get any better Amelia...please I-I can't take this anymore!" she cried.

"Okay Tori, I'll see what I can do." She patted her sisters hand comfortingly then she stood and walked out and found Victoira's doctor , Doctor Huansly.

"Doctor? A word if you may."

"Yes ?"

"I'm here up on request that you remove the tubes from my sister's heart."

"We cannot until she is stronger-"

"She can't get any stronger!" Amelia nearly screamed clamping her hand over her mouth. She had just reviled one thing about her sister that no one was to know about.

"It says nothing on her chart about -"

"And it will remain that way , My sister was shot and stabbed several times in the heart years ago...they thought her dead...We knew nothing about it until she'd already recovered. " Amelia sighed.

"Alright we'll see abou getting her into sugery to have them removed. "

"Thank you Doctor." she said and nearly ran back to Victoria's room.

Victoira opened her turqoise eyes when Amelia entered.

"You'll be free soon Tori... "

victoira smiled and took her sister's hand into hers. "T-thank you f-for staying by my side Amelia.."

"You're my sister there fore a part of me."

"You read way to many books Amelia."

Amelia nuzzled her sister gently , "You're my best friend Victoira...I cannot loose you." she purred.

Victoira started to pur then , "You wont loose me Mia...I'll be here till the stars freeze over." she joked and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Two days later Amelia was sitting out side in the surgerical waiting room with her three nieces and Charlie. Delbert came sometime later and placed his hand on Amelia's back .<p>

She jumped then looked up at home smiling gently. "you came." she whispered.

"Of course i did..You asked me too." Amelia smiled then her ears shot up as a voice on the intercom shouted for a code blue in the surgical department...

"Victoira!" Amelia stood up as Minerva shot down the hall towards the double doors where Vicotira was , only to be caught by Charlie.

"Easy Minerva , Easy-"

"Mum!" She cried fighting against charlie with her might , "she needs me!"

Moments stretched on nothing Amelia waited for Doctor Haunsly to come out and tell her Victoira was gone... But five minuets later the double door slammed open a brunette hair brown eye'd felind , female doctor came out whom Amelia knew well.

"Lindsey!" Amelia stood up from Delbert's embrace to face her sister's best friend since they were kids Lindsey being five years older.

"Ah she's fine Amelia , the old girls fine." Lindsey said sighing in relife.

Amelia sighed as well thanking God above.

"She's just playing hard to get as always." Lindsey ran a tired hand through her hair.

"Thank you Lindsey.." amelia said smiling abit.

Lindsey knodded and looed at Minerva.

"I haven't seen you since before you were born , child."

"P-Pardon?"

"I was your mother's doctor while she was expecting you , i was the only know who knew other than your father. You turned out to be quite a beautiful young lady."

Minerva smiled and looked like she was gracing a blush . "T-thank you."

Lindsey smiled and knodded and told them it'd be one hour before they could see Victoria , and left.

After an hour of watching the clock doctor Haunsly came out and everyone stood .

" ." He adressed Amelia .

"How's my sister?"

He looked around meeting everyone's eyes in the room , "She's..."

A/n cliff hanger Victoria's heart condition and Doctor Lindsey was created by my co-writer captainameliagirl aka Kitty Smith , whom Role-play's as Victoira in our role-play and has pretty much prefectedthe chracter into flesh thanks kitty! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Three months later Victoira had finally been realieased to come home but , by doctor's orders _had_ to stay in bed but by now she was starting to get up and venture around her home with minerva constantly there.

Now tonight there was a party there in Montressor and Minerva was invited.

"Mierva for the last time , No."

"Mum! c'mon I'd much rather go there and be with teens my age then be here watching charlie and you with your Romanticness ." she placed a hand on her hip and rolled her purple eyes.

"minerva , first of all thats not all Charlie and I do , Second of all there are no adults at this party. "

"Aunt Amelia is letting Britt and Kitty go! Lord knows how they don't need to be unsupervised."

"Minerva , How ever true that maybe , Bridgettah and Katalina are not my responsability they are your Aunt Amelia's and they're..."

"What? More responible?" Minerva snapped.

"That is not what I was going to say Minerva , I was going to say older."

minerva lowered her hands from her hips and soften her expression , "Oh.. Like , so what ? Kitty's only a year older , and Britt's only like , three!"

"Don't start the 'like' thing you teenagers always do , It's quite annoying , dear."

"You're changing the conversation , mother!"

"Oh , Minerva... I'll think about it.."

"Mum , whats the worst that could happen!"

Victoira looked at her blankly for a moment and said , "Where should I start ?"

Minerva plopped down on the couch next to her mother's legs as Victoira adjusted her self on the throw pillows.

"Mum..look , I'm not gonna get in trouble...I'm fourteen, I'll take your communicator if that makes you feel better."

"Better? Oh yes Minerva a Communication device is truly what is going to make me feel safe about allowing my underage daughter attend a adultless party on a Saturday night." Victoira rolled her own eyes.

"why are you so stubborn!"

"My father used to ask me the same Question.."

"mum!" Victoria rolled her eyes as a knock rang at the door and in stepped Amelia , Kitty and Britt with the three new Arrow babies , Cicley , Landon and Annabelle. Victoira had not yet seen the new family members.

"We all wanted to visit." Amelia smiled as she adjusted cicley in her arms.

Victoria smiled and sat on up , "Well who do we have here?"

Amelia sat down next to her sister , "This is little Cicley the oldest one." Cicley Cashlyn had a dark tuft of silky dark brown hair and matching eyes.

Then Amelia pointed to Landon Nathan the middle triplet . He had medium brown hair with his mother's eyes. Then last but not least was the baby of the bunch , Annabelle Lea who had hair the color of copper and eyes that near a hazle color.

"minerva are you going to the party tonight?" Amelia asked glancing over at her niece.

"No , mum says i'm not old enough." Minerva said in a mocking tone towards her mother.

Exactly." Victoria said simply.

"Oh , come now Victoira , Bridgettah and Katalina will be there no one over the age of nine-teen is allowed in and it'll just be fun." Amelia said gently to her sister she knew how Victoia could be if she felt cornerd.

"Well..." Victoria looked over at Minerva who was giving her the best kitten eyes she could muster.

"Please mum? Please?" She begged.

"Oh...Alright , very well you may go." Minerva jumped up and hug Victoira tightly.

"Thank you mum Thank you!" she dashed off to get ready.

"what are you doing to night Amy , while their away?" Victoria smirked.

Amelia shifted the baby in her arms and smiled , "First off , drop the little ones off with their parents when they come home , then Delbert has informed me , he has a surprise for me tonight."

"Oh , sounds nice." Victoria smiled as Charlie walked in the door.

"Not as nice as it seems your day has gotten." Amelia smirked as Victoira blushed.

"Hey babe , I'm home." He grined. After surgery the two of them realized how serious their relationship had become , she invited charlie to move in with her not long after that he proposed to her.

"charlie , how was work?"

"It was...same as always." He smirked and looked at Amelia , "I didn't know you adoupted three babies Amelia." he joked.

"Seems that way at times Charlie. But no we've been giving mommy and daddy little breaks here and there."

"It'll just be us tonight i'm afraid dear , till about ten."

Charlie looked at her confused , "You're letting her go?"

"I am." she glanced at Amelia.

"Ah alright then." The couple was dealing with hardships though both coming from tragic previous marriages and one other issue , Minerva . She didn't like the thought of Charlie art all. And certainly not as her step-father. Charlie cared alot about Minerva though even if she'd reather him not exist.

"Alright I'm ready." Minerva come down the stairs wearing a sun dress with floral design that was strapless.

Amelia looked over to Britt and Kitty , "Are you two ready yet?"

the both stood up placed the babies next to Amelia and went to Victoria's hall way mirror . Britt took outher hair clip and kitty took out her head band , They looked at the items then to each other then handed them off to the other .

Britt Slid in Kitty's head band and Kitty clipped in Britt's clip then they walked back.

"Dramatic change." Victoria laughed then she furrowed her eyebrows , "you two are wearing...dresses?"

"I paid them twenity bucks each if they would.." Amelia admited.

"You put on a dress for twenity dollers? "

"Well Aunt Victoria two twenities equals fourty dollers." Britt started.

"And thats just enough money to get us a new video game next week from trade day." both of them high fived each other and then the sound of a horn honking that was Andrew.

"Minerva , you wanna ride with us?" Britt asked as she placed on her light jacket.

"Um,...Sure." She wasn't to fond of her older cousins just yet Victoria had once laughed and told her they were 'a lot' to take in but were good girls.

As they walked up to Andrew's old beat up charger Britt leaned on the door and said , "We gotta extra rider...any room in there?"

"Um...yeah just use the bungee cord as the middle seat belt.."

"What happen to it?" Kitty asked getting in the oppisate side.

"My Suger Glider ate it..."

"that thing eats everything." Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Sound like you Alex." Kitty teased.

"Hey! I'm protecting my muscles."

Minerva rolled her eyes , like her mother she could not stand careless banther, "Protecting it with what ? More Muscle ."

"You belong to victoira...don't-cha." Alex mumbled.

"By belong , you mean , is she my mother? Yes , she is."

"I can tell kill-joy." He said under his breath.

Minerva glared then looked at Kitty , "Your boyfriend is obnoxious and impudent! "

"He's an average teenage guy ."

"yeah princess I'm and average- wait...average?"

"Oh be quiet you three you're all being obnoxious to the driver." Andrew fussed.

Minerva looked down , "Are you two wearing boots? " she looked up at her older cousins.

"Yeah , you think we're gonna wear heels." Britt laughed.

"Well , no I didn't either." she showed her own boots.

"the only time I'll wear heels is if Aunt Amelia gets married." Kitty stated matter-o-factly.

"Don't-cha mean when she gets married." Britt grinned.

"Ha , yeah when." Kitty sniggered. They had over herd Delbert practicing his preposal to Amelia the other night.

"You guys want her to get married?" Minerva said almost in a state of shock .

"Well , yeah Aunt amelia took care of us when our Fathers died she never got to date or really have a social life.." Britt said sorta sadly.

"So it's only fair that she gets a chance to be happy." Kitty finished.

"But...things will change."

"Of course Minerva , but as long as she's happy , we're happy for her.."

"Like she was for us , no matter what happens she's still our Aunt and she'll always love us. "

"But what is-"

"We're here guys!"

After a lovely evening of dinner and dancing. Amelia and Delbert we're back at his mansion star gazing through his large telescope.

"Isn't this lovely?" She said lovingly.

"Yes , it is." He replyed looking at her.

"Oh stop." she roplled her eyes playfully.

"Amelia.." He took her smaller hand into his large padded one.

"Yes?"

"A-amelia I love you ..."

"I love you Delbert?"

"Well amelia it's been a year now and..."he slid somethign onto her hand keeping it from her view.

" And?"

"Amelia Smollet ... Would you give my the honor of becoming my wife?" He moved his hand to show a simple yet elegant engagement ring resting on her left finger she gasped quietly and marveled at the small token.

"D-Delbert I...This is...I mean it's...Lovely."

"No more lovely than you Amelia."

"Thank you but back to your earlier question...Yes I'll marry you!" She hugged his around his next and kissed him passionately on the lips.

* * *

><p>The party was pretty much over not quiet being the party of the century when the three cousins began walking to the parking lot where Alexander and Andrew would be shortly.<p>

"Well that was the time of my life." Minerva said scarcasticly opening the door for the older two.

_"Oh , I've had the time of my life !"_

**"Never felt this was before!" **

_"I Swear this is true.."_

_"And I owe it all to you!"_

"you two are nuts ya know that ." minerva rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well-"

A sudden disturbance in the alley way caught their attention.

"Lets go check it out!" Britt whispered.

Kitty's reply was to pull out her single shot pistol.

"Do you always carry that thing?" Minerva whispered in annoyance.

"No!...yes ..."

Britt pulled out a flintlock from her jacket pocket.

Causeing minerva to place her face into her palm.

They herd shouted and dashed into the alley way to find three rather large pirate looking creatures lying on the ground and one figure still standing.

"Drop you weapon , we are Royal Navy Officer's and we will shoot!"

"Oh I'd be so scred.." Mumbled minerva.

"Would you shut up." Kitty murmered.

"You shut up."

"no you!"

"Both of you shut up you messed up our entrace."

Both looked over to Britt and said , "You shut up. " suddenly all three of them started fussing over who needed to to 'shut-up'.

"Aye chill ye three i'll drop ma gun." a accented voice said followed by the sound of a gun clanking against the pavement.

"Step into the light!" Kitty commanded.

Slowly yet surly the figure steped into the light they gasped ,

"A Urisid?"

A/n cliiiiifhhhaaaannnnngggger! hahaha Sorry guys I'm stopping there with PT. now pt.3 (the final and longest part) then the sequel shall be placed in , which I'm already starting and Captainameliagirl and I have been talking ideas for it and it's sounding so good! I'm so excited :D The little joking argument is just something I see teenage girls doing...kinda like disfuntional sisters type thing. I think me , my cousin and sister would be like that XD I was up at 2am writting this blasted chapter ^^; then finished it now around 9:44 pm I'm running on...five hours sleep ? So yeah XD wow this authors note is longer than I was planning _ oh and the singing the _Italics _is Britt and the **bold **is kitty XD I like that song ^^; R&R lovlies. PS this is my longests chapter D: 


	30. Chapter 30

Not just any Urisd a female Ursid.

"State your business Urisid!" minerva snapped coming out from behind her cousins.

"My business was walkin' along till these blasted pildrats came alone and tried to take me out." the girl said kicking the dirt with the toe of her boot.

"Are you a pirate!" Minerva hissed lowly.

"Do I look like a pirate lass?"

"You sound like one!"

"minerva...all urisids sound like that..it's their accent..." Britt said slowly bringign down her gun followed by kitty.

"Aye the curly blond is right."

"the curly blonds name is Britt Walker." Britt said lowly.

"Pleasure. "

"And these are my cousins , Kitty smith and Minerva Becard." Kitty waved but minerva crossed her arms and looked the other way.

"Pleasure to meet-cha my names Sarah Swinson , you lot wouldn't happen to be relaited to Admrial Amelia Smollet would ya?"

"how's it any of your business!" Minerva snapped.

"Well it might not be but I have something important to give her.."

"We don't want you around our aunt!" Minerva yelled.

"Minerva...you have trust issues.." Kitty smirked.

Minerva growled lowly , "Fine allow a stranger into your home!"

Britt rolled her eyes , "Innore Minerva , shes a bit testy.."

"aye , I suppose we Urisids have a bad reputation ta begin with.." Sarah said chuckleing a bit.

"Well , If you'd like you may ride home with us...my boy friend is taking us all home , We live with Aunt Amelia. "

"That would be lovely thank ye."

* * *

><p>Victoira was at Amelia's home listenign to her sister go on about every detail of her dtae with Delbert.<p>

"And the best part was..." she said some what dramaticly. Victoia rolled her eyes and gave her sister a dull look .

"This." she held out her left hand to show her the ring.

"A-Amelia...He proposed?" Victoria was shocked , it was very rare for a felind to be in a relationship with a canid more less marry one.

"Yes , and I accepted."

"I'm happy for you Amelia , as long as you are happy , I am happy . "

Amelia smiled warmly at her sister.

Suddenly the front door flew opena nd in came Britt , Kitty and Minerva .

"Bridgettah , Katalina , Minerva what in God's name-"

"Sorry Aunt Victoia , but we got somethign to tell you guys!" Kitty exclaimed.

"okay so we were partying ya know then we were wlking to andrew car then we herd people so went over there and long story short there is a urisid girl wanting to speak with you Aunt Amelia. " Britt said all in one breath .

"Alright..very well then. " Amelia said glancing at Victoria.

"She said c'mon Sarah!" Kitty yelled as Minerva quietly went to stand by her mother.

Slowly the Urisid girl stepped forward and bowed at Amelia and Victoria. "Admrials. " she said smiling.

"State your business." thin paitents Victoia snapped. being the Fleet Admrial she liked to keepthign quick , easy , and out of her way.

"Aye ma'am , me name is Sarah Jane Swinson and I have came here upon me own request . "

Amelia narrowed her eyes and nodded indecating for her to go on .

"Ma'am I'm here , to ask if you shall take me under your wing ma'am.."

"what?" Amelia and Victoria's eyes widden and their ears went forward. Not in the hostory of the royal navy had a Urisid requested to serve under an officer.

Amelia stood with her arms folded behind her back walkign around Sarah looking her up and down.

"Well ...I will have to discuss it with the Fleet admrial , if there a way I can contact you?" The rest of the room including Amelia her self seemed surprised with what she just said.

"A-Aye ma'am. " Sarah wrote down her infomation on an index card and saw her self out.

"Well you're in a good mood tonight aunt Amelia..." Kitty proclaimed once the front door had shut.

Amelia sighed then smiled , "Indeed..I am." She smiled slyly at her three nieces and presented the engagement ring to them.

"You're getting married?!" All three shouted in unison .

"Yes , I am." she chuckled.

kitty and Britt both went up and hugged her tightly and happily.

"We're happy for you aunt Amelia." Britt said smiling.

"Yeah truely!" Kitty said smirking up at her.

"Thank you both kindly. " amelia returned the smile and brushed their bangs out of their eyes.

"Wait..does this mean we haft to move?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not sure loves... Delbert does own his home and I do own mine.."

Both teens look crestfallen , Victoira decided it was best she and Minerva slip out to allow them to have their privacy.

"But...our family is here aunt Amelia.." Britt started and Amelia let go of them and moved over the couch sighing.

"I know..I've thought of that..my sister and I have a tough relationship living this close , I know we'd never see each other if I left.." she frowned.

Amelia and Victoria was close but because of Victoira's grivance and reclusive life style made it hard on the two to get along , so Amelia lived her life out among the stars and Victoira lived her in an office going paper work and ordering cadets and soldiers.

"I'm sure it'll work out Aunt Amelia.." Kitty said placing a hand on her aunt's shoulder.

"You're right Kit...but I... It's not just Victoira , Alton and his family... my friends and family are all here my job is right around the corner...your school , when it gets rebuilt , is right there... And I don't want to take you both out of this neighbor hood..And if we have children- if we have children , I want them raised the same way you have...or maybe a bit more stable.." Amelia said placing her hand on her trim stomach at the thought of children.

This didn't go un-noticed by her nicecs they knew their aunt wanted her own family , she had talked about for many years , in her sleep of course. She had been a mother to Britt and Kitty nearly their entire lives...she deserved to be happy.

"Aunt Amelia..As long as you are happy...we are." Britt said smiling.

"Totally." Kitty agreed

"Thank you both. We'll figure this all out for the better. Now...who is hungery? " they all smirked and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Aye Sarah did they let ye in?"<p>

"No yet but I'm sure they will de cap'n's gotta heart.."

"Good den good..dismissed"

* * *

><p>an oooooooh wonder whats-a going on huh ? me's too XD

Read and review my dears.


	31. Chapter 31

Amelia allowed Sarah to shadow her and even stay in their home letting her stay on the couch .

Many weeks went by and Amelia and Delbert were hurridly plannig out their wedding especially what Delbert came and told Amelia only a week before...

* * *

><p><em>Amelia was sitting in her study doing some much needed paper work for the wedding such as catering and other such thingsw hen Delbert came in . "Yes love?" <em>

_"Amelia...we need to have the wedding sooner.." _

_"Alright...How much sooner? " _

_"In three weeks?" _

_Amelia's eyes grew wide and she put her pen down , "T-three weeks? Delbert- "_

_"Please Amelia my grandfather , my only living relative , wants to come to my wedding and well...they're not expecting him to make it till the date we have set.."_

_"Delbert I'm not to sure if-" _

_"Please Amelia...please.." She sighed Delbert's family had all been killed by pirates when he was seven and as far as he knew he was the only Doppler left..His adoupted parents would be there though but Amelia understood . _

_"Alright Delbert we'll re- schedule..." _

* * *

><p>Now she was dress shopping with her three nieces and it was stressful , neither one wanted to wear one especially not wearing any heels. but the were brides maids they <em>had<em> to .

"Please girls help me out here...atleast look like your trying to find one..."

All three un-crossed their arms and went down various racks.

Amelia sat down crossed her arms patiently waiting for the three to return .

After about an hour they all three stood before her holding different dress bags causeing the young captain to raise a slender eyebrow. "Alright what do we have here?"

"Hold on we'll show ya." Minerva said with a grin and they all three went into the three changing rooms.

Fist to come out was Minerva , she had on a red short strapless dress with a sweet heart sparkley bodice A pleated band accents the empire waist and a sheer overlay and whimsical ruffled hemline for a skirt.

"minerva that is simply lovely! And that color suits you so well!"

Soon Britt and Kitty both stepped out at first gacefully then both tripping in the heels they were trying on.

Britt's was long , touching the floor , a-line shaped , whie with a golden over lay and beading on the top and was strapless.

Kitty's was dark blue with a little lighter blue over lay with silver beading in it that was only an inch above the ground with long trumplet fafan sleeve that hung way off the shoulders and to the tips of her fingers.

"My word girls! I never thought I'd see the day." Amelia stood and walked over to the three , "Minerva your hair can stay down I believe , you two with those dress neck lines may have to pull yours up and I have jewlery of your grandma's you can wear. You three look so beautiful."

"Don't cry aunt Amelia.. " Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry ." Amelia smiled warmly , "I just realized you're growing up.."

"Well...Now we need to pick Your dress out Aunt Amelia. " Britt said smiling at her Aunt's frown.

"Ah..yes I do believe we do.."

"pay back Sucks don't it." Minerva smirked.

"Very...Now I also picked up some cocktail dresses for you all to wear to your Autn Victoira's...your mother Minerva. " Victoira was having a simple wedding in the Arrow's back yard , suggested by Naomi since theirs was actually decorated seeing the Smollet sister's didn't bother with their own. Victoira actually went and bought a simple velvet gown that was strapless and reached the floor It was creme being this was her second marriage.

Amelia on the other hand wanted somethign a bit more...elegant , and traditional.

"C'mon Aunt Amelia just try it on it's lovely!" Minerva pleaded with their aunt.

"Minerva something like this would never do for me...It's far too..."

"Dressy? Aunt Amelia this is your wedding..."

"I don't want to stand out Minerva..."

"You are the bride you are suppose to." Minerva rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Amelia shopped for hours finally was about to give up , some were either 'too grandmother...too showy...not showy enough ...too tight ..too poofy...'<p>

Until the girls come out with one they prayed solved Amelia's gown needs.

"Aunt Amelia!" Britt yelled just before their Aunt walked out the door.

"Yes Bridgettah? "

"We think we found you a dress come quick!" She said tugging on her arm slightly.

"Britt I'm tired and want to go home can't this wait?"

"no! Just come on."

Amelia sighed , "fine..."

She was lead to the far back wall where Minerva and Kitty stood holding the gown .

amelia eye widden at the satan and lace and safan. It was pure white with little italian crystals. Long wait line then drop out into an a-line with champain gold over lay and strapless.

"G-Girls it's beautiful!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well...will ya take it?" Kitty asked smiling .

"I will! I certainly will!"

* * *

><p>At the reception of Victoria and Charlie's wedding every body was laughing and having a good time.<p>

"Alright let's throw the boquet and see whos next to get hitched." Naomi announced laughing going to sit down as all the unmarried women crowed around.

"Alright you lot here goes nothing." Victoia tossed it over her head and turned around burting into laughter. The flowers had flown over the crowd and landed in her sister's hands.

"Ha , very funny." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Great Scott those things really do know." Kitty said eyes widening and looking at Britt who shrugged.

"Come along you two we're going to see Victoria and Charlie off." Amelia called handing them rice bags as they ran up to her.

Amelia smiled and layed her head on to Delbert's shoulder knowing they two would soon be starting their own new chapter...

A/n bleh of an ending XD buuuuuut meh XD R&R lovlies.


	32. Chapter 32

the night of Amelia's bachorlette party had arrived. She wanted to do a sleep over of sorts so things didn't up like at Victoria's which is to remain unmentioned.

It was Both Sarahs , Bridgettah , Katalia ,,Minerva, Amelia and Victoria.

Amelia looked at her sister and her mind wandered back to when Victoira was picking out her wedding gown...that day had been filled with so much memories and tears...

* * *

><p><em>"Amelia I do not know if I can go through with this.." <em>

_"Tori..Rich would want this for you..He wouldn't want you alone..." _

_"If he haddn't been so bold..." _

_"I wouldn't be here.." _

_Victoira sighed deeply as a hot tear rolled down her face in memory of her first husband their marriage a secret for nine years their hidden daughter...a major part of her life hidden from the most important person in her life , her sister..._

_"But Charlie loves you and he will take care of you and Minerva."_

_Victoria smiled and took her hand , "Yes...he does now here's to a new life." She smiled and the two continued on dress shopping. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Aunt Amelia pass the cookies!" kitty called over. Amelia rolled heer eyes and passed over the chcolate chip cookies Sarah Hawkins had made.<p>

"So Cap'm ye excited? "

"I do believe I am Ms. Swinson. " She smiled a bit.

* * *

><p>The day came of the engagement of Delbert Benjamin Doppler and Amelia Kathrine Smollet .<p>

After fussing with the four teens for two hours Sarah Hawkins finally had then ready leaving Victoria to help her little sister.

"you look lovely Mrs. Doppler."

"Oh Hush Tori ...It's not my name yet."

"Amelia...In less then an hour it shall be." Victoia smiles tieing the zig-zap strap on her sister gown .

Amelia smiled and couldn't help but pur.

"Are we ready? " Victoria whispered .

"Just about... " she looked to her niceces and smiled.

"Shall we?" The three smiled at her and noded. They had decided to stay in Amelia's home and Delbert just move in with them .

They all moved out into a hallway where an old familiar tune began to play .. Amelia walked down the isle taking the arm of her father Abraham.

Delbert looked absoulutly faint when she caught his eye.

When the two stood across form one another they faced the preachre..

We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Delbert ,do you take Amelia Kathrine Smollet, to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

Delbert looked as if he couldn't contain himself , "I do!"

Amelia, do you take Delbert Benjamin Doppler to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?

Amelia's radiant smile shown through and she replyed , "I do."

Then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

Delbert smiles as he pulled his bride close and kissed her.

"I now present to you Mister and Missus Delbert Doppler!"

Amelia and Delbert both blushed at the sound of the roaring cheers coming from the crowd of two-hundered people friends and family alike .

At the reception toasts were being made for the couple when it seemed they all were finished Kitty and Britt stood up to make a toast .

"Um well we just wanted to say , We're happy for you guys.."Britt started.

" And we know you guys were truly ment for each other but in short.."

"We think no one else deserves happiness more than you two."

"so heres alittle something from us to you ... hit it Dj!"

_Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Then somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly_

**Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast**

_Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>And ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise_

_**Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bittersweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong**_

_**Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast**_

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast

The attendiees cheer'd at the conclution of the girls song as Amelia stood up and hugged them both close followed by Delbert.

After wards the couple was sent away on their honey moon now no longer two single people and a happily married couple...

As soon as they were outta site Victoria looked at her daughter and nieces who would be staying wiht her while amelia was away. "Alright ..lets go home.."

Allt hey could think about was how interesting this would be.

a/n *whips happy tear away* da'wwwww they got married okay okay we're nearrrrly finished with this two more chapter's left ;) then ACT II shall come to life!


	33. end

Tiresome months followed afterward , moving Delbert in , selling his home and getting adjusted to the new life. It had been four months since they said "I do." Amelia currently was on a shipping run with her nieces and Arrow missing her husband more than she every thought possible. Not only was she homesick she was all around sick . She hadn't been feeling well lately , but blaming it on the effects of space she ignored it. Instead of hiding her marriage she wore her ring on her finger , she figured if her sister could every day for four-teen years to the navy then why couldn't she? It was quiet funny to see the confused looks on the spacers faces when they seen the ring and glow about the young captain who had the reputation of freezing a man just by glaring at them and with wit sharp as a knife.

Amelia was sitting her her stateroom doing much needed paper work when the door opened to revile her niece Minerva standing there . Victoria thought it a good idea for the young teen to ship off with them and thus far the girl was a worker and one darn good rigger. Minerva remind Amelia so much of her sister when she was a teen , but could see Richard with in the child which was possibly just what Victoria needed.

"Yes Minerva?" Amelia said glancing up form her paper work momentarily then set back to them.

"Nothing much...I'm on break." Minerva shrugged lazily.

Amelia nodded, "Very good... You're mother would be pleased with your progress."

Minerva winced slightly and said ,"Do you think so?"

"Minerva your mother raised me from the time I was six years old I know her quiet well."

"What happen to your own mum?"

Amelia sighed deeply , "She contracted a severe ailment when I was four... It lasted two years finally claiming her life.."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

"No , no child it's fine. I've come to terms with the event ..your mother hasn't... "

"Why doesn't she like to let it go.."

"Same reason _you _wouldn't.."

Minerva's purple eyes meet her green ones in a momentary starring contest.

"I guess you're right.." she mumbled.

"I'm not blaming you Minerva...Any one would have the same reaction..."

"I was kidnapped not gave up! I had no right!"

"Minerva Genniveve Listen to me."

Minerva looked up at her expectantly the auburn haired felind sighed deeply .

"You have Smollet and Becard blood running through you girl ,you can do anything Minerva never forget that, We all love you.." Minerva smiled at Amelia's words and boldly hugged her.

Minerva unlike her cousins , hadn't taken a liking to Amelia. But now the teen was seeing she wasn't a stickler like she originally thought. Amelia just as shocked as Minerva eventually smiled and hugged her back.

"Hey Minnie want to help us-Oh sorry.." Kitty said walking in.

"No Katalina it's fine we were finished..." Amelia sighed smiling slightly thank Heaven the awkward "bonding" was over.

"Don't call me Minnie.." Minerva mumbled moving away from Amelia's hold.

"But it's cute." Kitty smiled innocently causing Amelia to chuckle.

Minerva crossed her arms defiantly and mumbled , "whatcha ya want?"

"To see if you want to join Britt and I in a game of darts?"

"We don't have any darts?" Amelia cocked her head slightly.

"Yeah uh the old chop block from the kitchen works wonders.."

"You're using my knives aren't you.." Amelia moaned.

"...Maybe.."

"Sure i'll join-"

"When you change your clothing Minerva." Amelia interrupted she didn't agree with the low cut baggy blouse and ripped jeans her niece sported.

"Really Captain?"

"You may call my _Aunt Amelia_ when in my quarters Minerva , it is a proper title to call your aunt. And yes really I cannot allow you transverse aboard my ship wearing near nothing."

Minerva rolled her eyes and stomped off to her quarters to change Amelia flopped down in her high backed chair and sighed as she felt nauseous again.

"I seen Minnie stomping off everything chill?" Britt asked coming up tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Why do you always tie your hair back when playing darts?" Kitty asked humorously.

"It...well, I don't know .." Britt said a bit nervously grinning lopsidedly.

"You both need a hair cut-"

"No!" they both said wide eyed.

"I meant trim Jesus Christ.."

The two hadn't had a hair cut in at least four years or longer Amelia couldn't even remember.

The two went off to throw their darts as Amelia sighed rubbing her head with delicate fingers.

"What the bloody heck is wrong with me.."

* * *

><p>Delbert was mopping about the house watching the days pass by staring at the calendar. His heart ached thinking of his beloved wife out in the depths of space he wondered if she was fairing well ,she didn't seem to be before she left but instead of going around and around about he just let her go. He knew their nieces would take care of her. He was off day dreaming when he swore he could smell her perfume it was then he seen he was cuddling with her night shirt.<p>

"I miss you Starmy..Come home soon.."

* * *

><p>"Doctor I do believe these checkups of yours are ridiculous. " Amelia said crossing her arms as Doctor Henrietta Smith checked off more names on the cllip bord.<p>

"I do not think so captain, after all a healthy spacer is the best spacer."

"Yes but why do I need to be apart of it?"

"Because you are our captain and we need you in your tip-top shape. " Smith said, "now remove that jacket please ma'am."

Smith was a Associate of Lindsey's but much more demanding usually Lindsey's daughter , who was five years younger then Amelia was doctor aboard the _Legacy _but had other things to attend to this voyage.

Soon Amelia was off with her jacket and shoes grumbling even more as Smith took her hands and shoved an electronic needle into her finger making her wince.

"Hmm..odd."

"What?"

"Here use this." Smith said shoving a cup into her hands shoving her to a curtained door.

After a moment Amelia handed the cup back to Smith still grumbling and a bit humiliated.

Smith hand her back to her Amelia was growing impatient tapping her nails onto the wooden table.

"Ah! Just as I thought. "

"What is 'Just as you thought" doctor?" Amelia said annoyed.

"My dear girl...You're having a baby."

Amelia froze , feeling a sudden chill run across her , eyes widening , she placed a hand on her trim abdomen.

Smith rambled on about it'd be five and a half months a normal felind gestation.

Amelia didn't remember getting her clothing on and walking to her stateroom but some how she id and she was now playing with her dinner feeling violated ..like some else was in her space , and there rather is... , she thought.

"Aunt Amelia?"

"Yes Minerva?" she said asked trying to hide her distress.

"something up?"

"What ever makes you say that?"

"well , we been here thirty minuets calling your name and you been swirling soup." kitty said placing hands on her hips.

"It was hot." She said quickly.

"surely not that hot." Britt stepped in crossing her arms , "whats up?"

Amelia sighed no use in hiding it from her family...

"Girls..I'm...I'm having a baby."

All three simutaniously looked to her stomach causing Amelia to feel uncomfortable and cover it.

then they come out of the trance like state they were in and hugged her. Their praise and congrats made her feel much better she smiled and looked at the window glad tomorrow she'd see her Delbert.

* * *

><p>Delbert Doppler pushed his way through the tresh hold of the crowd till he say her. Steping off the gang plank of the ship and smiliing as she spotted him. She quickened her pace as did he to only meet in a warm embrace.<p>

"My God I've missed you.." He whispered.

"Love..there's something I have to tell you ..." she smiled up at him.

"Oh?"

She smirked and leaned into his ear , "We're having a baby"

A/n ending it there *evil laugh* no not for good but ACT II should be up tonight :) Thank you all for being with me through this all :) Thanks to Captainameliagirl, vasilia fantreasureplanetljs (went off her DeviantART name ^^;)


End file.
